Fighting for Love
by Heaven In A Rage
Summary: A wounded stranger arrives in Mirkwood after her entire village and family are slaughtered. Legolas intends to discover who she is, but may end up getting more than he bargains for once they get to know each other and she is pushed into joining the fellowship. Finally in the process of being revised. Chapter 11 up now!
1. Revised: Fallen

Update as of July 17, 2012:

As most of you know, it has been quite a long time since I have updated this story. In the beginning, I promised that I would complete this story, and I have come back to honor that promise. I will attempt once again to share this story and complete it for those of you who have been so devoted and loyal in reading and/or reviewing. Within the next few weeks, I will begin working on it once again by first republishing each chapter after heavily revising them.

Please be patient with me as I have a lot going on in my life.

I initially had to quit my writing because of personal issues and my lack of time to continue my passion. I have changed as have circumstances in my life, but I am at a point where I want to pick up my writing once again and continue with my tale.

I have completed the revision of the first chapter and have decided that I am changing quite a few things but nothing too major. Additionally, I would like for it to be known that although I adore Tolkien's work, I have taken the liberty to create a couple of new races for the purpose of this story. Other than that, I will try my best to stay true to the world he has created.

Additionally, I started writing this when I was 15 or so and my writing has drastically improved over the years and hopefully it will begin to show.

Since I am trying to get back into the writing business, please be patient with me. For this reason, negative reviews/comments will not be tolerated. :D

Thank you for those who have waited eagerly and patiently for my updates. I hope that I will not disappoint you in my future writings.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places (except for my own people of course.)

Chapter 1: Fallen

"_Noro,_ Koto, _noro _(Run, Koto, run)!"

One simple command was all it took for the midnight black horse to race away in an attempt to flee from the scene of pure chaos and destruction. The rider squinted her eyes hoping to clear her vision enough to steer through the smoky atmosphere before realizing she would have to place her faith in Koto and his abilities. The village had become eerily quiet, a swift change from the happy voices and tinkling laughs issuing forth earlier that day. The sound of Koto's hooves clomping seemed to echo all around her, yet they could not drown out the sound of flames licking up the sides of homes before devouring them entirely, causing wood to splinter and crumble. Whoever was responsible for extinguishing the life of the small village had come and gone quickly, as if acknowledging that a minor duty had been completed and it was on to the next. A powerful force that had now vacated her home had carelessly snuffed out precious lives that had been cultivating for years in a quiet and peaceful corner of Rhovanion. She forced herself to focus on escaping lest the devils should reappear as quickly as they had come and gone. As if sensing that there was still one small flickering flame of life left, her ears picked up the sound of vicious growling from the burning debris.

Before she could turn around completely to spot the source, her body pitched forward sharply and her vision exploded briefly. Gasping loudly, her hands barely grasped Koto's mane in time to keep from falling off as the arrow embedded itself into her small body. Expelling a feeble cry, she could feel Koto slowing his pace in concern for his rider. Knowing if they were to stop they would both be joining the rest of the village's inhabitants, she weakly urged him to continue.

"_Noro_ (run)."

Koto's pace immediately quickened once more, exceeding his original speed across the open field, carrying him and his rider away from the present peril. With her body slumped forward against her dear friend, she turned her head to see that her attacker had disappeared once more perhaps satisfied with the knowledge that she would perish as well in the coming moments. Turning forward again, she allowed Koto to thunder across the grounds as the smoke cleared and the flames were now nothing but a light wave of heat from behind, bringing forth memories of when she would lie facedown on the cool stones surrounding the nearby waterfall and allow the sun to warm her back. That memory was now tarnished as she remembered riding by moments ago and seeing a handful of bodies strewn about the rocks or floating in the water with blood pooling around them.

Shaking her head to clear the horrifying images, she eventually slowed Koto with a gentle tug. His pace lessened to a trot, now hearing only the small gasps of pain from the woman. She sat up as best as she could, barely noticing the feel of the wind as it gently blew through the horse's mane and her own hair, before slowly reaching her hand to her back. After fumbling around for a moment, she was able to locate the point of entry. With a quick movement and a sharp intake of breath, the arrow was wrenched through her flesh and into the fresh air. She pulled it around, hoping that the head was still not lodged in her back. She was satisfied to see that the arrow was still somehow intact even though it had been pretty deep and was now saturated with her blood.

Reaching down to the bottom of her modest riding dress, she began ripping off a large section of fabric. Once she was satisfied with the length of the strip, she made an attempt to crudely wrap it around her torso and stem the flow of blood. It was no easy feat as she was weak and her shaking hands slipped a few times while trying to tie the knot, as the blood on her hands had not yet dried.

With nothing else to treat her wounds and no time to waste, she urged Koto onward with a clear destination in mind. With a firm but gentle squeeze of her legs, the horse took off once more as her mind flashed back to what had just occurred not too long ago.

_Flinging opening the door, the young female flew into her home, heart racing and eyes darting around the environment. She had just returned from her morning ride and was pleased to be returning with ripe fruit for her family, expecting to be met with smiling faces of her mother and father and teasing comments from her brothers. The fruit had been haphazardly discarded as soon as she reached the burning village. On the floor of her childhood home she observed pools of dark blood. The shade was so surreal but the cruelty of the situation was that it was no artist's paint. This had come from the bodies of her dying or dead loved ones._

_"**Adar? Naneth?** (Father? Mother?)", she desperately called out, her voice breaking._

_She continued on through the living area, frightened at what she would find next. As she rounded the corner, she discovered a limp figure on one side of the bed._

_"**Naneth** (Mother)?"_

_Turning the body over, she immediately turned to the side and closed her mismatched eyes, placing her hand over her mouth holding back the urge to wretch. Her dear mother's throat had been slit open, and blood stained her beautiful light blue dress. There was so much blood. How could there be so much blood? Her hands hovered over her mother's body, unsure of what to do. A feeling of absolute helplessness coursed through her body. She could not heal something that no longer had life. She could not care for her mother's wounds as she had done for her when she was a young child. Her trembling hands drifted to her mother's cooling right hand. Grasping it with both of hers, the tears came suddenly and she lowered her head and rested it on their clasped hands. Her chest wracked with sobs as she slightly rocked back and forth on her knees. As she tried to catch her breath, she sat up and kissed her mother's forehead and continued to weep heavily against her muttering apologies that she was not there to protect her or die trying. Moments later, a faint sound could be heard from nearby. Standing up, she followed the sound noticing more blood covering the floor. As she pushed open the door, she let out a gasp. Her father lay on the floor, his eyes still open, his breathing inconsistent and quick. His eyes caught hers and she crossed over to him quickly before falling to her knees heavily._

_Grabbing her father's hand as she had done to her mother, she looked into his eyes._

_"W-who did this to you? To our family? Where's Ludo and Caritan?"_

_He shook his head at the mention of her lively and often insufferable brothers. What she would not give to be the brunt of their jests or watch as they planned something devious for a village-dweller before suffering the wrath of said villager after they executed some trick. _

_"It was a quick end. They did not see it coming. Do not worry, my child, for they are in a better place."_

_"This can't be happening," she muttered to herself in disbelief, her eyes searching for a way to save her father whose life was ebbing from his body slowly but surely._

_"Lehlina," he softly spoke which earned her attention once more. "I know I have never allowed you to venture far from our home, but your safety now depends on it. Go to Mirkwood. I know you remember the path. You were always so eager to pour over maps of the land with me, my bright and inquisitive daughter. I had hoped to one day take you myself, but now you must go alone."_

_Lehlina angrily shook her head._

_"No, father, we shall go together!"_

_"I cannot my child. You must flee before they find you, for they will surely end you as well."_

_He reached his bloody hand to the small wooden cabinet next to him. He opened the door, and began pawing at a loose section at the bottom under soft fabrics. Leaning over, she began to help him and together they pried off a section and she stared in disbelief at an item wrapped up in a light grey cloth. Wide eyes turning to him, he nodded at her and coughed weakly._

_Quickly unwrapping the cloth, she held her breath as she pulled out a beautiful necklace. It was a thick silver chain and in the middle of it, was a crystal heart. Her eyes glossed over the item but confusion ruled her thoughts. She knew she had never seen her mother wear this, but was startled as to why as it was so lovely. Could it have belonged to someone else? How was this first time she had seen it?_

_"This was your mother's," he began though his eyes did not completely meet hers as if the truth he spoke was only a half-truth. " It will bring you good luck. We were waiting for the right moment to give it to you but I believe that sadly now is the time. Do not wear it openly, however, my young one. There are so many things you do not know or understand yet. My only regret is that I will not be here to help you with your journey. We should have told you sooner."_

_The girl continued to shake her head in confusion and anger. Nothing he said was making any sense to her. Were these words just deluded thoughts and ramblings of a dying man?_

"_I do not understand," she trailed off lamely._

"_There will be those who know your tale. Some will aid you while others will seek to destroy you and take what is rightfully yours. You must cling to those who would lead you home. They can help you assemble the truth. Be careful with who you trust. Follow your heart, as you always do, and your course will remain true." His eyes began to close and panic surged through her body._

"_Father, please no. You cannot leave!" She spoke hastily at the sight of him leaning his head back._

_"Follow your heart, little one. I love you so much. At the end of all of this, please remember that we did love you."_

_And with that, he breathed his last breath and his body relaxed. Painfully, Lehlina placed her fingers on her father's eyes and closed them._

Lehlina now sat uncomfortably on Koto. Her breathing had become ragged, and her skin had become drenched in sweat. Nearly a day had passed and they still had not stopped. Lehlina leaned down and whispered to Koto to stop at the next stream and drink for he had deserved it. Koto grudgingly accepted knowing that he would need it in order to continue, but Lehlina could not force herself to move off of the horse. Koto understood and only drank for a little while, eager to continue on the journey for her sake.

Thinking back to her home, the only place she had known, a tear slipped down her cheek. Her father and mother loved to travel and explore the many realms, but when she was born they decided to make a home in the small village she had just left behind. Her father never wanted her to leave their beautiful village, for he worried of her safety. It had begun to bore her staying in one place, but she listened to her father's commands and pleas. If he only would have known of what the future held for them there. Another tear escaped her eye and mournfully traveled down her cheek once more. Her thoughts were interrupted when the pain began to inevitably worsen. She had lost a lot of blood and was gradually growing cold. Hours later, she began trembling and kept coughing up blood. The arrow must have been poisoned for she was obtaining a fever as well.

Prepared to give up hope, Lehlina closed her eyes.

"Awake sweet child, do not slumber now," whispered a soft and unfamiliar voice through the wind and rustle of the leaves. The girl's eyes opened and she saw what she had assumed was Mirkwood. The descriptions her father had given her did no justice to the wood realm. Letting out a pant of relief the girl sighed and another tear rolled down her dirty cheek; however, black dots began to form in front of her eyes before she could even begin to appreciate the true beauty of the land looming before her eyes.

_Oh no, not now, not when I'm so close_, she thought. She continued to fight but her body had become too weak. Her body tilted to the side and she fell onto the ground as Koto halted completely and whinnied in alarm. Her eyes swirling with sorrow, she looked up at the beautiful sky as the sun shone down upon her face through the treetops. Lehlina knew that that was the last time she would ever see it again and finally, reluctantly, shut her eyes as her mind tried to conjure up images of happier times.

* * *

A tall, lithe elf clad in green and brown sat in a tree looking out at the open field. His piercing blue eyes swept the land slowly as he was deeply immersed in thought. Usually acutely aware of his surroundings, he let his minder wander to the talk he had experienced earlier that morning with his father. They could sense the impending dark days ahead of all Middle Earth. His eyes began to finally drink in the sights as if it would be his last time. How long until the land became scarred with the remnants of war? Would it reach Mirkwood, or rather, when? There was a council to be held soon in Rivendell and an agreement had been reached that he should attend as a representative of Mirkwood.

Before he had a chance to dwell further on the future event, he snapped his head up when he heard faint hoof beats, his eyes narrowing in immediately to the source. Remaining in the tree, he watched as a figure mounted on a horse came into view. He prepared to quietly draw his bow and aim at them when he realized that the form was slumping over. Lowering the bow, he gazed as the body tumbled off of the horse and onto the earth.

Immediately, the elf hopped out of the tree swiftly and soundlessly. Running toward the figure, he listened as the magnificent horse let forth a panicked cry and had stopped and turned around to look at his rider. He lifted his hands to attempt to quell the restless horse that kept rising on its back legs and pounding the earth between the woman and the stranger. Clearly he was protecting the fallen figure and the presence of a new individual was unwelcome to the horse.

"_Avo 'osto _(fear not)," he spoke calmly and smoothly. The horse began to immediately settle sensing that this man meant no harm though he was still wary of him. The horse stood firmly near his rider, but finally allowed the elf to come closer.

As he neared the prone body, he lowered his hands and slowly knelt down before carefully examining the figure. His eyes took in the blood seeping through the fabric that had roughly been tied around a gaping wound on the back. His well-trained eyes immediately deduced that an arrow had pierced the pale and sweaty flesh. His hands ghosted across the fabric and caught slightly in the long tangled mess of hair that was caked with blood and dirt.

Slowly but gently, he rolled the still body over careful not to let her back touch the ground completely. His eyes swept across her face and noticed that cuts adorned it, possibly from branches whipping at her during her journey. He noticed that although her ears were pointed, she seemed mostly human. Her skin was not in perfect condition and she had a few spots that were marred with small scars she must have earned during her childhood and adolescence. Her face was covered with light freckles and her slightly plump lips were parched and cracked. He noticed that her chest was rising just barely and that she was making a valiant effort to hang on to life.

Realizing that he was wasting time trying to place where she could have come from or of what race she truly belonged to, he picked up her limp form and made to climb onto the horse. Understanding his attention, he grudgingly allowed the stranger onto his back and began to immediately trot towards Mirkwood once they were settled. The movement jostled the young woman in his arms into consciousness yet again.

Lehlina slowly blinked her eyes open and looked up to see a male carrying her upon the back of a horse, which she assumed was Koto. At first, through her confusion, she had hoped it was her oldest brother.

"Ludo?" she whispered.

His eyes drifted down to her with a look of slight concern mixed with a hint of curiosity as to her identity.

_No,_ she thought hopelessly as her world came crashing down once more, _not Ludo. _Before she surrendered to the darkness once again, she noticed that he had the most extravagant blue eyes she had ever seen.

Moments later, the elf sailed off of the horse and ran to the gates. The fact that she had woken, if only for a little bit, brought him a faint glimmer of hope. To be honest, he was quite startled when he saw that the girl who was near death's door was obviously fighting so hard to stay in this life. He wondered about the one word she spoke when she gazed upon him. Ludo. A name most likely, but of what relation was she to her? It was someone close with the tender way she spoke the name. Shaking his head, he continued on with haste.

"_Edro in ennyn_ (open the gates)!" He shouted as he ran towards the gates. The guards immediately did so and looked perplexed as they watched him run by carrying the prone form. Moments later, he burst through the doors of the healing chambers and startled the elves working within. Walking to one bed, he gently set the woman down on it.

"Her back has been pierced with an arrow, and I believe it to have been poisoned. I know not how long she has been this way, but you must hurry."

Arodeth listened patiently as he breathed out this information. Her blonde hair was pinned up, and her somewhat aged face held a kindness that many experienced and weary healers lacked. Once he finished, she instructed one of the healers to summon the king for she could see that his son would not make any attempt to leave just yet. She turned around and began to examine her patient as the room remained quiet after the healer walked hurriedly from the room to call upon Thranduil.

"This poor child," she said to herself softly. "We need to get her on her stomach," she spoke firmly to those working around her.

Legolas intercepted those who made to help her and strode forward before gently rolling her onto her stomach. Without thinking, he pushed the hair from her face and had the decency to turn away as his cheeks colored when he noticed Arodeth look at him and smile in slight confusion. He stepped back and cleared his throat, embarrassed.

"I'm afraid I will be needing to open the back of her dress. If you will, _hîr nín _(my lord), excuse yourself. I will inform you and the King as soon as I am finished," she addressed him as she motioned for those around to prepare to begin their duties to heal the young woman brought to them.

He nodded, and with one last look at the mysterious woman, he left the chambers. He padded down the empty hall softly and awaited the arrival of his father as questions whirled through his mind. Was the woman a traveler who had been ambushed on her journey, or was there a nearby attack? What could this mean for Mirkwood? Realizing the selfish turn his thoughts had taken, he returned to questioning who she could possibly be and what horrors she could have experienced. If she made it through, would she be pleased at the fact or would she drift through her days in a fog? Who would have attacked an unarmed and unimposing woman and why? His mind whirled continuously with questions he would not discover the answer to for some time, if at all.

With a sigh, he turned at the sound of his father approaching and all questions ceased for the moment.

"Legolas," he stated as he briskly closed the distance between them. "What is the meaning of all this? Who is this woman of whom they speak?" he asked roughly, but not unkindly.

"She arrived alone, unarmed and severely wounded. I know not who she is or even what race she may belong to, but all questions will have to wait until she is healed though she may not be very forthcoming."

His father faced the door and stood proudly with his hands clasped behind his back and looked to be pondering something.

"Why do you question her race?"

This snapped Legolas out of his own reverie as he crossed his arms over his chest and considered the question. He did not expect this to his father's first concern, but he always had a strange way about him. A king had to be careful of who he trusted. After all, this woman could very well be an enemy who they just willingly invited into their home and were in the process of aiding. Whatever she was or would become to them, they could not leave her to die.

"Most of her qualities are human, but her ears are pointed and her eyes are like nothing I have ever seen."

His father turned his head to him and he tensed up immediately. Legolas noticed this and he slid his eyes over to him curiously. This statement seemed to stir some sort of internal conflict within his father.

"What of them?" he asked, attempting to keep a neutral tone and stance but Legolas was not fooled.

"They are a light brown," he began but paused as he remembered briefly staring into the wild eyes of the woman he carried not too long ago. _How very strange they were,_ he thought to himself.

"Indeed that must have been shocking to see something other than the grey or blue ones of the elves," his father interrupted with a hint of teasing.

Clearing his throat, he continued on with a singular detail that immediately caught his father's interest – "her right eye had a miniscule patch of violet." His father could no longer hold his composure as his hands came unclasped and swung to his sides limply and his eyes widened considerably.

"It cannot be," he said quietly before lifting his right hand and rubbing his chin in contemplation. "Perhaps it is just a coincidence," he spoke to himself, seemingly forgetting his son stood in his presence. Before Legolas could pose his next question, his father straightened and passed him.

"Forgive me, my son, but I must leave you for now."

And with that, he swept down the hall from where he came, leaving a perplexed elf in his wake.


	2. Revised: Awaken

To my anonymous reviewer: I am very happy to be writing again as well :) Thank you for waiting patiently

Disclaimer: nothing..I own nothing! Well, with the exception of Lehlina and Koto, of course. Onward!

Chapter 2: Awaken

_Lehlina remained frozen beside her father's body for several moments, gripping the wrapped necklace as if it would save her from this nightmare. Realizing to herself that there were still two other cold bodies somewhere in her home brought on another fresh wave of tears. Knowing she could not face them, she stood up feeling as if she would be sick at any moment. Feeling a desperate need to leave, she grabbed one of her father's worn out leather pouches that rested in a small, nondescript chest at the food of the bed. Caressing it gently, she carefully deposited the cloth-wrapped necklace into the pouch before cinching it closed and tying it around her belt. Sorrowful eyes glanced around the small room, refusing to look back at her father, and she realized that she could not stay here. The village was burning, and soon there would be nothing left. There would be no time to bury anyone, no time to take anything with her, no time to mourn any longer._

_Those responsible could be back at any moment. What if they sent a scout back and saw Koto? They would come for her and she had no intention of dying this day. Her best bet would be to travel to Mirkwood and to alert them of the enemy's presence. Surely they would be able to grasp the situation better than she. What enemy would strike one lone village and for what purpose? No, they intended to move on and attack many more homes. She was helpless to stop what happened here, but she would be foolish to allow it to happen to others. Rhovanion needed protection of the woodland elves or at least the hope of surviving another day. The darkness her father had been waiting for had come. It had found them and no one had been able to withstand its crushing presence._

_Forcing herself to take one step forward, she swallowed the lump in her throat and willed her other foot to follow. Slowly, she was able to manage her way out and back into the quiet atmosphere. Before she made it any further, she fell to her hands and knees and could no longer hold back the vomit that had been threatening to come at any moment. After a few minutes, she shakily tried to clean herself the best she could and rocked back onto her heels. She was aware that Koto had, at some point, stepped closer to her as if to comfort and guard her. Standing up slowly, she waited for the dizziness to pass before deftly climbing onto Koto's back. It was then she realized just how much of the village was on fire and she let out a shocked gasp. Koto grew restless and anxious as his rider struggled to really comprehend all that had happened. The heat of the flames had just begun to reach them as smoke drifted up into the sky._

_It was their time to leave._

_"**Noro, **Koto, **noro **(Run, Koto, run)!"_

* * *

Lehlina's eyes flew open as her heart drummed rapidly in her ears. Focusing on the ceiling, she allowed her breathing to slow down and registered the fact that she felt rather weak. She wondered at the back of her mind if this is what Caritan had felt like one morning after he had consumed some dark, foul drink the night before. She smiled weakly at the memory of her mother whisking into his room in the middle of the day and yanking the cloth from his body before pouring a bucket of cold water over him. He had shot up faster than any fleeing animal she had ever seen. She watched her mother from the doorway, half-frightened and half-amused as her mother rested her hands on her hips and began speaking quite loudly about what a foolish boy he was and began to dole out a list of unwanted chores as punishment while he groaned from the light and the duties she quickly listed off to him.

As the memory faded, she remembered the events that had transpired and her smile slipped off her face as her eyes glazed over. She wearily scanned the room around her, or what she could see of it from her position. She was lying on a soft bed with the softest white sheets she had ever experienced. A luxurious green cover spread out on top of them and the pillow that rested under her head felt like lying on a cloud. As she continued to observe the contents of the room, a flash of blue made its way through her mind. _Blue eyes, _she thought. She remembered being carried by someone with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Leisurely, she pushed herself up and immediately her head began to swirl. "Perhaps not the best idea," she muttered to herself.

"Oh good, you have awoken," a lilting voice floated across the room causing the woman to visibly jump. Lehlina had not even heard the opening of the door or the footfalls of the amused woman who now stood before her. She seemed very kindly and stared down at the recovering patient with a small smile. "We were afraid that you would not pull through."

Staring at her with wide eyes, she observed that the lady had blonde hair pinned up and away from her face and was adorned with a long and flowing olive gown. Her blue eyes were paler than the ones she remembered looking up at before succumbing to the darkness, but were still just as breathtaking. She noticed that her skin was flawless and that her ears were pointed not unlike her own. As she was beginning to notice that her height surpassed her own, the woman's smile drifted into a frown and her slender hand reached up and felt her forehead.

"Are you feeling well? Or perhaps you are not versed in the tongue of Westron? _Pedich i lam edhellen (_Do you speak Elvish)?"

Lehlina's eyebrows knit together as the lady spoke before she realized she had yet to say one word since waking.

"_Henion (_I understand)," she began quietly, as if testing out her voice. "I am familiar with both for my mother was an excellent instructor and I an eager student."

The woman before her smiled at her kindly and began walking over to draw back the curtains across the room.

"_Man le (_who are you)?" Lehlina asked hesitantly, not really understanding what had come to pass since she had slipped into unconsciousness. As the curtains were drawn, the woman in question turned around and glanced over at her before walking over to an ornate dresser that sat in the corner and pulled the top drawer open.

"_Arodeth i eneth nín _(my name is Arodeth)."

Lehlina rubbed her forehead wearily as she tested the name on her tongue very quietly although Arodeth seemed to hear her as she secretly smiled. The language sounded beautiful coming out of Arodeth's mouth and made Lehlina feel self-conscious about her own undeniable ability to butcher the Sindarin tongue. No longer wanting to embarrass herself in front of Arodeth, she quickly switched back to Westron.

"Where am I? Have I made it to Mirkwood?"

Almost as if understanding Lehlina's reason for conversing in her own language, she flawlessly transitioned as well.

"You have, my lady, though not in good health. Your horse had just crossed the borders of our land when Legolas spotted you. You were not well enough to travel alone and he took it upon himself to ensure that you completed your journey. He brought you to me and I healed you."

Lehlina immediately felt grateful to this kind stranger and made to stand and cross over to her.

"I cannot begin to thank you. Your healing abilities must be unsurpassed if you were the one to help me through." She trailed off at the end as Arodeth had turned around and gently pushed the woman back into bed.

"You are not to leave just yet, my dear. And it was not me alone that cured you. I had others that aided me, and your strength alone did the rest. Even with the poison, you were stubborn enough to fight it, not unlike your horse that is resting in our stables."

At the mention of Koto, she threw back the covers once more and made to leap out but Arodeth was quick and pushed her back in once more and tucked the covers in under her before making a tutting noise.

"My, you are rather impatient, are you not?" she asked before chuckling. "You are a lot more like him than I thought." Lehlina brushed off the comment believing her to still be referring to Koto.

"How is Koto? Is he injured? What have you heard?"

Arodeth chuckled and finally pulled the covers off of Lehlina once she had gathered about all of the materials she needed.

"I need to clean and apply new dressings to your wound. After that, you may dress and leave your room with help of course. Does this please you?"

Lehlina swallowed and looked at the woman in front of her before looking down and blushing. The realization that her body had been naked to the woman before her let alone those who helped her in their treatments was almost too much for her. She was fairly self-conscious about her body and kept what she could hidden to herself. Knowing that this woman meant her no harm helped calm her nerves but the embarrassment was still there. Nodded grudgingly, she allowed Arodeth to help her undress slowly as she was still recovering.

A knock sounded on the door over halfway through her ministrations, and Arodeth's head peeked up from her work.

"It will be just a moment," Arodeth lightly called out, just barely above the volume they were currently holding.

Lehlina's eyes tore away from the door as Arodeth turned her so that her back was facing the door and began to dress her once more except this time in a dark green, modest riding dress that had been similar to her own when she arrived at Mirkwood.

"Who is that?" Lehlina questioned curiously and as if her voice was a cue for the stranger in the hall, the door flew open with such speed that Lehlina squeaked and Arodeth hastily turned around to face the intruder with livid eyes. Lehlina turned as well so as to not display the upper portion of her back so openly and hid behind Arodeth. Before she had a chance to fully take in the appearance of the new addition to the room, Arodeth was soundlessly flying across the room.

"Out!" she shouted authoritatively. "What gave you the right to barge in here when I said it would be a moment? Can you not see she is not yet ready? Honestly, you are a rather impatient lot, the both of you!"

During the tirade of the head healer, the male backpedaled out of the room with an expression of shock etched onto his face as she stormed towards him and poked him in the chest repeatedly.

As the door shut behind them, Lehlina hastily finished dressing herself as best as she could and timidly tiptoed towards the door and opened it quietly before looking out at the pair that stood in the hallway.

Arodeth continued to berate the young man that stood in front of her. This gave Lehlina ample opportunity to observe the stranger who had so boldly made an entrance. He wore a two-toned suede jerkin over what looked to be a a pale silk shirt and grey-green trousers which were tucked into his boos. The knee-high boots seemed to be of a soft texture and Lehlina felt the need to run her fingers over them. He also adorned leather vambraces on his arms and she tilted her head as she studied them. Finally moving on to his physical features, her breath caught in her throat. _Those eyes, _she thought to herself as she recognized him as the one who helped her. _This must be Legolas. _She took in the rest of his appearance. His face was the fairest she had ever seen and immediately she began to feel unhappy once again about her own appearance. Letting her eyes drift over his face and to his long, golden hair that was flowing down past his shoulders, she noticed that it seemed to be in obnoxiously perfect condition. The top section had been pulled back into a braid and away from his face and she fingered her own limp, light brown hair as she looked at his. He looked as if he was ready to ride out or had just come back from one as he also had a bow and quiver and other assorted weapons attached to him. He possessed a regal air and his lithe and lean body stood tall and loomed over the healer, but he did not seem dangerous, at least not at this time and not to either of them. She noticed, finally, that his ears were pointed as well. As she reached up to touch her own ears, the male finally opened his mouth and a low and soft voice poured forth from him.

"I have only come to check on her. It has been three days since her arrival and we have many questions. I apologize, but upon hearing her voice, my restlessness came to a head and curiosity got the better of me. Forgive me, for I was not thinking."

The healer bristled and immediately began to lose the tenseness in her frame. She chuckled to herself before nodding and stepping back.

"It is impossible to be angry with you for too long, I fear. I would say that you gave the poor young girl a fright, but you must have not done too much damage if she is curious and brave enough to linger so closely."

As Arodeth finished her statement, Lehlina's cheeks colored rapidly and she had half a mind to shrink back into the room she had been confined to for the past three days. As the two elves turned towards her, she knew this would no longer be an option and she awkwardly shifted out from behind the door and slowly crossed towards them. Arodeth appraised her with a knowing smile and met her halfway, grabbing her elbow lightly in case the woman had trouble walking far on her own. When she looked at Legolas she knew he was remembering the scene which he had thrown himself into and for a moment he looked embarrassed, but less than a second later he took on a neutral air and nodded at her.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned her as she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Better than I was upon first arriving," she spoke quietly. Worried at first that they may not have heard her, she quickly remembered that her father mentioned elves had quite amazing hearing and immediately felt foolish that she had attempted to creep towards them and listen in on their conversation.

Legolas, oblivious to her mentally chiding herself, nodded solemnly, remembering how deathly she had looked when he had found her. He was astonished that she was alive and now speaking with him.

"Forgive me, where are my manners? I am Legolas Greenleaf," he spoke once more as the woman attempted to become comfortable in the presence of strangers.

"Lehlina Thenin," she whispered in response. "Please, may I request an audience with your ruler if you have the ability to speak with him? I have much to discuss with him," she said firmly attempting to sound confident.

Arodeth's lips curled up into a smile at the young woman in front of them. She obviously had no knowledge of his heritage, and Legolas did not seem eager to supply her with such information. Deciding this was the moment to take her leave and tend to those who had suffered minor injuries from the orc raid earlier while the woman slept, she nodded her head to the prince and whisked away from them.

Lehlina immediately turned and watched Arodeth hurry off and immediately felt uncomfortable once more. Legolas did not seem to be cruel or a trickster of any sort, but she was not used to people so different from herself; however, she did feel slightly intrigued and excited that she was experiencing something so new and slightly terrifying. Unfortunately, she was harshly reminded that the reason she could start a new journey was because her old life had been destroyed.

Legolas stepped forward to earn her attention once more and simply said, "I can take you to King Thranduil, my lady. He has been waiting for you to wake," she turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "He has been far more patient than myself, I believe."

She smiled slightly and nodded before following him down the intricate hallways. Observing the path they were taking, she gave up trying to memorize it after several turns and minutes of walking and she looked over at Legolas.

"Thank you for helping me," she began as he turned his head to the side to observe her silently. "I am sure it was not what you were expecting to come across that day." Thinking to herself, she seemed hesitant with her brewing question, "tell me- did Koto harm you?"

At this, Legolas let out a soft chuckle as he realized she must have been referring to her stubborn horse and shook his head gently. "Nay, he did not. Although he was not too happy of my presence or potential threat to you, he seemed to understand that I was only wanting to help. He is very intelligent, not to mention protective."

"Yes, well, we have always looked out for each other," she began unsure. Legolas slowed down as he could tell she was remembering something of the past. Lehlina looked to be having an internal battle of whether or not to tell him the memory.

"When I was a young child, we had a small group of men pass through our village. They were offered a place to stay since they offered payment for a chance to rest for a few days. On the third night, one of the men became rather drunk and began yelling at his horse who had reared up on his legs and dumped the man off of his back and into the mud. The ruckus stirred many of us awake including myself, and I perched on my bed to look out my window and observe the scene."

As she quietly spoke her tale, Legolas smiled at the images her story was creating in his own head. He could certainly picture Koto's actions from having the pleasure of interacting with the lively horse himself.

"He kept shouting at the horse and the anger rolled off of him in waves. You could tell that Koto had heard many of his tirades as he stood there in nonchalance. And then the whipping started," she stopped for a minute as she fiddled with the sleeves of her borrowed dress. "He had been tied up still from earlier so he could not flee. This also seemed to be a common occurrence for Koto. I was out of my home and into the street before my mother and father could even discover why their youngest was up and about. Running to the horse, I tried to cover his body with my own tiny one as tears streaked down my face. The man did not immediately notice my presence until he heard me cry out at the feeling of the skin on my back being torn open."

His eyes widened at that and she did not notice as his jaw clenched and his eyes held a hint of anger at the unexpected turn of her story.

"My parents had made it out as the man stumbled back in shock and Koto flew forward in a rage, no longer afraid of being whipped. My father was just as angry and my mother held me and made to take me home to care for me. I struggled past her and hugged one of Koto's legs while crying. I was afraid of leaving him alone, afraid of what would happen to him. I did not like this man or the treatment he bestowed upon such a lovely creature. I knew deep down that this would continue and it broke my heart. 'Please do not hurt him,' I begged. '_Ada (_daddy), we must take care of him. He was sent to us for this reason.' My father, in his anger and confusion at the entire situation, released the man and told him to leave and never return. His punishment would be to travel on foot and without aid since he could not appreciate the value of such a gift." Lehlina finished her train of thought in silence. _The man hardly put up a fight as he stumbled out of the village. I never could figure out why he left like that. Was it because of his fear of facing the several people that had come out and witnessed the entire event? Was he ashamed? Angry but lucid enough to know that he could not fight so many people?_

"A man should never treat any creature that way. I am only sorry that you paid a price to free him from such an existence," Legolas finally spoke up with trouble.

"I would gladly pay the price again if I had to. Koto is precious to me, and now he is all I have left."

Legolas jerked his head towards her once more in surprise. He did not know of how she came to them, but he had hoped it was not so dire of a situation that it now seemed to be. Before he could ask more about it, he realized that they had arrived at their destination and the doors opened from the other side. They both looked forward as his father stood before them and his eyes immediately trailed over to Lehlina.

Uncomfortable, she shifted closer to Legolas unknowingly and it was then that the older elf smiled down at her before gesturing them inside. As they followed him, the guards closed the doors behind them and Lehlina had time to deduce that this must be the King. Having never met one before, she was unsure of how to greet him. She settled with a slightly clumsy curtsey, before looking up at him with what dignity she had left. He smiled brightly at her although his eyes held slight confusion.

"I am King Thranduil, and I welcome to you Mirkwood, young one."

"You may call me Lehlina," she spoke timidly.

"I see you have become acquainted with my son, Legolas."

At this statement, Lehlina's eyes widened as her face became red once again and she glanced over at Legolas who also had the decency to look quite embarrassed himself.

"You are his son?" she whispered harshly to him before looking back at the King. _Yes, I can see the resemblance._

Thranduil seemed to be quite amused and boldly asked, "Ah, left that detail out, did he?"

"Indeed," she responded tight-lipped, before stepping forward past Legolas in order to hide the embarrassed look on her face from him. "I have something of great importance to discuss with you, my lord, and I am afraid it cannot wait."

He sighed and nodded at her, "No, I suppose it cannot. Please, I am ready to hear your tale if you are willing to share it."


	3. Revised: Departure

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Koto, Lehlina, and Arodeth.

Since I was pressed for time, I cranked this chapter out pretty fast just now. Apologies if I missed any mistakes.

Chapter 3: Departure

King Thranduil was absolutely stunned. For the past several minutes, the quiet woman in front of him had shared her tale of the ruthless attack on her home and the swift destruction of all life within it. The fact that the only reason she had survived was because she was absent was not lost on him as he silently wondered if the one of the Valar had possibly intervened and spared her. Rubbing his chin with his right hand, his eyes wandered to his son who had stood most of the time with arms crossed and a storm brewing in his eyes. He was obviously as disgusted and concerned as his father was with the events, but he knew that for Lehlina, it was so much more. Glancing back toward her, his eyes somewhat softened at the sight of her teary-eyed expression and the wringing of her hands. Stirring into action, he stood up and strode toward her before placing a hand on each of her shoulders.

"_Nae, gerich naergon nín _(Alas, you have my expression of deep regret)," he muttered mostly to himself as he looked down at her form with her head bowed. Her head snapped up before she brokenly whispered, "_Le hannon_(I thank you)." He visibly started at her response, realizing that she did indeed speak a bit of their language. Wanting to question her on her age and descent, he bit back the question knowing it was not the time nor place to enter such a discussion.

"I know nothing can be done to save any part of my home, but I needed to warn you and your people in case they should be targeting Mirkwood or any other areas of Rhovanion. Although," she petered off solemnly and looked to the side before continuing, "I did not see what beast it was that was responsible so I am afraid I have nothing else to offer you."

Placing his right hand under her chin, he lifted it so her eyes that were shining with unshed tears would meet his. "You have done more than enough, and I thank you for thinking of others in your time of grief. This attack is troubling, to be sure, but we have not received news from others of a similar occurrence. However, " his eyes traveled to Legolas at this point, "we have experienced a raid of our own on behalf of orcs. I do not feel they are related though, so do not fret, young one."

Lehlina's frown deepened at this news and she began to wring her hands once again. "Was anyone seriously hurt, my lord? Is there anything I can do to help?"

At her question, he smiled kindly at her. "We have had a few injured, yes, but they are being taken care of at the moment."

Lehlina turned to Legolas, suddenly remembering Arodeth's comment from earlier in the hallway. She studied his faraway stare and could perceive a hint of worry about the attack. She could tell from the King's statement that all of the injured elves were not seriously harmed and would live, so what was it that had him so worried? Was it the reason behind the attack or something else as a result of it? Knowing that whatever the reason was, the father and son would not willingly divulge the information to her, she decided to shelve the question away in her mind for the moment. Instead, another question quickly made its presence known and came forth from her lips.

"I had a pouch on me when I arrived. Do you know what has come of it?" Try as she might, she could not keep the panic out of her tone and both elves took notice of this.

"Arodeth has stored your items in your room, I believe, of what few they were," Legolas spoke finally since hearing her story.

Nodding her thanks, she turned back to the King wondering how to excuse herself properly and without seeming impolite and impatient. Perceiving her predicament, he made it easier for her by suggesting she take her leave and rest while she could. Lehlina's feet carried her from the room before her brain could register anything else happening around her or the fact that she was already taking her leave. Halfway down the first hall, she quickly turned on her heel and rushed back realizing she did not remember the way, but upon reaching for the doors she could hear raised voices behind them. Not wanting to eavesdrop once again, she turned to leave but stopped when she heard one frightening declaration from Legolas.

"He was our responsibility! Aragorn trusted us with this task, and he escaped at some point during the commotion. We failed him, father." His anger rang clearly, but it was clear that the anger was not directed towards anyone but himself. This was confirmed when he added softly, "I failed him."

Lehlina's eyebrows furrowed and feeling as if she had heard too much already, she turned once again and left the quieting voices behind her. She would risk getting lost at this point.

* * *

Flinging the door open to her room, she did not even take the time close it as she flew over to the dresser she had seen Arodeth rummaging through earlier. Panic spread throughout her as she ripped each drawer open and shuffled through its contents. Most of it did not belong to her as they were nightgowns or bedding, but as she got to the bottom drawer she sighed in relief as she saw her own clothes, cleaned and mended. Sifting through each article, she breathed easy when she found the pouch hidden underneath. Picking it up she pulled it open and reverently pulled the necklace out. Holding the heart within the palm of her hand, she let the chain dangle down as she passed her other hand over it gently. As she did, an image flashed in her mind of a dark stone wall glowing dimly. Frowning, she shook her head and passed her hand over it once again, but the image did not return. Sitting back on her heels, her thoughts returned to her father's instructions on not letting others know of the necklace unless she absolutely trusted them. Who could she trust in a time like this when all she had left were strangers?

Becoming disgruntled at her current line of thought, she turned her focus onto the conversation between Legolas and his father. Someone, or something, had escaped during the orc raid. A prisoner, perhaps? That was the most likely scenario as she reflected on the anger and worry in Legolas's voice. She could tell he was ashamed and disappointed in himself for allowing it to happen though she did not believe he was the one actively watching over the one who escaped. Was he more disappointed that it had happened or that he had let this person known as Aragorn down? She struggled with the question as to who this Aragorn could be and his relation to Mirkwood for he was obviously not a dweller of the forest, much less Rhovanion.

Passing a hand over her face, she grew weary with all of the questions and no answers in sight. If only her father or mother were here, they could perhaps help her work out most of what was occurring. _But they are gone, and they will never return, _she thought bitterly. _You are all that is left of them. _And what did she have to show for it? A mysterious necklace and hundreds of questions. Standing up, she grabbed her belt from the drawer and clasped it around her waist before attaching the pouch once again after sliding the necklace back inside it. If she stayed here any longer, she knew she would go crazy with grief or curiosity. Passing once more through her opened door, she closed it behind her and made her way through the halls hoping she could figure out how to get to the stables. She needed a familiar face right now, even if it belonged to an impatient horse.

* * *

Almost an hour later, a slightly irritated Lehlina managed to painfully find her way to the stables. Everything here was on a much larger scale than that of her own home. How did these people find their way around this place? Of course, they had all been here longer than a few days and had most likely grown up here. Shaking her head, she passed each stall until she saw a familiar coat of black and she opened the stall door and glided toward Koto. Neighing in appreciation and surprise, Koto nudged her shoulder with his head as her worries seem to disappear if only for a moment. She ran her hand down his nose and spoke in a quiet voice for a moment before grabbing a nearby brush and approaching Koto once more. Taking her time, she brushed him softly and ran her hands over his strong frame and hummed to herself.

Sighing to herself, she mumbled aloud, "what have we gotten ourselves into this time?"

Koto whinnied as if to agree and she laughed in appreciation. "I know we have always dreamed of an adventure, but it has come at such a steep price." Koto shifted as if he was unhappy with their reason that led them here. She sighed and patted his side gently.

"I am sorry for bringing up something so unpleasant, my friend. I am glad that you at least are here with me. I could not ask for a better companion." At this, Koto's head bobbed up and down and she laughed once again. "The question is, where do we go from here, for I do not intend to inconvenience Mirkwood any longer."

"You are of no inconvenience," a soft voice declared, startling Lehlina so much that she dropped the brush entirely. Whirling around, she put a hand to her chest out of surprise and embarrassment. Legolas stood outside of the stall leaning against the door.

"A warning of your presence would be nice, my lord," she said briskly before turning back around and reaching down for the brush, hoping that he had not noticed her quickly reddening cheeks.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to upset you," he spoke truthfully, "again." She imagined he was referring to when she had discovered he was a prince, a fact that had been revealed by his father and never by himself. Slightly ashamed of the tone she had taken with him, she waved off his apology before referring to his comment about her presence in his home.

"I have accomplished what I came here to do. There is no reason for us to stay longer and rob you of your hospitality. We will leave in the morning," she concluded knowing that she would be too weary to do so tonight, not to mention foolish. She knew not to trust her navigational skills in an unknown forest when she could not even find her way to the stables, much less her own room, without immense trouble.

"I have a better idea," he spoke up, causing her to turn towards him. "I leave in the morning for Rivendell."

Her eyes raised at this for she could remember her father mentioning such a place. Supposedly, its beauty was incomprehensible unless one could experience it on their own.

"Rivendell, my lord? Of what business do you have there?"

"I must deliver a message to Lord Elrond," he answered truthfully, although vaguely. Nodding, she posed another question.

"You would willingly pass me on to be a burden for them now?"

His eyes widened ever so slightly and he hastily began to muster up an answer that would not offend her. A smirk played at her lips lightly and his shoulders become less tense as his eyes narrowed slightly at her.

"You tease me, my lady," he pointed out as the realization dawned on him.

Pink dusted over her pale cheeks once more, and she turned from him again to a quiet Koto who she knew was observing their interaction with interest, amusement, and perhaps a little annoyance.

"Perhaps," she said wistfully. "There is no need to call me lady."

"As well as there is no need for me to be called lord," he countered, tilting his head to the side as he studied her and her loyal horse.

"But you are, in fact, a lord-a prince to be exact."

"And indeed, I believe you to be a lady."

"That is beside the point."

"Is it?" he questioned playfully. "I am sorry for not telling you." His tone had become serious now as he realized she was very much still bothered about the revelation of his heritage. "You already had so much going on around you, I did not want add to your troubles. I should have been honest with you from the beginning."

Her shoulders sagged as he apologized to her. Feeling quite ashamed of her actions, she turned to him and strode forward before leaning against the door as well.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Legolas. I should not have acted like such a child. I think I just-," looking down for a moment, she attempted to sort out her feelings, "I just do not know who to place my trust in for the first time in my life and I handled it poorly. Please forgive me?" Her feeble question made him smile lightly at her and he nodded his head once she glanced back up at him. Reaching a silent agreement, Lehlina smiled back at him before furrowing her eyebrows.

"Why do you wish me to accompany you to Rivendell?"

Getting back to the matter at hand, Legolas cleared his throat. "I believe Lord Elrond would be instrumental in guiding you to your next course of action. He may know things that myself or my father do not, " he finished as his eyes lingered on the violet patch in her eye. He wondered if it was his imagination or if it had grown slightly since he had seen it last.

"Would it be foolish of me to assume that he already has much to worry about without me adding to his burdens?"

"A leader always has much to attend to, but that does not mean he would not offer you any aid that he could. He is fair and just, I assure you."

Lifting her right foot behind her slightly, she tapped the ground with the tips of her toes as she thought to herself. Legolas noticed this odd habit, but said nothing as he could tell she was lost in thought.

"And you are sure you do not mind hauling around a stubborn horse with an equally stubborn rider?"

Koto neighed behind them, almost in defense and opposition to her statement, eliciting a laugh from Lehlina.

"We both know it to be true, my friend," she said in her own defense and Legolas observed them jovially. The two had such a strong connection, and Koto obviously brought joy to her life. He was glad that there was at least one thing in her world that had not been so harshly taken from her.

"I do not mind at all. It will be nice to have a companion with me other than the guards."

Lehlina looked back to Legolas as he truthfully responded to her earlier question and she lapsed once more into silence as she withdrew into her own mind. _What harm would there be in accompanying him? I have nothing left, after all, and no real path of my own to take. Perhaps this Lord Elrond _could_be a great help in unraveling the mysteries surrounding me and the necklace. If he could even answer one question, I would be in a better position than I am in now._

_"_Nothing would delight be more than to accompany you to Rivendell," she said resolutely.

His smile was instantaneous.

* * *

Lehlina reached down and rubbed Koto's neck as the small group continued their journey to Rivendell. After speaking with both Thranduil and Arodeth, they had departed earlier that week from the northern part of the forest from the western entrance. One of the guards had referred to it as Forest Gate, which made sense to Lehlina as she gazed at the arch-like opening as they passed through it. It was a dark narrow tunnel they passed through, with it being formed by two large ivy-layered, lichen covered trees. The sight, although impressive, was at the same time horrifying to her. The forest must have been beautiful at one point, but she could tell that the evil influence of something or someone had tainted its beauty in some places such as this one. Some of the leaves on the two trees were blackened and she shuddered to herself, knowing Koto must have also felt slightly uneasy. The fact that the path was watched by patrol guards of Mirkwood did little to quell her fears, and once they finally emerged and began to follow the Anduin south, she was immediately at ease once again.

Legolas had noticed her discomfort early on in their trip and had tried to distract her with stories of the when he was younger. She smiled at the appropriate times and asked questions when possible. It seemed he had managed to get into quite the mischief as a younger prince, and he accomplished this best when he was with Elladan and Elrohir, the two sons of Elrond. The stories he shared reminded her of Ludo and Caritan and it was then that she became quiet. When Legolas had asked what ailed her, she had ignored his question and instead asked him if Elrond had any more children besides the "trickster twins" as she had dubbed them in her own mind. Legolas, realizing that she wished to avoid his question as well as any more stories of his two dear friends, allowed her to change the subject.

"He has one daughter, Arwen Undomiel. She is the youngest of the three and the most fair, though Elladan and Elrohir would both argue otherwise," he said with a smirk to himself. Lehlina smiled at this claim, unable to deny that she was looking forward to perhaps meeting the two; however, she felt an unfamiliar pang in her chest when he referred to Arwen as fair. Brushing it aside, she brought her attention back to Legolas as he continued unaware of her slight and temporary discomfort. "She is very kindhearted, and I believe that she will be pleased to have another female around."

At this last statement, she knit her eyebrows together in confusion, "What of her mother?"

Legolas grew quiet and she could see his jaw clench as he pondered whether or not he should share any more with the young woman.

"Forgive me, I did not think before asking. You need not reveal anything else." Legolas nodded gratefully for it was not his story to tell.

"You have done no harm, Lehlina. Perhaps you will learn the truth of what happened to the lady Celebrian, but it is not this day." Nodding in understanding, Lehlina faced the path in front of them once again with a weary heart.

Neither spoke again for a long while as they each continued to dwell on their own thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Reviews would be lovely And thank you to my loyal readers who have waited so patiently for this to be picked up again.


	4. Revised: Heartstrings

Glory Bee: I reeeeeally can't be specific in my response to you as I have something planned that may actually fit your wish somewhat. It is a bit complicated and hopefully you will be pleased with where it goes, but I could also completely crash and burn :). Hopefully, it will be the former and not the latter. ^_^

FluffyMuStArDD: Thank you very much :) I have improved greatly from my first endeavor, but I admit I definitely have room for improvement. Hopefully people can stick with me through this story, either way.

* * *

So, there will be a new addition at the beginning of each chapter that may not make ...well, almost any sense now...but in the long run, it should fit together quite nicely. Is the suspense killing anyone yet? No? Well, darn.

Might I add that this story has a bit of a disturbing/depressing bit near the end, so fair warning to all of you.

Enjoy, my lovely readers, and as always, I own only that what I have created.

* * *

Chapter 4: Heartstrings

_The darkness has been spreading slowly, swallowing everything in its wake. My fears have become more pronounced though he assures me we will be protected and that we will protect them, in turn. It has always been this way for us, and he is certain that we will be able to weather this storm as well. Yet, there is doubt that tickles at the back of my mind, and it can no longer be ignored. There is something that does not sit right with me, and I know that while everything is at risk, it is her especially that I must worry about. Today, I will begin to take whatever steps necessary to protect what I can, even if it is only one thing that will come out of this unharmed. Even if it means that everything else around will fall to ruin._

* * *

The beauty of Imladriswas not lost on Lehlina as the company crossed into the valley and approached the city slowly. Legolas had turned his gaze to her when he heard a sharp intake of breath once Rivendell had come into their sights. A smile flitted across his face as her eyes widened to the size of saucers, noting that this action made her appearance akin to a child in wonder. He had, of course, experienced a similar feeling when he first visited Rivendell as a young ellon and its beauty, over time, had become muted to him. His appreciation was renewed as seeing her expression recalled memories of his own. Knowing that Lehlina had never experienced places other than her home made him feel somewhat selfish and led him to believe he took his own travels and freedoms for granted. Tucking his head down to his chest, he wondered what was to come of her once they made it the House of Elrond. Would she stay in Imladris and start a new life among the elves or would she go somewhere else? Perhaps she would continuously travel, going where the wind carried her. Glancing over at her once more, he realized that perhaps she would be quite willing to explore the lands and leave nothing in her wake except the dust kicked up from beneath Koto's hooves.

While he was very willing to include her in his journey, he could not help that a small part of him wish she had stayed in Mirkwood. His father seemed fairly intrigued as to her heritage, and Legolas himself realized that he also desired to know more about her. He could see himself becoming friends with the woman, at least for a time. He did not fully know or understand her quite yet, and until that moment came, he could not possibly know if their friendship would be able to stand the test of time.

As they neared the stables, he pushed away the hopeful thought that they could build a long-lasting friendship and that they may, in some way, remain in each others lives.

* * *

Lehlina made certain that she did not bite her nails as she was normally prone to doing when nervous. Instead, she took to pinching sections of her riding dress at her sides and rubbing the fabrics between her fingers. Meeting one elven king had already frayed her nerves; meeting another was wearing them down entirely. Adding to her fears was the knowledge that Elrond could have answers to many of her questions, including ones she had not thought to ask before. Scampering somewhat gracelessly behind Legolas and the guards, she almost ran into the back of the prince when they came to a halt. Still playing with the fabric, she barely noticed when Legolas turned and lowered his gaze to observe her habit. Raising one delicate eyebrow, he reached with his left hand and gently enclosed his over the top of her right one, automatically stilling her movements. Without turning her head, her eyes flicked to the right and took in his amused expression and she felt rather unhappy with herself. Though his smile both calmed her and made her feel embarrassed at her actions, the way he gripped and gently squeezed her hand let her know that he also worried for her. Nodding her head at him and forcing a small smile, he released her hand and turned to face the doors that were now opening and allowing them into where they were to meet Elrond.

As they stepped forward, Lehlina swallowed down the fear that was beginning to overcome her. Desperate to grasp her necklace in order to bring some comfort, she had to make do with allowing herself to breathe. The necklace was not to be mentioned or revealed- at least, not at this very moment.

Elrond was standing as they entered and neared him. Legolas immediately greeted him familiarly as Lehlina shifted back and forth from her left to right foot and took in his appearance. He was tall, of course, as all elves seemed to be. His grey eyes seemed severe to her, but she could see that they brightened briefly at meeting Legolas. She could tell he worried about many things and that each reason was warring to take precedence over another. Tilting her head to the side and pondering to herself, she realized that although he seemed quite stern, he also held kindness and warmth within him though it was buried under fear and doubt. His hair was darker than hers, but shone nonetheless, and once again she felt a bit ashamed at her own appearance. Before she could finish her observations, her eyes shot over to Legolas when she realized he had just spoken in her direction and that Elrond was now gazing at her with his eyebrows lowered considerably.

Stumbling forward, she offered a curtsey and glanced up at him.

"Thank you for allowing us into your home, my Lord. It is truly amazing here."

Elrond allowed a ghost of a smile to play over his face as he stepped towards her. Anxious once more, she shyly met his eyes and wondered what he was looking for as he searched her face.

"Lady Lehlina, I welcome you to Imladris," he began, and she noticed his voice was firm and carried across the room in a commanding way. "Legolas informs me that you may have some questions for me."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded and claimed, "Yes, Lord Elrond. There is much that dwells on my mind, but I know not where to start."

Smiling tiredly, he responded, "I find that starting from the beginning is perhaps the best place."

As he said this, she let out a relieved laugh and began to feel more at ease. "Of course, my Lord."

"I know you have much to ask, but I am sorry to say that now is not the time for that," he began as her anxiety seemed to dissipate. He turned a bit towards Legolas and continued, "I have been taking care of a young hobbit that Glorfindel came across in the wilds a few days ago. He has improved greatly, but I fear I must return to his side."

Legolas hesitantly nodded at this news and Lehlina knew it was not just because she would be waiting still for answers. The memory of the conversation she had heard between him and his father came back to her mind and she knew he was desperate to speak with Elrond about it. Whatever escaped from Mirkwood had ties to Aragorn, and somehow, Elrond. Her mind then turned to the thought of the wounded hobbit and she wondered what had happened to him and why he had been so far away from his home. Was he driven out as well? She worried for his welfare as she knew what it was like to wake up injured in an unknown place after fleeing from chaos. Feeling selfish about her own desperate wants, she spoke next.

"Is there anything I can do to help, my Lord?"

Elrond's eyes softened as he gazed at her again, a new light appearing in them as he considered the woman in front of him.

"You are generous to offer, but for now I believe that you and Legolas should rest for your journey has been long. I will find you when I am able to and we can discuss anything you desire."

Her heart sunk as she felt useless once more, but she knew if he truly needed any aid, he would have indicated so.

Realizing that they were to be sent to their own rooms to recover and take rest, she let her mind drift off as the two elves spoke quietly and briefly about the trip they had just completed. Following behind them as quietly as she could, she did not realize how tired she was from the ride until she thought about climbing into a bed. She had not ridden so long before and she knew Koto himself must have been really tired. Neither were used to the amount of land they had covered and she decided that next time she saw him, she would have a delicious treat for him in order to convey her appreciation towards her beloved horse.

So deep in thought was she that she did not even realize that Elrond had departed from her and Legolas, leaving the two standing in the hallway in front of a closed door. Becoming aware of his stare, she raised an eyebrow in defense and barked out a curt "what?" not meaning for it to come out as harsh as it did.

"This is to be where you will rest. I asked if you were feeling well for you look to be in pain."

"I suppose I am a bit tired, but nothing a few hours of sleep will not cure," she spoke softly hoping to erase the harsh tone she had used before.

"Of course. I am sure you are not used to such long travel," he spoke truthfully and not meaning to offend her.

Smiling shyly, she managed to keep from blushing and responded, "I am afraid I am not as well-traveled as you and your companions are. Perhaps some day I will grow accustomed to it, but not for a while." He smiled at her comment and watched as she went to open the door, noticing that her body sagged against it just barely as she twisted the doorknob. Seeing that she grew more tired by the second, he made to step back as she turned towards him again. He would leave her to rest and then he would go in search for his old dear friends, the thought causing a smirk to appear on his face.

Noticing his smirk and wistful expression, Lehlina held down a laugh, knowing that he more than likely was going to track down the trickster twins and she shook her head. She could not deny that she wanted to meet them, but she also knew that if she did not sleep soon, she would surely fall on her face and that would be a very unbecoming sight indeed.

"Go," she said softly. "I will be fine on my own from here on out."

Legolas nodded and pointed to the door not too far down the hall and on the same side as hers.

"That will be my room if you need assistance with anything, my lady."

"Lehlina," she corrected as her eyes began to drift shut slowly.

"Lehlina," he smiled as he responded. "Sleep well this night," he added as he turned and disappeared down the hall and past his own door. Chuckling to herself, she closed the door softly behind her and took no time to undress or even glance around the room as she made a beeline to the inviting bed and collapsed on top of it before drifting off into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

_'You were not there to protect them. You forfeited their lives while you were out on your silly adventure,' her inner voice berated her as she drifted slowly through the burning village. 'Look what you are responsible for. Look upon their final resting ground, where you left them behind once again when you escaped.'_

_Her eyes widened as she saw a man running down the otherwise quiet road. Horrified, she realized that he was on fire and screaming in agony. Running towards the man, she yanked the cloak off from her own back and wrapped it around his burning frame before pulling him to the ground as quickly as she could and attempted to douse the flames that engulfed him. One of his hands shot out and wrapped around her wrist, and it was then she took in his charred face and noticed his eyes. They were the eyes of her father and she cried out as his grip tightened._

_"You left us. You condemned us," he hissed out at her. Shaking her head emphatically, she tried to pull her wrist away from him._

_"No! I-it was not my intention, I swear!" she all but shouted in earnest as tears welled up in her eyes._

_"You left us. You were to die with us," he said as his gaze narrowed and his grip continued to tighten around her wrist. It was then that she realized her wrist was burning. Her eyes drifted down to see that a fire had started at his hand and was drifting up his arm and threatened to swallow his entire form._

_"Let me- let me help you," she begged as she tried to put out the fire once more with her tattered cloak._

_"You will burn with us," he said as his fingers began to uncurl form her wrist. Tears were now streaming down her dirty and ashen face and the flames overtook him completely, and she could hardly see any part of him other than his eyes boring into her own and tearing apart her sanity. It was then she realized she could hear a faint scream coming from somewhere nearby, and as the flames began to lick up her own body uncontrollably, the screaming grew louder._

"Lehlina, wake up! You must wake up!"

The woman inhaled sharply as she became aware of the hands that gripped her shoulders and shook her violently. Flying up into a sitting position, she began patting fiercely at her own clothes desperate to put out the fire that consumed her. The hands that were on her shoulders drifted down to her own and grabbed her wrists gently but firmly. She made to cry out but noticed her voice was hoarse. With a start, she realized that the screams from her dream had been her own. Allowing her eyes to flash around the room, she realized there was no fire and that she was not in her village. Looking back to the person that was on her bed and leaning over her in worry, she recognized the features of the prince she had met from Mirkwood. His eyes seemed darker than usual, and even though there was only worry that she could detect within them, they brought an overwhelming sense of calm.

"Legolas?" she breathed out weakly as she struggled to realize that her father was not looking back at her now, that he was not accusing her. Her hands had stilled their rapid movements, but her chest heaved up and down and tears began to build up in her brown eyes. Her lower lip trembled as she tried to calm her breathing and accept where her life had taken her as of late. As hot tears fell down her red cheeks, Legolas allowed his left hand to reach up carefully and cup her right cheek. Her eyes drifted down to her hands and she clenched them into fists as she closed her eyes and began to sob heavily.

His heart tightened at the sight of her crumpled expression and he clenched his jaw as he watched her break down. He had just been returning from catching up with Elrohir and Elladan when he heard screams coming from Lehlina's room. As panic rose within him, he had flown through the door in a matter of seconds, ready to protect the woman from an unknown enemy. He had been utterly surprised when he saw that she fought, instead, in a nightmare. Her eyebrows were lowered and her face scrunched up in pain as her hands clenched the sheets beneath her.

He had been trying to wake her, rather unsuccessfully, for a few moments until something finally snapped her out of her trance and into the waking world. Her reactions were swift and quickly transitioning, and as realization dawned on her, his heart dropped into his stomach once her resolve broke. Knowing he could do not do anything to fix what had happened to her in the past, he instead focused on what he could do now to soften her pain. Tentatively reaching forward, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled the girl towards him. He could feel her tense up, but she allowed him to draw her in to him. Wrapping his other arm around her, he held her as she sobbed into his chest and clung to his tunic. He rested his cheek against the top of her head and rubbed his right hand up and down her back. The knowledge that she had no one left in her life was almost overwhelming to him as he realized the significance of her losses. What she needed now more than anything was a friend-someone who could help her through this difficult time- and he aimed to be this person for her. He would be a rock for the fragile woman that shook in his arms and held onto him as if he would disappear any moment and leave her alone to her own personal torment and ruin.

Legolas muttered soothing words to her in the quiet of night as her sobs continued to tug at his heartstrings. He eventually changed their positions so he was leaned back against one of her pillows and pulled her to his side, hoping the position would coax her back to sleep. His left arm circled around her frame again, while his right hand smoothed down her hair. She continued to cry against his chest for nearly an hour, at which point her cries then began to turn into sniffles. Eventually, she became quiet altogether and her left hand that had been clenching his tunic tightly began to loosen. He let his right hand drift down from her hair and to her hand that now rested lightly on chest. Slipping his hand into hers, he sighed softly as he tried to erase the haunting memory of the defeat in her eyes, the sound of her screams, and the heavy release of her emotions.

Feeling an immense need to protect her, he decided he would stay with her for tonight and keep watch should he be needed once more. He knew, deep down, that he would protect her for many days to come even if she did not need or ask for him to do so. Unless she cut him from her life completely, he felt inexplicably indebted to her. If even friendship should fail, he would still be her guardian for he knew that she needed him-needed something- to keep her tied to this life.

What he did not realize, and would not for some time, was that he needed this woman just as much as she needed him.


	5. Revised: The Children of Elrond

Disclaimer: I own almost nothing in this story, blah blah blah. You all know by this point which characters are mine and which belong to Tolkien. ^_^

Glory Bee: I am very pleased that you enjoyed the last chapter I enjoyed writing the final scene and hope you like what lies ahead at the end of this one (though it's a bit more toned down).

The-painted-miao- I am getting excited, too! Unfortunately, the fellowship will not make much of an appearance until the next chapter. I got a bit carried away with the other inhabitants of Rivendell in this one :D

FluffyMuStArDD- When I wrote this story the first time around, I had a muddled vision of who Lehlina was and where she had come from. Upon rewriting this, she has sort of taken on a life of her own and is molding herself in my mind. I am quite pleased with what may come from it ^_^ And hooray for stomach flutters!

Compa16: Indeed! Haha but seriously, I hope it remains interesting for you.

WestAnimeBrigade: Here is the update you have been waiting for since last week . I am glad that people have taken to it so well. I would not have picked this up again if my readers weren't so lovely and loyal!

Martine9295: What a glowing review! I really don't deserve your words, but they did make my day! I struggle with my writing actually, but I am glad it comes across as honest to someone. I have become really honest with emotions in life because of everything that I have been through. Sometimes fully going into an incident or working through what you're feeling _helps_ you to process and recover. Does that make any sense? Sometimes I am a silly and crazy individual, so it may only make sense in my broken brain. And I hope this chapter sates your wish for a somewhat stronger bond between L&L.

When I started this chapter, I had something else in my mind entirely but as my writing would have it, other characters took precedence instead. The council and pending fellowship will not make an appearance until the next chapter because of this, but hopefully this chapter will still be well received. I really wanted to introduce Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir. I don't believe I ever introduced the brothers the first time I wrote this story, and I have always regretted it because I felt like it would be nice to take some liberties with their characters. Although this chapter mainly showcases the sillier sides of them, I assure you they can also be serious about other things. I just really wanted a more light-hearted chapter and a chance for Lehlina to experience other people besides those in the fellowship.

Also, do you remember how I said last chapter that each chapter would now have an extra something inserted at the beginning? Well, I meant it. :)

So enjoy, my dear readers!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Children of Elrond

_I now realize that the quest set before me, upon my first arrival, was perhaps fraught with constant peril so that I may appreciate what I have become blessed with since then. Never would I have imagined that my path would lead me here to this kingdom and with these people as I set out for something else entirely. How can I possibly lament at the dark turn my life is now taking, and so quickly, when I have so much to fight for when some people have nothing to sacrifice? For what is a sacrifice if there is nothing of value, nothing to cherish, that you might give up in exchange for the betterment of others or to serve a higher purpose? To sacrifice is a notion that is so completely selfless, and one that some people may never experience or learn to appreciate in all of their lives. I have been told before that these are the blessed ones, yet all I feel for them is sorrow. It is with these thoughts that I have come to realize that a sacrifice lies ahead. A sacrifice that could cost everything for one, but nothing for the others. I know what needs to be done, and I grasp the implications of what will be lost should it be a success. If there is ever any action or choice in my life that I may be truly proud of, let it be this one thing. Let my choice to die become their chance to live, and may my family forgive me. _

* * *

Warmth. Indescribable warmth. How could something be so warm when all she had felt recently was the gripping cold tendrils of death taunting her? How could she enjoy something so lovely when so many others would never feel it again?

Brown eyes flashed open as she struggled to shake the dark thoughts from her mind and the images of those she had grown to love in her previous home. The weight of death upon her shoulders since the attack had become more cumbersome as time passed. Lehlina could not comprehend the idea of living when everyone else had died. Would it even be fair, _or right, _to move on with her life when they were not given the same choice?

Allowing herself to blink away the irritation from the bright light coursing through the room, she sat up in the bed she had fallen asleep in the previous night and stretched deeply as the covers fell from her body. Looking down in confusion, she realized she could not recall sliding under the covers at any point or even taking off her riding boots and placing them on the floor near her. _Perhaps I was more tired than I thought, _she mused as all she could remember was falling facedown onto the bed and passing out for the remainder of the evening. Dragging her fingers through her tangled hair, she slid out of the bed and straightened out her wrinkled dress before sliding on her boots. Crossing the room to her door, her hand lingered in mid-air as she briefly wondered where she would go. She did not exactly have any specific intentions as to what she should do on this day. Shrugging, she opened the door and stepped out before shyly knocking on the door that led to Legolas's room and waited. She allowed the seconds to tick by before accepting that he was not here. Feeling slightly disappointed, but also partly relieved, she turned and began to self-consciously wander the hallway that lay ahead of her with no real sense of where to go.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, she had managed to stumble out into the open and came upon a lush garden whereupon she began to observe the plants and flowers she found within. Wishing that her lessons from her parents had included fauna and wildlife, she would observe each flower and come up with her own name for them as she appreciated each one's beauty. As her fingers glided over the pale blue petals of one flower, her other hand absentmindedly pulled her necklace out from under her dress and clasped the heart pendant in her hand. An image flashed into her mind again of an old man clad in an earthen brown robe bent with his palm pressed against the earth. Lehlina stumbled away from the flower but continued to clutch her necklace as another image arose of the same man turning towards something-_or someone?-_ with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"You must be his companion."

Relinquishing her tight hold on the necklace, Lehlina inhaled sharply before remembering to stuff the chain back under her dress and whirling around to face her visitor. The breathy, soft voice had emerged from the most breath-taking elf Lehlina had ever seen. Her dark tresses fell far down her tall and feminine frame, and her grey eyes were wide but patient as she observed the meek woman in front of her as well. The dress she wore looked to be a deep blue, velvet fabric and had a scooped neckline with sleeves that billowed out at her wrists and draped down towards the earth. Lehlina began to smooth out her wrinkled riding dress once more, and smiled weakly at the woman who commanded all of her attention. The air she carried exuded regality and she briefly wondered if this was indeed who she believed it to be.

"Forgive me, but of whom do you speak?" Lehlina squeaked out pitifully and the elf smiled a genuine smile at her as she seemed to float across the earth towards the brown-eyed woman.

"It is I who must beg your forgiveness, I did not mean to startle you," she breathed as she kindly observed Lehlina who grasped that the elf before her was not judging her, at least, and she began to relax. "You arrived with Legolas yesterday."

Nodding her assent, she struggled to keep her hands still and spoke, "I did, in fact." Pausing, she tilted her head to the side and questioned, "Pardon my curiosity, but are you the lady Arwen?"

The elf seemed to notice her sheepishness as she quickly addressed her, "I am, but I am afraid I have not yet learned who you are. I know not what all my father has indulged to you, but we have many visitors from afar within our midst."

Feeling embarrassed with herself for not introducing herself sooner, she took note that Arwen bore no ill-will or impatience towards her even now as she demonstrated her lack of manners. "I am Lehlina. Prince Legolas has graciously allowed me to travel with him from Mirkwood, although I dwelled in another part of Rhovanion." Glancing down, she suddenly hoped Arwen did not press her for more information in regards to her home. _Could it even be called home anymore?_

Sensing her discomfort, Arwen bowed her head almost indiscernibly and gently placed her hand on Lehlina's shoulder. "Welcome to Imladris, Lehlina."

Lehlina smiled at Arwen as she raised her eyes up once more and nodded her gratitude.

"Legolas was looking for you earlier, but I am afraid my dear brothers have whisked him away once more," Arwen spoke with amusement lacing her tone.

Laughing aloud, Lehlina brightened at her comment before adding, "Legolas told me quite a few stories during our journey. It seems they must be missing his company almost as much as he missed theirs, though I shudder to wonder what they could possibly be up to at the moment."

Arwen let out a laugh of her own, although Lehlina noticed it was quite feminine and sounded a lot like soft bells carrying across the wind. The two females smiled as each wondered what trouble might be brewing while they conversed openly in the lush garden.

"I promised him that I would find you so that he may cease his worrying," she continued once their laughs faded. "You two must have many stories of your own." At this, Lehlina squinted in confusion before hesitantly claiming, "I have not known him for too long. We have only recently crossed paths." Arwen's eyes widened a small amount at this statement before smiling once more but with something in her expression that Lehlina could not decipher.

"I must apologize then, for it seemed that you had been in acquaintance longer with the way he spoke of you."

Lehlina did not catch the subtle, but pleasant shift in Arwen's tone and waved off her comment, "You need not be sorry, my lady. I am sure King Thranduil asked him to keep an eye out for me until he must leave once more."

"Yes, I am sure that is it," Arwen said quietly as they turned to leave the garden and look for the three elves. "And please, Lehlina, call me Arwen."

The two exchanged lighthearted smiles as they continued on their way.

* * *

Before discovering the whereabouts of Legolas and the aforementioned twins, they had made a detour to Arwen's room as Arwen wished to gift Lehlina with a few dresses of her own. Lehlina had adamantly refused while blushing profusely, but Arwen's mild-nature became tinged with a stubbornness of her own as she claimed they were dresses she could no longer fit into and that were just gathering dust anyway. Fifteen minutes of polite arguing led to a sulking Lehlina who stood with her shoulders drooped as Arwen finished adjusting the dress on her as a small smirk graced her delicate lips.

"Do not look as if you are about to walk to your own death," she scolded Lehlina in good nature.

"This just feels wrong, that is all," Lehlina muttered in embarrassment and attempted to stand up straight once more.

"I assure you that it is not," she responded as she began to gently comb the tangles out of the woman's hair. "This color does look lovely on you," she cooed as Lehlina finally glanced in the mirror at the clothing. She was sure Arwen had given her simpler dresses in order to placate the woman's rebuttals. The one she wore was not as elegant as the dress Arwen was currently wearing, but it was still just as beautiful. The color was lavender and contrasted nicely with her light brown hair that was beginning to look less like a rat's nest and more like an actual head of hair. Its neckline scooped as well but not as low as Arwen's and for that, Lehlina was thankful as she could feel the heart on the chain hiding under the gown. The chain, however, was still visible but Lehlina noted that Arwen never asked about what could be attached to it. The sleeves billowed out at the wrists as well but only extended a couple of inches past her hands. Thankful that they did not hang farther, she still worried that she would get them caught on anything and everything. The dress cinched around her waist slightly but not enough to hug her frame or make it feel like a second skin.

Arwen had noticed the healing scar on the woman's back while helping her with the dress. The questions that flitted around in her mind stayed locked inside and she chose to not push the visitor about it, though she felt sorrow for her.

Instead, she made to pull half of her hair back and braided a single braid down her back and Lehlina was warmed at the gesture, as the last person who did anything with her hair was her mother. Feeling a sharp pang in her chest at this thought, it faded as she remembered that Arwen did not have the presence of her mother either though she still did not the story behind that.

The two smiled at each other as Arwen finished her work, and they left the room quickly while Lehlina thanked her once again before they began making guesses as to where they might find the elves.

* * *

To their surprise (and a bit of disappointment), they did not find chaos reigning in their wake, but instead found Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas practicing archery. As they arrived on the scene, Lehlina took a quick moment to assess the twins. Like Arwen and Elrond, they also had long, dark hair and grey eyes. Shaking her head at this, she noticed that they both had clefts in their chins and that they probably had a great many admirers in their time what with their strong facial structures. She briefly wondered how many female elves must have garnered for Legolas's attention over the years and dismissed the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Arwen!" one of the brothers had claimed with arms wide open and a jovial smile on his face as he noticed their arrival. The other two males turned as he stepped forward and continued, "We were wondering when you would find us. Elladan guessed that you were expecting us to be running rampant, and not here doing something entirely innocent."

Elladan snorted from behind him and the twinkle in the speaker's eyes did not go amiss to Lehlina as she wondered what they could have possibly achieved before sneaking off to the archery field. Arwen must have had the same idea as she opened her mouth to speak but was beaten by him speaking once more.

"And who might you be?" he sidled up to Lehlina with a confident, but unthreatening smile. "Surely this is not the same woman that our friend has spoken of all morning?" Lehlina's eyes glanced behind his right shoulder as she saw Legolas walk up with a smile gracing his lips even though he seemed somewhat perturbed at the elf's comment.

"I am Lehlina, and you must be Elrohir?" she asked, trying to sound confident and not at all bothered at his closeness. Her breath hitched as he swiftly picked up her right hand placed a quick kiss on her knuckles.

"I am, my fair lady. And I am honored that you know of me!" he exclaimed quite enthusiastically before his eyes surreptitiously glanced at Legolas, "I assume I have Legolas to thank for that." Before she could respond, he looked back at her once more and continued with, "He did not describe in detail to me of your beauty, however, which I see to be quite a crime! Why did you allow us to pull you away from finding her? Perhaps you wished to hide her for yourself!" Elrohir had faced Legolas once more as his teasing continued, and for that Lehlina was thankful as she blushed and looked anywhere but at her company. She knew he was just trying to get a friendly rise out of the Mirkwood prince, but the false attention still did nothing for her nerves.

"Elrohir, you will frighten the poor girl off. Cease your tongue for once," Elladan joined the others and scolded Elrohir though he did it lightly. "I am Elladan, as you have heard, and I do apologize for my brother's ways." Elrohir slapped his back roughly, but Elladan remained firm as Lehlina let out a small laugh at their antics.

"Do you see what I have been blessed with?" Arwen questioned Lehlina in false exasperation.

"They do seem to be quite a handful," Lehlina responded as the two shared a smile and the brothers observed them.

"Would you like to hear the nickname she has come up with for the two of you?" Arwen inquired and the two brothers immediately became intrigued as Lehlina looked a bit nervous all of a sudden.

"I daresay I would love to hear it," Elrohir spoke finally in hopes to nudge the girl into responding.

"The Trickster Twins," she mumbled in slight embarrassment before Elladan began chuckling and Elrohir nodded in appreciation.

"I do believe I like the sound of that," Elrohir claimed as Elladan quieted down. Lehlina noticed that Legolas had not said anything yet, and she smiled at him as her eyes portrayed her concern for him. He shook his head and simply smiled back. "Legolas must have regaled you with quite a few stories then," Elrohir continued before shifting the attention from them. "I trust you slept well after arriving last night?"

Lehlina noticed that as he uttered this question that Legolas had stilled all movement and almost seemed to glare at Elrohir. Confused, Lehlina made to answer the question, "I slept-," and before she could finish with _fine, _she realized that something seemed wrong about her answer. A memory began to stir inside her of flames and soothing words, but it was so foggy that she could not exactly grasp what any of it meant. Looking over at Legolas, she saw that he was very quiet and looked at her with concern and curiosity and something else.

Lehlina was saved from answering him as they heard angry low shouts coming from somewhere nearby. She noticed that Elrohir's eyes grew wide and Elladan grabbed his arm and began to pull him away from them.

"While it has been very nice making your acquaintance, Lehlina, and seeing you again, dear sister, we must take our leave now," Elladan's words were rushed as they broke into a run and disappeared and Arwen let out a deep sigh as another elf appeared from the opposite direction with a short, stout man at his side and with something laced throughout his burly beard. He was yelling and obviously irritated about something. Arwen stepped forward to dissolve the situation that had arisen, and Lehlina tilted her head to the side as Legolas began to pull her away from the scene. She let out a small laugh to herself once they had gotten far enough away and she had realized that his beard had been covered in feathers.

* * *

Legolas was deep in thought as he strolled with Lehlina across one of the bridges. When he had left her this morning, she had seemed at peace as he had pulled her covers back enough to shift her underneath them and burrow her in a cocoon of blankets. He had been arguing internally with himself if he should be there when she awoke. His fear was that someone would come looking for him and, upon finding him in her room, would stir up rumors. The last thing he would want to do is ruin the reputation of a woman so pure. His other fear was that she would not remember what had occurred the night before and would be frightened, or would instead be ashamed if she did remember what he had witnessed. Knowing that she had been sleeping peacefully for a few hours since then, he decided to leave her side. Before leaving the room, he had smiled down at her sleeping figure and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face gently so as not to wake her.

The twins had found him five minutes later in the halls and immediately turned him back in the opposite direction telling him that they were looking for someone interesting to spend their morning with, but would settle for his company instead. He had raised his eyebrows when he saw a feather float out from one of Elladan's sleeves but decided he did not want to know just yet what they had been up to as they passed by Lehlina's room. He had been in their company for almost an hour when he felt the need to check up on her just in case another nightmare was beginning to creep in. He had left the two brothers to their own devices as they were bickering once again about the details of a story they were sharing with him.

He was surprised to find that she was missing from her room, and panic slowly began to ebb into the corner of his mind. Had she left her room in despair or simply to begin her day? He knew not where to find her, but he walked in the direction he had gone in this morning before the twins had steered him away. Unfortunately, it had not taken them long to realize they had lost the addition to their company and had sought him out as he sought after Lehlina. Once again, they happened upon him begging for a chance at a friendly competition at the archery field and had all but shoved him into his room to retrieve his bow and quiver. As he stepped back out into the hall, he had greeted Arwen with an almost pleading look in his eyes. She merely smiled at him, as she knew how much attention her brothers demanded and was thankful that there was someone else who could take on the duty of giving it to them. Pulling Arwen to the side as the other two once again entered into another teasing argument, he alerted her to his intentions of finding the woman he had arrived with the night before. Arwen barely had a moment to tell him she would search for her as her brothers pulled him away once more all while they still fought, leaving an amused Arwen in their wake.

They had not been at the field for too long when Arwen had interrupted their competition with his charge in tow. As Elrohir praised the woman's beauty, Legolas took the moment to study the dress that Arwen had no doubt lent to her. It was much different then the riding dresses he had seen her in since meeting her and he felt a small amount of pride swell within him as he admitted to himself that the shade of her dress complimented her nicely. Arwen had also taken to braiding a section of her hair and he could tell that this put Lehlina at ease as she had not been tugging at it with shame as she usually tended to do, whether she realized it or not.

He was also thoroughly pleased to see that she did not look to be lost in thought or upset from the nightmare she had experienced. As her eyes briefly met his, the thought crossed his mind that she may not even remember what had occurred. As Elrohir lavished attention on her, partly to tease him he had assumed, he still felt somewhat bothered at the display and briefly wondered if there was some truth behind Elrohir's words and what his full intentions might be with her. Additionally, the question arose in his mind as to what Lehlina thought of the charming elf in front of her. He dismissed the question quickly as his company shared a laugh over the title Lehlina had bestowed upon them and his smile returned as Lehlina's grew.

He held in a breath when Elrohir questioned her about her sleep and he suddenly wished he had not mentioned anything to him earlier when they asked what had troubled him. Seeing her deliberate on her answer, it was then he knew for sure that she did not have any recollection of last night. It even seemed to him that the question itself may have triggered a fleeting memory, but before she could process it, a bellow had interrupted the conversation. As he escorted her away from the field, he knew that the pending conversation between the dwarf and Arwen must be a direct result of whatever the twins had been up to earlier in the morning right before they had found him. Knowing that Arwen had practice in handling blown tempers due to her brothers, he steered Lehlina far away, also not wanting her first meeting with a dwarf to be one in such a foul mood.

Those were the events that had led the duo to one of the bridges scattered throughout Imladris and he smiled as she leaned against one of the railings in stunned silence as she appreciated the waterfall they were hovering over. Her hands roamed the railing freely as she took in their surroundings in excitement, and he leaned the left side of his body against the same railing as he crossed his arms over his chest and observed her quietly. The question as to whether she would stay here or not pushed its way back into the forefront of his mind and he fought to keep the frown off of his face. The serene environment would be good for her and he knew that Elrond and his children would welcome her with open arms as he could see the beginning of a true friendship between Arwen and the young woman. He could not think of a better place to leave her in with her current predicament although it bothered him that he would, at some point, _have_ to leave her behind. His father had made it obvious to him that her current path did not involve his own home. Who would protect her from the dreams when he left? A bothersome voice nagged at him that Elrohir could always come to her aid.

"I cannot believe how lovely everything here is," the woman broke through his thoughts and her wistful expression inspired yet another smile from him. "It is hard to believe that I am here now, though I would prefer it to be as the outcome of a more positive situation," she added in a low voice. He noticed that she quickly shook herself from the negative turn her thoughts had taken and he uncrossed his arms and moved closer to her, resting his elbows on the railing as she peered down once more at the whirling water.

"Words cannot truly express my sorrow, Lehlina," he spoke low and soft before turning to the woman who refused to look up at him. "No one should have to experience what you did, but you are still here. You came through it and continue to live." He noticed this last statement caused her to clench her jaw and a dark emotion flashed through her eyes. Understanding what must have been bothering her he placed a hand lightly on her left forearm and assured her, "It is okay to live-to push on in life. It would be a shame to do anything else, to allow this to kill your spirit. You are all that is left of them and they would want you to fight."

"At some moments," she whispered, "it seems so difficult. I breathe, but only because I must. There is nothing else I can do."

"You must do more than breathe-than exist. You have to experience and appreciate what remains in the world, even if it is all unfamiliar," he said firmly and with passion. He watched her as her right hand reached up and began to roll the chain around her neck between her thumb and forefinger. "Would you not wish the same for your family if they had survived instead?" he questioned her and it was then that her eyes softened and she finally met his own. Eventually she nodded at his words before speaking once more.

"At least they are together. They are free from pain," she said dreamily as her eyes drifted up to the sky. "They are not alone."

"Neither are you, Lehlina," Legolas responded meaningfully and her head jerked back to him as something began to dawn on her. The young woman opened her mouth but closed it again as she backed away from the railing slightly and turned fully towards him.

"You were there," she breathed out as her eyes widened and gleamed with recognition and appreciation. "You came to me in the night when I was dreaming, didn't you? Elrohir, he-," she did not finish her sentence as she grasped that he must have regaled Elrohir with a small part of the story. Legolas worried that she would grow angry with him but he was surprised when a smile broke out on her face. "No wonder he teased you so much upon meeting me."

Legolas chuckled in mirth as he remembered as well what had transpired not too long ago. Lehlina stepped closer to him and meekly placed her hand on his arm.

"Thank you for what you did. I was-lost in my own mind, in something that I thought so real. You pulled me out. You calmed the storm inside me."

He smiled gently at her as warmth spread throughout him as his new friend finished voicing her gratitude.

"I would gladly do it again, my dear friend," his voice rumbled.

"Hopefully, you will not have to," she added quickly as she stared up at him with a newfound respect as the elf, in turn, glanced down at her with determination.

* * *

"Gandalf, does something trouble you?" the small voice interrupted him as he stood out on the porch and gazed across the city at a bridge that held two figures currently engaging in pleasant conversation. The man in question turned his back on the picturesque picture and walked back towards the hobbit that glanced up at him curiously.

"No, young Frodo. For now, everything is as it should be," he said mysteriously and with a telltale glint in his wizened eyes.


	6. Revised: The Council

Reader appreciation time!

Sovereignty3: I am sorry for stopping at a time like that haha. I was going to end it with their conversation, but I had a sudden impulse to throw in Gandalf being a peeping tom (haha jk). But I'm glad you are enjoying it!

Missing A Muse: Trust me, the story my first time around was quite hideous. The story was somewhat interesting, but the writing techniques were glaringly sloppy. But hopefully this will make up for it for anyone who has read it before And welcome to the new version!

The-painted-miao: I would adooooore seeing a place like Rivendell. I just drool every time it comes on screen or if I just imagine it myself. Gandalf can definitely be quite mysterious, can't he? I tried to make him a bit more indiscernible in this chapter and not as likeable. I wanted Lehlina to…not really know what to make of him at first. But her view of him will change in time

FluffyMuStArDD: Thank you so much ^_^. I can understand why I do not have so many followers as I would have back when Lord of the Rings was first out (well in movie terms I mean). Attention shifts as other big movies come out (the dark knight series is a perfect example). I am grateful to have even one reader because that is all it takes to make all of this worth it for me. And I do understand people's reservations with me perhaps creating a different species. It can go horribly wrong really fast if it is not handled delicately haha. But we will cross that bridge when we come to it ^_^

Tbroski46: Very glad that you do :D

Martine9295: I do not mind long reviews AT ALL. They delight me! But do not feel obligated to always leave a long one. As long as you enjoy what ya see, that is enough I adore Arwen and really wanted to incorporate her into my story in a different way. If I had the choice to bring her along with the fellowship, I would! But it is not to be so, and would not make a whole lot of sense haha. But when I have a chance to have her present, I will. Unfortunately, she only had an insufferably tiny role in this chapter, but the next one will show more of her and the twins. Perhaps Glorfindel as well? It really just depends if it happens that way . As far as Legolas and Lehlina go, they have a tiny moment near the end but nothing like the last two chapters. And a kiss? Most decidedly so! But not for a while yet

This chapter will have Lehlina meet additional members of the fellowship. For those of you who skip over the comments I make towards my reviewers, I have made Gandalf a little less approachable in this chapter. Lehlina actually doesn't really know what to make of him but to be honest, neither does he when it concerns her. He is going through a brief bout of mistrust after what happened involving Saruman and also, of course, because of the dark times. So do not worry or dislike him ^_^ I also decided to mainly keep the council scene true to the movie version as for some reason I enjoy the way it was portrayed, and a little familiarity never hurt anyone.

Also, I really hope that this isn't too terrible because I wrote all of this with a high fever. I've been taking a lot of medicine to help with it and taking breaks in between writing, but I was determined to get this out.

Enjoy, my lovely readers.

Chapter 6: The Council

_They are coming. They will be here soon, and sooner than I had originally anticipated. It is time my plan is put into action for I fear there will be no time if I wait even a moment longer. I am sending this to you now, as with the rest of my writings, so that you may know what is to occur. My actions must be explained, but not necessarily forgiven. When you see all of these pages, I hope you understand how it came to this. I hope that this will protect her, and the others, in the way I intended to, and that one day my words will be passed along once more when the time is right. My last hope and prayer is that the stones and spells will stay true. _

* * *

Lehlina was once again wandering around Rivendell, becoming increasingly engrossed with her surroundings. How could one place possibly hold so much beauty and so much life? After Legolas had comforted her on the bridge, they had lapsed into an easy and pleasant conversation until Elrond had come to find them. Excusing himself, Legolas had left with him to discuss something, and she assumed it involved what he originally wanted to speak with him about since the start of their journey.

Deciding that now was a better time more than ever to visit her beloved Koto, she took great pride in the fact that she was able to navigate to the stables on her own. As she entered, she noticed that someone else had the same idea and was stroking the side of his own horse in one of the back stalls. Taking care to make sure she produced enough noise at her entrance so the man would not be startled at her sudden appearance, she entered Koto's stall, which was neighboring the stall of the man and his horse. He turned as he continued his ministrations and smiled pleasantly at her and she offered him a small shy one of her own.

"You have a beautiful horse," she murmured as she turned to Koto and pulled a shiny red apple out that she had picked up on her way from the bridge. Koto's excitement was evident and she chuckled as she pulled out a knife from her pouch and began to cut it into slices.

"She is," he spoke softly in a low and soothing voice. "But she does not belong to me," he finished as he turned towards her and she glanced up in surprise and confusion. "I needed a place to clear my head," he added as if that explained everything.

"So you decided a visit to the stables holding unknown horses would be the best place?" she teased as she noticed a slight twinkle appear in his blue eyes. He had dark, shaggy hair that rested at his shoulders and the slight beard that he had on his chin was not so fully grown to cover the cleft he possessed. The word that seemed most fitting in her mind to describe this man was scruffy, but he managed to somehow still look handsome. She could not place his age for some reason, though it was obvious to her that he was nowhere near her own age.

"When one needs silence, it is almost fitting that one seeks company of something other than people," he spoke with mirth in his voice, and she was glad that he was not offended by her jesting.

"Then perhaps I should take my leave?" she questioned as she continued to feed Koto who was all too happy at her presence.

"Only if you wish it, though your company is appreciated."

Smiling to herself, she nodded before saying, "I believe that you have a fondness of horses anyway, mysterious stranger. I think it is more than you just wishing for a quiet place to address the thoughts in your head."

"Aye, that I do," he mumbled as he looked down and smiled. "They are intelligent creatures, and are very loyal to their riders. I believe they understand more than most men would gather."

"They do," she said in a certain voice. "Sometimes I feel Koto understands me better than I do myself." Koto's head bobbed up and down emphatically before nudging her shoulder gently with his nose and she giggled happily. The man viewed them in silence as he contemplated the woman before him. She exuded pure innocence, yet something dark hung about her and he immediately thought of Frodo and the other hobbits. _These are strange and dark days,_ he thought to himself as he wondered how she came to be in Rivendell. There was no ordinary reason for her being here, but he knew not to press her just yet.

Before anymore could be said, she noticed that his attention was drawn elsewhere and she looked over her shoulder to see a much older man with long and somewhat scraggly grey hair with a matching beard. His blue eyes were tired and dim and she could tell that he had seen and experienced much in his life and had perhaps not aged too happily. This thought made her stomach twist and she immediately felt sorrow for him. The man she had been speaking with shared a silent conversation with the new addition and he turned long enough to give her a nod and an apologetic smile. She waved him off and smiled in understanding as he hastily took his leave from the stables. As he exited the stables, the older man lingered long enough to give her a piercing stare. She held his gaze long enough to know that the man was attempting to receive some sort of insight about her. As he turned and left after his companion, she shivered as she realized that for a second his eyes had darted down to the chain that was peeking out from the top of her dress.

* * *

After devoting an hour or so grooming Koto and spending time with her dear friend, she decided it was perhaps time to check on the others. She still was unsure of what would happen once Legolas had finished his discussion with Elrond, and she grew anxious at the possibilities. Her path was to go forward, not back to Mirkwood and that made her nervous. She had bonded with Legolas and did not know how she would cope with his leaving, as she realized she had latched onto him after everything else had been taken from her. She had become too attached to him and perhaps somewhat dependent. Convincing herself that she could never say any of this to him, she began to swallow her fears and focus on breathing. He did not ask for her to drop into his life unannounced, and could not be expected to rearrange everything for her. So many people had done a lot for her since that day and she knew she could not rely on others anymore. She had to make her own way now, and she could accept that. Her parents had taught her to be strong that much was clear, as she had not allowed her grief to consume and take her.

"Lehlina!"

She jumped in surprise and whirled as she caught sight of Arwen gracefully scurrying towards her.

"I am sorry if I frightened you," Arwen spoke rapidly, "but my father wishes to see you."

Feeling guilty that Arwen had to, once again, track her down, she nodded as they looped arms and Arwen began to quickly usher her back through the maze of Rivendell to meet with Elrond.

* * *

As Arwen took her leave, Lehlina entered into the room she had been first been in on the first night of her arrival, she realized that Elrond was not alone. The older man that had come to fetch her companion in the stables sat wearily in one of the corners. He made no attempt to stand, but his eyes were curious as he studied her now that he had the opportunity to do so.

"Thank you for coming, Lehlina. I know there is probably much you are wanting to discuss with me, but there is someone I wish for you to meet." He spoke in a weary voice, and she wondered how the hobbit he had tended to had fared and if that was the cause to his tired disposition. He gestured towards the stranger who now stood up and moved slightly closer to her. "This is Mithrandir," he stated calmly, "and he has also come to aid us in these dark times."

"You may call me Gandalf," the stranger spoke gruffly but in an odd sort of timbre.

"Legolas has shared your story with us, and we were very sorry to hear of what happened. I can not imagine how you must feel," Elrond said with concern in his eyes. At first, Lehlina was unsure of how she should feel. It bothered her slightly that he had shared that with these strangers, but she felt gratitude as well for she could not imagine retelling it once more. He spared her the pain of doing so, and any anger that she initially felt began to melt away.

"It helps," she began, "that I have had others to help me through it. Their kindness has not gone unappreciated." Elrond smiled at her, as he knew that he was among one of those she counted as a great help.

"Nonetheless, we may never know who or what attacked or for what purpose, I am afraid. Legolas claimed you saw nothing that hinted to who was behind it or why it happened. But if you have any other lingering questions for the time being, perhaps we could be of some help."

Lehlina's eyes drifted over to Gandalf and she noticed that his stare was intense and his eyes were slightly narrowed as if he was trying to recall a memory from his past. In that moment, their eyes locked and her hands inched up towards her chain and she wondered if she should show these strangers. They did not seem to have any sort of malicious intent, but she knew she had to be very careful and discreet. If she were to trust anyone with the necklace, it would be Legolas, and even then she was unsure how to broach the subject.

"There is one thing," she began as her hand dropped from her neck. _Not this day,_ she thought to herself resolutely. "There have been two instances where I have seen something I cannot explain. A memory perhaps?" _My own? _she wondered to herself. "I am not quite sure how to explain it." The two men in front of her observed her in silence and she shifted from foot to foot as she tried to keep her hands still.

"What have you seen?" Gandalf questioned, seeing that she was unsure if she should continue.

"The first time, when I was in Mirkwood, I saw what looked to be a stone wall and it was-," she paused here and looked at them both, "glowing, albeit faintly."

This statement did not stir anything within Elrond and she could tell he seemed almost nonplussed. Gandalf, however, looked past her as he was still trying to pull up a memory that eluded him.

"What else?" Elrond pushed as he saw that Gandalf was still thinking on what she said.

"The second one occurred earlier today in the garden. I was touching one of the flowers, and I saw a man bent down with his palm flat against the earth. He was older and wore earthen brown robes."

Gandalf stood up straighter at this and his eyes widened before he uttered one word, "Radagast."

Tilting her head at him, she waited for an explanation.

"When did you cross paths with him?" he asked her almost anxiously, and her face contorted in confusion.

"Never have I met him," she answered confidently. He stared at her in disbelief as she tried not to wither under his scrutiny. "It was the first time I have ever seen anyone like him, until I met you that is."

"Have you experienced anything like this before?" Elrond asked her hesitantly as if he did not know what to make of any of this. She shook her head back and forth and he lifted a hand to his chin, as he was deep in thought. "Did anything spur this on?"

Lehlina's eyes immediately focused on the ground in front of her as she realized what she was about to do.

"No, my lord. I just assumed perhaps my mind was conjuring things on its own accord," she lied, refusing to look at either one of them. Elrond moved away from them and turned his back on them, whereas Gandalf remained in position staring down at her. She knew that he saw through her lie, but did not push her for some reason. Perhaps he understood that she needed to hold more trust in them before she spilled her secrets. "What is to happen to me?" she asked in curiosity. "I cannot, on good conscience, burden you any longer here. If you have no answers to give, I hold no grievances, but I must move on."

"I may not have any answers to give, but you are welcome in my home," Elrond began kindly, and before she could argue otherwise, Gandalf stepped in swiftly.

"She will come to the Council," he said definitively. Elrond's countenance darkened quickly.

"You cannot be serious," Elrond stated sternly before striding forward to Gandalf. His voice lowered and he stepped in between the two, effectively blocking them from each other. "She has nothing to do with this. I must ask that you reconsider. I would not send her into this meeting any sooner than I would send my own daughter."

Feeling uncomfortable, Lehlina tugged at her sleeves as she stood behind them. She was honored that Elrond would come to her defense so quickly, but she did not wish to start an argument between the two.

"I believe she has as much of a part to play in all of this then any of us think," Gandalf hinted to Elrond. "She need not be involved in what comes after, but I would be lying if I said that she has no right to be present for the council."

Lehlina stepped around Elrond and looked up at Gandalf whose eyebrows lifted slightly and she detected a smile fighting to form.

"I will attend if you are certain about this, Gandalf. Though I am afraid I will have nothing to offer."

He nodded and stepped past a calming Elrond and began to leave the room, but not before turning and saying, "Do not be so confident in that sentiment."

* * *

Lehlina and Legolas sat in silence as they waited for the others to enter, and for the meeting to commence. The night before, she had revealed to him that a decision had been made that she was to be involved in the meeting the next day. He had been adamantly opposed to it, and she had to assure him that Elrond was, in fact, not accepting of it either. When he found out that Gandalf had been the one to propose the idea, he had muttered _istar (_wizard) as if it were a curse word and his eyes flashed before he made to go speak with him. She had to chase him down the hall and grab onto his arm to regain his attention. An argument had ensued between them before she was able to calm him down enough to keep him from tracking the istar down. Although he still did not like that she was being dragged into this, he was glad that he at least would also be in attendance and be able to watch over her.

It was then that Legolas had spoke of what was happening in the world and what the threats were. He went into brief detail about the Sauron and the One Ring, and her head spun at all of it. She had heard the name mentioned before by her parents, but they always took great care to shield her from the world outside of their home. Realizing how sheltered and oblivious she had been all of her life, she felt sick to her stomach knowing that so many people had become victims to such darkness. To have escaped from it this long was a blessing, and it was time she woke up and realized that. Near the end of his tale, he finally revealed to her that they had been keeping Gollum under their supervision and care in Mirkwood after Gandalf and Aragorn had found and interrogated him. When the orcs of Sauron raided Mirkwood shortly before they traveled to Rivendell, Gollum was able to escape. It was at this point that Lehlina comforted Legolas and reassured him that his priority was to protect his people and that he could not have possibly known what was to happen with Gollum.

Her eyes assessed the open, round courtyard that they were gathered in. Numerous chairs outlined the area, and were slowly becoming occupied. Leaves slowly drifted to the concrete ground, barely covering it as more and more people joined them. After a few unbearable moments, Elrond stood and she knew the meeting was to now commence. Scanning those around her, she counted at least 20 in attendance, and noted what an odd and diverse group it was as it was filled with elves, dwarves, a few men, a wizard, and what she assumed was a hobbit. Lehlina smiled at him as she realized this must be whom Elrond was taking care of not too long ago. He wore a confused expression as he gazed back at her, but returned the smile.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction; none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

Silence reigned once Elrond finished his opening speech. His voice had been more firm and booming now than it had ever been since she had first met him, she realized. The eyes of those in the council darted around as they all had an uncomfortable sense about them. It was clear that although they all had a common sense of duty to be here, they were not necessarily enthused by it.

"Bring forth the Ring," Elrond commanded as she continued to look around at everyone. The man from the stables was also there and he gazed at her curiously, as did the others. Many glances had been thrown her way-some intrigued, others annoyed or even disgusted- at her presence.

Everyone's eyes, at this point, were glued on the small hobbit that stepped forward. He slowly walked to the center and placed it on a pedestal and Lehlina stared at it as she assumed this was the One Ring that Legolas had spoken of the previous night. Her eyes smoldered as she could hear it calling her, and she looked away disturbed. The evil and power it contained washed off of it in waves. She did not like anything about it and glanced over to Legolas who was staring at it inquisitively. Others seemed to respond the same way, and whispers filled the air. Murmuring could still be heard as Frodo sat down, sighing.

"So it is true." All turned their eyes to a man with rich garments. He looked like he could probably pass as a relative of the man she had met in the stables. His hair was much lighter, but of similar length and his face was not as sharp. He also had a cleft chin, but his nose was larger as well. His grey eyes held curiosity, and something else more dangerous. "It is a gift."

Lehlina slightly shook her head for she did not like where this was going. Her eyes turned to Gandalf, who was perturbed as well, and she discreetly placed her hand on top of Legolas's. He turned towards her and used his other hand to place it on top of hers and squeeze it comfortingly.

"A gift to the foes of Mordor," the man continued. Elrond shot a disappointed look as he locked eyes with Gandalf. He stood to continue his speech, and the man from the stable grew concerned as he shifted in his seat.

"Long has my father, the Stewart of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay," he stated as he continued to pace. "By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."

"You can not wield it. None of us can." A strong and familiar voice interrupted the man's daze. He turned to him, and his eyes slightly angered as the first man continued. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" At this title, Lehlina's mind began to piece things together from Legolas's story last night. Her eyes averted to Legolas as he stood up in defense.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Lehlina turned toward the man she had met in the stables with wide eyes. So her recent revelation rang true. The other man turned back to Aragorn, incredulously.

"So, this is Isildur's heir."

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas stated proudly.

"_Havo dad_ (sit down), Legolas." Aragorn muttered, not wanting to bring up any more questions or cause a bigger disturbance.

"Gondor has no king," he spat, staring at Legolas. "Gondor needs no king." His eyes locked with Aragorn as he sat once more.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." All eyes shifted away from the two men and elf and towards Gandalf.

"You have only one choice," Elrond's rich voice interrupted. "The ring must be destroyed." Lehlina noticed that at this proclamation, the man from Gondor looked put out with this turn of events.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Their eyes snapped to a dwarf standing, and Lehlina instantly recognized him as the twins' victim from yesterday. As he stepped forward, he swung his axe and it connected with the ring lying on the pedestal. The dwarf was immediately and violently thrown back into the air and onto the ground. Concerned for him, she was relieved to see he had not been seriously harmed as his companions helped him up.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloín, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fire of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whenst it came. One of you must do this." Silence ensued almost immediately, and the still unknown man rubbed his head irritatingly.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor, its black gates are guarded by more then just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash, and dust- the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this; it is folly."

Legolas stood from her side again and stared up at him as he became annoyed once more.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it?" Gimli huffed angrily as he and Legolas exchanged irate glances.

"And what if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Lehlina watched as Gimli now stood, though his height was unimpressive compared to Legolas's.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

Lehlina shook her head as most of the elves stood, along with the other races of Middle Earth. She watched as Legolas attempted to hold some of the elves back. She could not believe all the chaos that was ensuing at the moment, and how it had escalated so quickly. Even Gandalf stood up and joined the arguing.

_Men,_ she thought to herself in annoyance as her eyes drifted to Frodo who was now staring at the Ring. She crossed over, and kneeled beside him before placing a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to face her. She knew he was contemplating on what must be done, and that perhaps he only needed some encouragement. Nodding in reassurance, she offered him her support along with a smile. He smiled weakly as if his heart was not in it before sliding off of the chair.

"I will take it," he stated shakily and quietly. He looked back at Lehlina after a moment and she smiled once again.

"Try once more," she mouthed encouragingly. This time, he stepped forward and spoke in a louder and firmer voice.

"I will take it."

The company slowly and bewilderingly turned around before glancing down at the hobbit.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way." Lehlina's heart went out to Frodo. Although she did not know him, he seemed to be so sad and weary of the burden that had been placed on him, yet willing to do what was necessary and she admired him for it. His stature was small, but his heart was big. Gandalf slowly trod over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stood as well and joined both of them without hesitation.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He kneeled in front of the hobbit. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas added proudly as he committed himself to the journey.

"And my axe," Gimli declared just as proud and Lehlina could not help the smile that appeared on her face.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed, the will of the council, Gondor will see it done," the nameless man proclaimed as he joined the others though a few stared at him warily.

It was at this moment that things became clear for her. The pull she now felt was undeniable and to do anything but accept it caused physical pain within her. Gandalf's eyes caught hers and he seemed to be communicating something to her as she mulled over the option in her head. _Of course,_ she mused, _he always meant for me to join them_. It was obvious now and he was hoping she would see it herself, but knew the only way to get her to even entertain the notion of it would be to come to the council in the first place. She had nowhere else to go, that was true, but she could always choose to start a new life _somewhere_. But this path felt right. It felt as if it was always intended for her, even if it came at such a steep price. She was never one to truly believe in destiny, or at least not when it concerned her own life. But the feeling that grew within her was almost unbearable. She had to go with him, she knew this much. It was where her path led her.

Nodding at Gandalf, he smiled to himself and let out a small breath of relief. Lehlina then turned her eyes to Elrond who could feel her gaze upon him. As his eyes connected with hers, she searched his pleadingly. Confusion was evident on his stern face for only a moment before he seemed to realize what she was asking. His eyes widened and she could tell he wanted, more than anything, to deny her. However, his refusal died on his lips as he saw the fire in her eyes. There would be no changing her mind, and she was not his child. The choice was hers, and all he could do was support it even if he did not like it.

Lehlina hastily scrambled up from her chair and kneeled in front of Frodo like Aragorn had done.

"My dear Frodo, you are truly the bravest hobbit anyone will ever meet. It would be an honor for me to accompany you on this journey," she whispered.

As she stood back up, her eyes caught Legolas's. Her breathing ceased for a moment once she saw the emotions in his eyes. They were haunted with disapproval, anger, and concern. The sensations she could feel from him were disconcerting and overwhelming, but her own eyes conveyed determination, and defiance. She knew that they would have another heated discussion but it would have to wait until the council had been dismissed. Their eye contact broke when a grunt came from the bushes. Lehlina could not help but smile as another hobbit ran in front of them.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," he declared gallantly as he crossed his arms.

"No, indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond's voice spoke in amusement and exasperation, which only caused her smile to widen.

"Oi, we're coming too!" Lehlina stifled a laugh as two more hobbits appeared from behind pillars. "You have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," one piped up.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission- quest-thing-," the other one confirmed.

"Well that rules you out Pip."

Lehlina smiled, along with a few others, as she took in the four hobbits and noticed how close they were. Their loyalty would take them far, Frodo especially.

"Ten companions, so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great. Where are we going?" the one named 'Pip' asked.

Many of the company shook their heads as they begun to disperse, and Lehlina turned to see Legolas speaking in hushed tones with Elrond. Sighing to herself, she joined them as she had a pretty good idea what Legolas was spouting about.

"Legolas, this is my choice. Please, do not trouble Elrond with this."

He turned towards her and attempted to quell his anger as he stared at her with fiery eyes.

"You cannot fight this battle. You are not prepared for any of this. You are-"

"A woman? Is that your reason?" she asked with anger lacing her words.

He spun her around and wrapped his left arm around her neck with a dagger in his hand. She stayed still and held his arm with her hands. Surprise and hurt flooded her being, but she knew that he was only trying to prove his point and would never actually hurt her.

"You are not prepared." He repeated in a firm whisper, but with a hint of sorrow. She knew that he was regretting his actions immediately, and that she had pushed him to it by testing his anger and willingness to protect her.

Before he could let go, she pulled him over her shoulder flipping him onto his back. Before he could raise himself up, she had already unsheathed her knife, straddled him, and positioned the blade under his neck.

"It seems you are not prepared, either," she mumbled quietly. She could see the shock on his face, and she was surprised with herself as well. She was not well versed in the art of war, but she had been taught a few things. Her father had taught her a small share of hand-to-hand combat, and her brothers had secretly taught her a bit about blades, but other than that she was fairly helpless. She would need to ask Aragorn or the twins to help her with training. If she were to go on a perilous journey such as this, she would need to know more than the few things she had learned years ago. Gandalf and Elrond chuckled lowly, and she put her knife away before standing up in embarrassment at her display.

"It seems that Lady Lehlina can take care of herself," Elrond stated proudly, with surprise coloring his voice. "She will go."

"Thank you, my Lord." She bowed this time and left the three of them after shooting a brief glare at Legolas. He sat on the ground as she left, and he sighed to himself in defeat.

* * *

Elrond had decided they would leave in two months time, which gave the fellowship time to train excessively. It was on the third night after the council, that Legolas had found her in the garden. Her hair was in a long braid down her back and she wore a blue tunic, and dark breeches. He had observed her earlier that day as she trained with Aragorn in hand-to-hand combat. Although she knew a few basic things beforehand, she had a lot to learn and she was very humble about the fact. Watching her, he realized she was a fast learner, but still worried that once it came down to the actual moment she faced an enemy she would freeze. Gimli had been passing by to train as well when he saw Legolas staring at her in silence.

"The lass is determined, I see," he spoke gruffly and attempted to stand to his full height in presence of the elf.

"Determined, yes," he responded somewhat unwillingly. "But she has not spent most of her life training as the rest of us have."

"Aye," the dwarf agreed as they both watched as she laughed at something the smiling Aragorn had said. "But then again, neither have the hobbits."

Not wanting to agree with the dwarf's logic, he merely let out a _humph_ and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If it is what the lass wishes, then the least you could do is stop being stubborn and apologize to her," he grumbled in slight discomfort before he took his leave.

Shaking the memory from his head, he stepped loudly enough so she could hear his arrival. She turned hesitantly towards him and he could clearly see the worry in her eyes at what he was about to say to her. Whether or not he liked Gimli, he had to agree with what he said. He had hoped that Elrond or Aragorn or _someone_ would change their mind and forbid her to go, but she was not a child and her decision was final. The least he could do was support her. He would, of course, be worried for her safety during the journey, but he would keep an ever-watchful eye on her. He had already promised this to himself, but now it was of utmost importance that he upheld it.

"I am sorry, Lehlina," he said meaningfully and her eyes softened as she gazed back at him. She slowly began to close the distance between him as he continued. "I only worry for your safety. I know that you are capable of protecting yourself, and that you will not needlessly put yourself in danger. But I care for you deeply. I have only known you a short time, but you have found your way into my heart and I do not wish to lose you so soon. I would never forgive myself."

Lehlina had finally reached him, and she looked up at him as he towered over her. Her hand reached up and gently cupped his cheek and he turned his face into it as his breath hitched.

"I know you would never allow me to come to harm," she spoke quietly, in case others were passing by. "But at first, it hurt that you had no faith in me. I realized that I had not really shown you anything to earn that faith, though. Aragorn is training me in hand-to-hand combat and will soon train me on how to fight with a sword."

He nodded at this, as he knew that she would at least have time to prepare, and that set his heart at ease just a bit.

"I still need someone to train me in archery though. I thought about asking the twins, but knowing how they are, or at least Elrohir-" she trailed off and blushed as she thought of his charming ways. She did not notice Legolas clench his jaw at the idea of Elrohir touching her in such an intimate way, though he knew he trusted him implicitly.

"I would be honored if you allowed me to be your mentor," he spoke fondly and her twinkling eyes darted back up to his.

"Then it is settled," she chirped. "You will be tasked with the burden of attempting to teach me how to not skewer myself."

He chuckled and pulled her towards him into a friendly hug without thinking. Her head turned and rested on his chest as he held her tightly. "Hopefully you will not skewer anyone else either, unless they are the intended target."

"What if my intended target is Elrohir after he makes an improper comment?" she joked and he laughed once more.

"Well then, I would say he was asking for it."

Pulling away from him, he noticed her right hand inched up to the chain around her neck and he tilted his head at her. He had, of course, always noticed that she wore it but never pushed her about it. Though she had never mentioned a man in her life, he sometimes wondered if that was a token of love. Part of the reason he never asked her was because he was somewhat bothered at what her answer would be. Her eyes darted from side to side as she considered something in her mind, and he was almost certain now that it was what he had been expecting. Peace entered her eyes and she looked up at him finally before smiling widely.

"Legolas, there is something I want to tell you. I was told not to share this with anyone unless I absolutely trusted them," she said confidently as she began to pull the chain from under her tunic. The crystal heart that hung from it was mesmerizing, and something began to tickle at the back of his mind. He had heard about this necklace at some point in his life, hadn't he? There was something so familiar about it even though this was the first time his eyes had seen it. He watched as her fingers wrapped around it, and she immediately froze on the spot. She did not move for almost a full five seconds, and he wondered what was happening. Worried and confused, he grasped her arms as she let go of the pendant and gasped loudly. Her chest rose up and down heavily as she frantically looked around the garden before settling her eyes on him as he called her name.

"What is it? What happened?" he asked her in confusion. With surprise, he noted that the violet patch in her eye was now larger and something pieced together in his mind. He took a chance with his next question. "Lehlina, what did you see?"

After swallowing, she whispered hoarsely with fear in her voice, "Death. I saw death."


	7. Revised: Wagers Part 1

Only a few characters are mine, of course. Everything else belongs to Tolkien.

I usually try to update once a week but I have been working everyday nonstop to have enough money while I am gone on vacation since my paid time off started over when I was promoted. Fun little tidbit... MY VACATION WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN BATON ROUGE, LOUISIANA. You see the issue that I have now. I am still stuck in Texas as my flights keep getting cancelled because of hurricane/tropical storm Isaac. So My Wednesday-Monday trip so far is now only going to be Friday-Monday trip to see my parents (as long as my flight isn't cancelled AGAIN).

Anyway, lol, I am planning on doing two shorter chapters. I am posting one now and another before I leave on Friday to sort of make up for my absence. And also because I have to be somewhere in like half an hour so I am posting this part as quick as I can.

Reviewer Love Time!

Angelcagalli: I am happy you have joined us on this adventure ^_^ And I hope you continue to enjoy what I have in store for all of you! And thank you for your compliment :) It's nice when you can get wrapped up like that!

Sovereignty3: I thought so too! I actually had planned to continue that scene there, but my fingers were like, "no, don't you dare!" But now we discover what she saw :)

FluffyMuStArDD: There are some theories in this chapter as to whether or not Lehlina possess a gift, but more than likely she does not. Maybe she possesses something that DOES hold a gift though, eh? In all due time... But yes, Rivendell is amazing. Let's just all move there, shall we? :) And thank you, I feel a lot better :)

Martine9295: The necklace thing will unfortunately not be revealed until a bit later in the story. It will actually start to take a bit of a backseat to everything else happening around them, and you will see why in this chapter. I think she already has a lot to deal with and at this point she is a little afraid of what she sees when she touches it, so for awhile she will have an aversion to it. This will also allow more time for her to socialize with the fellowship after this chapter without the weight of the burdens the necklace is introducing to her life. :) Buuuuuuut, hopefully people still enjoy the story until that point ^_^

The-painted-miao: LOL I was actually wondering who the guest review was and I was all sad I couldn't properly thank them, so thank you for letting me know it was you :D. I am sorry for the evil cliffhanger :) I tried to make this one more lighthearted :D

PokeKid 25: Thank you so much! I am always glad to gain new readers, and that I can, if even for a little bit, pull people into a different world and offer them an enjoyable experience :)

And now, my angel faces... Part One!

* * *

Chapter 7: Wagers (Part 1)

_My dear, dear Faelien. She has been my closest friend other than my husband. We have shared our hardships and triumphs together, and we have helped each other through the pregnancies and births of our children. We have often jested that we are in fact twins as we have similar mindsets and are almost never separated. My husband may sometimes wish that we spend less time together, but I know that he is happy with the knowledge that there is someone else to take care of me even if the predicament I have gotten myself into is caused partially by her as well. We would give our lives for each other in an instant, and I think that worries him as well. My husband suspects something brewing in my mind and I cannot pretend that I did not hear the conversation he had with Faelien. He begged her that if the time came, that she do everything in her power to protect me even if it meant ruining whatever schemes I had come up with. Faelien, of course, promised that she would in fear of losing me. My dear, dear Faelien, I am truly sorry that I cannot tell you what I have planned._

* * *

A week. That was how much time had passed since Lehlina's last vision, as she had taken to calling them. Memory may have been a more proper term as they seemed to be things that had already come to pass, but she could not be certain as to whose memories they were. No, the word vision was less frightening to her. The possibilities and rationale behind each vision was enough to make her head spin and her heart clench in fear.

Her most recent "vision" had been of two people she had never seen before and had occurred in something akin to a cave or even an underground tomb - a catacomb. Both were facing away from her as it happened so she could not get a good look at them, though she saw enough detail to know they were both female. One had been fairly close in proximity to her as the spectacle unraveled in front of her eyes, though if she reached her arms out she would not have been able to touch her. The one farther away from the two of them began shouting in desperation and fear as they glanced up at the stairs that ascended from the catacomb. Her vision became obstructed as she could only see a sliver of what was happening - almost as if a door or wall had been slowly closing. The woman closer to the stairs was knocked backwards by two arrows that had entered into her chest with incredible force. The other woman had run forward to catch her just as large, muddy and bloodstained boots appeared near the bottom of the stairs and her view was finally and completely obstructed.

When she had snapped out of it, she found she was barely able to breathe as she took in the concern that swam around in his eyes. _Oh, Legolas, _she thought to herself as she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of them. He had been so scared for her, and so helpless to put her mind at ease. She grimaced as she remembered the hurt that bubbled up in his eyes as she jerked away from him before turning and leaving him in the garden after her proclamation. Her breathing had become erratic and tears trailed from her wide eyes as she left him behind. Out of breath, she finally arrived at Arwen's room and pounded on her door as if death itself was chasing her. In the middle of her fifth knock, Arwen flung her door open with distress etched across her features.

"Lehlina, what has happened? You look a fright," her words came out quick as she took in the young girl's disheveled appearance. Throwing dignity to the wind, she collapsed into Arwen's arms and the lovely elf had quickly and gracefully took to comforting her. She had not even remembered Arwen shutting the door or seating her on the bed. All she could recall was crying loudly and asking "what is wrong with me?" repeatedly as the elf ghosted her hand down her hair over and over again and held her gently. She remembered her mother doing the same thing when she was younger and had experienced a terrible nightmare, and this memory caused her to cry even harder.

After her sobs had turned into quiet, pathetic hiccups, Lehlina immediately became ashamed of her reaction. Jumping up from the bed, she paced back and forth as she uttered apologies to the patient and quiet elf that sat before her. Arwen had been quick to cease the girl's self-tormenting ramblings. When asked what happened to put her in such a state, Lehlina had hesitated at answering. She knew that Arwen deserved to know after her little show, but she was afraid that her friend would think her unbalanced. Thinking of how to explain the situation, she finally decided to just tell her the truth while leaving out the necklace portion. She had become at peace with telling Legolas about it, but she had not yet considered telling Arwen.

When she finished recounting all of her visions, Arwen had stood quietly at her balcony looking out over Rivendell with her back to the woman. Lehlina's concern began to mount the longer Arwen did not speak.

"Please, say something. Tell me I have lost it, tell me I am a silly girl who imagines things. I would prefer to hear that than to bear the idea that I have something to do with anything that has happened," Lehlina broke the silence. Arwen turned towards her with a thoughtful and almost pained expression, but it was obvious she had been debating something.

"The gift of sight is uncommon, but possible. My grandmother herself has the ability to foresee the future, and through the use of her mirror, one can see events of the past, present, and future." Arwen slowly crossed back towards Lehlina, as something weighed heavy on her mind. "I have not known mortals to possess this gift, but there are many who walk this earth. Is it so difficult to believe that you may have this ability?" Her eyes bored into Lehlina's as the girl shifted uncomfortably knowing that this "ability" had something to do with the necklace she possessed.

"I assure you, it is no gift. I am only an ordinary girl who is perhaps merely suffering under mental strain." She cast her eyes downward as she muttered the last sentence. Arwen's hand rested gently on her shoulder, and she directed her eyes back towards her.

"My dear friend, do not worry. I think someone is sending you these messages. Maybe you would not have been so concerned about them before certain events had transpired in your life. Maybe now is the time for your eyes to be opened to something you would not have so easily accepted even a month ago."

Lehlina titled her head at this revelation and a smile began to grace her face as Arwen smiled as well.

"For now, I think you should still focus on the journey ahead of you as well as your training. Most importantly," she began as she turned the girl around and began to push her forward with her hands placed firmly on her shoulders, "you should hold tightly to those around you. There are many who would do anything to lighten your heart," her words began to soften as she opened the door with one hand and leaned close to Lehlina before finishing her thought, "but sometimes, all it takes is _one _person to do so."

As Lehlina turned to thank her, Arwen smirked at her with twinkling eyes and beat her with, "you are welcome."

"Now who has the gift of sight?" Lehlina teased the elf.

"Anyone could see the deep affection you hold."

Lehlina's cheeks darkened as she stuttered out a response, "Legolas is a close friend, Arwen, nothing more."

Arwen's delicate eyebrows lifted as she began to close the door while speaking once more, "Who said anything about Legolas?" And before Lehlina could even begin to muster a response at her own error, the door clicked shut but not before she saw Arwen's slightly devilish smile.

* * *

As the memory of her conversation with Arwen drifted off, another memory drifted into her mind as she continued to sit on the stone ledge of her own balcony.

After departing from Arwen's room, she had wandered back to her room with the intent of speaking to the elf that was staying in the room next to her. She had been quite surprised when she saw Legolas pacing back and forth in front of her own door. At her arrival, he had halted abruptly and stared at her with relief evident in his eyes. He stepped forward once as if to embrace her, but thought better of it as he remembered that she had run from him. The two stood in discomfort as they gazed around the hall in silence, their eyes briefly flitting back to the other before darting away again. Sighing deeply, she resigned and stepped forward as she began to wring her hands.

"I think there are some things we need to discuss," she said in an almost pleading tone. "I am sorry for leaving you like that, I was just-," she stopped and shook her head as if to convey she knew there was no excuse for her actions. "I am ready to speak of what happened, if you are willing to listen."

Legolas gaze had not shifted to her until she finished her sentence almost lamely. He nodded solemnly with a ghost of a smile appearing on his face before he offered her his arm and the two began to walk the halls.

She smiled as she remembered how patient and accepting he had been. He had always been like that since day one and she would always be grateful for that. She had told him every detail that she had shared with Arwen earlier that night and he had listened intently, with his right arm across his chest as his left elbow rested on top of it and his left hand placed against his chin. Like Arwen, he was deep in thought as well as she paused in her explanation.

"But there is one thing I did not tell Arwen," she started as he looked at her with a quizzical expression. Pulling the chain out once more, she let it fall against her dress as he allowed his arms to fall to his sides.

"It is beautiful," he said as he stepped forward and gazed at the necklace. His hand hesitantly reached out for it as if asking for permission and she nodded her head. He picked it up and held it in his hand and observed it with a thoughtful expression. "But what does this have to do with what you just told me?"

"I only have the visions when I touch the pendant. The heart itself is what calls them forth, as strange as that sounds."

His eyebrows ascended impressively as he allowed that tidbit of knowledge to seep in to his mind.

"Have you ever heard of anything like it?" she questioned him hopefully.

"I have not, although," his eyes took on a faraway glance. "I feel as though I have heard mention of it once when I was too young to care of anything that occurred outside of my own home. But that could also be wishful thinking, Lehlina. Maybe we should speak to Elrond of this."

Shaking her head frantically, she looked at him with pleading eyes," No, I cannot further burden him. And I fear he would make me stay behind whether it be due to him worrying about my mental condition or that he would wish to unravel this mystery."

"Is that not what you want? To know the truth?"

"Not like this, Legolas. I cannot abandon the company in such a dark time for my own selfish ambitions," she stated resolutely. The necklace dropped from his hand and he stared back at her with a mix of shock and a hint of anger.

"Selfish? You deserve the truth. No one would see this as you abandoning us. They would understand," he spouted quickly in an effort to change her mind before she had her heart absolutely set on the matter.

"They may understand, but I would not ever forgive myself if I stayed behind."

"You would learn to once you found out what you needed to know," he waved off her excuse as he walked away from her and attempted to calm down. Why was she being so stubborn? Elrond and his family could protect her from harm all while they found out why these visions plagued her.

"Do not ask me to do this, Legolas," she followed him while speaking sternly. Why would he not face her?

"Do not ask you to do what, Lehlina? Stay here out of harm's way? Stop being stubborn and take care of yourself for once? Protect yourself from what lies ahead of the company?"

"Do not ask me to let you leave me behind!" she finally shouted at him, stopping his pacing altogether. He turned towards her in shock as pink began to dust across her cheeks. "Do you not understand? I cannot bear the thought of being apart from you just yet. Do not ask me to explain my reasons, for I do not yet understand them myself. But I know that right now, the worst thing for me would be to be away from you. I can wait for as long as I need to find out the truth behind a piece of jewelry, but I could not think straight if we were to be parted now. Maybe, I will find someone on my journey who can help me with this, but it does not need to happen today or tomorrow or next month or even in the next year. Just please," her voice broke before she finished, "do not send me away."

As she finished, Legolas had embraced her tightly and assured her that even though he was concerned about her visions, he could not possibly deny her wish to remain with him. He knew it was selfish of him to wish to keep her close to him, even though it meant she would at some point be put in harm's way, but he had felt an indescribable warmth as she had confessed her need to be with him. Even if she only saw him as a friend and protector, he would uphold the role.

After they had both calmed down, she had admitted to him how she came to possess the necklace as well as her confusion as to why her own mother never wore it. He held no answers for her, and knew that they would not know for some time the history of the necklace. His eyes had brightened when she mentioned that her father had begged her not to share the necklace's existence with anyone unless she had complete trust and faith in that person. She confessed that many might think her naive, but that she felt she could genuinely trust him as he had done everything in his power to keep her safe and happy and that her father would have approved of her choice to tell him.

"Lady Lehlina," a boisterous voice called from below and interrupted her string of memories. She smiled as she spotted the twins gazing up at her. "I do not believe you will be able to gaze at the clouds hard enough to do your opponent any harm. You are late for your training!"

Lehlina giggled, but quickly sobered as she realized Elladan was correct in his musings. Standing up on the ledge, she scampered forward to a nearby tree and hopped onto it lightly. She managed to climb and swing down to the twins, albeit a bit ungracefully. She landed on her feet but not before teetering to the side just a bit. Elrohir snickered as she smoothed out her tunic and stuck her tongue out at him impetuously. Elladan merely rolled his eyes at their display and turned to head towards the training grounds.

"Are you taking over training, then?" she asked conversationally.

"Aragorn was coming to look for you himself, but we could not pass up the opportunity at seeing you ourselves. And we made a _friendly_wager about where we would find you," Elrohir elbowed Elladan in the side, "and my dear brother lost."

Lehlina's eyebrows shot up and she looked back and forth between the two.

"Who bet where?"

"Elladan thought you would be somewhere with Legolas, and I guessed that you would be with Arwen."

She was surprised that Elladan had guessed she would be with Legolas, and not Elrohir as he liked to stir up controversy involving the two.

Returning back to the conversation at hand, she suddenly became confused at his last claim and decided to speak up, "but I was not with Arwen."

"I said Arwen _initially,_" he spoke haughtily, "but then I remembered that Arwen had prior engagements and so I claimed that you would be either alone in the garden or in your room. You are a solitary little creature when not attached to the hip of our sister or our wittle prince," he teased her.

Rolling her eyes, she poked Elladan in the ribs, "so how much do you owe him?"

He straightened and avoided her eyes before speaking, "it is not currency that we wagered."

"What then?" she asked, now completely intrigued.

"Oh come now, brother, do not spoil it just yet! She will see in time what price you must pay!"

And before Elladan could object, Elrohir had grabbed her arm and began to race ahead, pulling the confused woman behind him.

"Children," Elladan muttered to himself as his shoulders slumped forward and he trudged after his two companions.

* * *

A/N: Look for the second part of this chapter sometime tomorrow! I am interested in what everyone thinks their bet entailed. Care to make a guess? I have already decided what the bet involves, but sometimes it's still fun to hear what my lovely readers would like to imagine them doing. ^_^


	8. Revised: Wagers Part 2

Part two, my lovelies!

Hey, guess what... 300 REVIEWS! It's official. :D I only have all of you to thank, so thank you!

Guess what else? Second part of the chapter is here!

I own nothing you recognize (other than my handful of created characters).

This chapter is SILLY. Not even kidding. I felt like the fellowship deserved to have some good fun and so this is what happened. I apologize, but they will not get much to laugh about in the future with their quest. Also, there will be no entry at the beginning of this one since it is technically a continuation of the last chapter.

PokeKid 25: LOL, that is a lot of guesses and some pretty good ones. Now I hope that mine isn't a complete letdown! haha

Martine9295: A kiss would have actually been a really good one to throw in there! But I think that although Elrohir would be entirely for it, Elladan would be the voice of reason. Interesting though, that might be something to throw in at a later time. :D

Sexy Vampire Girl: Here it is! ^_^ Hope it isn't too much of a letdown. And you are my 300th review! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 7: Wagers (Part Two)

Several weeks had passed since Lehlina had confessed her secrets to Legolas and they had not spoken again of the necklace. Lehlina herself would not even touch the pendant anymore in fear of experiencing another horrific vision. Legolas had asked her if she had any idea as to who the two women could possibly be, but she had nothing to go on and immediately felt frustrated with herself. What use was seeing things if she could not understand a single image? It was at this point that she had thrown herself into training completely, becoming an eager and devoted student of all who taught her.

It was during a particular lesson with Aragorn that she had started to become slightly attached to the ranger. They had been taking a break when Aragorn spoke smoothly, "It seems that you and the Lady Arwen have become quiet close since your arrival."

She had been on the grass, leaning back on her elbows and looking up at the sky as she allowed the wind to soothe her skin that had become warm from exertion. When Aragorn interrupted her thoughts, she sighed in content perfectly happy with the break they were taking.

"She has become the sister I never had," she said with a genuine smile flitting across her face, and from the corner of her eye she could see Aragorn smile at her statement. Her smile turned cheeky as she looked at him without turning her head and added, "if I may be so bold, I must say that I am not the only one she is close with." She snickered as she observed his eyebrows nearly disappearing into his hairline.

"I see Arwen did not mislead me when she said that you could be rather brash at times."

Lehlina chuckled and nodded to herself. In the past few weeks, she had become more carefree as she learned to push aside all of the things that had been happening and just embrace living. Arwen often teased that the twins had become a bad influence on her, but they seemed to only be proud of that fact. The looks that passed between Arwen and Aragorn had not gone unnoticed by her and eventually she had confronted her friend about it, refusing to let her out of her room until she told her what was going on between the two of them. Learning of the love that they shared came as no surprise to her, but she felt rather guilty when she spoke of her father's concern for her fate. It was then that she had shared the tale with her of her mother, Celebrian, and how she came to sail over the Sea and to the Undying Lands. As horrible of a tale it was to hear, she was happy that her family would at least join her someday. However, she knew that Arwen may never join with her mother again should she choose to become mortal, and that thought had left her in a depressed state for a few days.

As she looked upon Aragorn, she could understand why Arwen would make such a choice. Aragorn, at times, wore a grim look and exuded somberness, but at other times he was stirred into a more passionate state. He had the ability to be kind, warm, and patient, as he had been with her during her lessons. From what she had heard, he was destined to become a king and she could picture that quite easily. They had not had much time to talk about anything of consequence, but she hoped one day that they might.

Her musings were interrupted as he gave her a sly look of his own, "and what of you, my lady? Do you not spend copious amounts of time with the Mirkwood Prince?"

Her jaw dropped as she finally faced him fully, and his eyes lit up with mirth as he began to chuckle as well. Her head was knocked slightly to the side as an apple hit her square in the left cheek.

"I cannot believe I missed!" Lehlina stood up and faced Elrohir who was holding his sides and laughing so hard.

"I apologize, Lina, but I have never seen you so shocked as to have your mouth open so wide! I thought maybe you were hungry, my dear." As he unleashed his teases through guffaws of laughter, she noticed that Elladan stood behind his brother with wide and shocked eyes. He backed up and waved his hands back and forth wildly as if trying to convey that he had nothing to do with his brother's impulsive actions. She looked down at Aragorn as he too look shocked, but not enough as he could not hide the shaking of his sides as he tried to hold in his laughter. Elrohir was now leaning forward with his hands and knees and did not see Lehlina reaching down for the apple. As he was standing up to catch his breath, he was knocked backward violently as he registered the same apple hitting him on his forehead.

"Are you trying to kill me, you little-," and before he could finish his teasing insult he had been knocked off of his feet and onto his back as Lehlina tackled him to the ground.

"_Garich i dh__ôl goll o Orch _(You have the hollow head of an orc!)" she screamed at him as they began to roll across the ground in an attempt to wrestle each other. Elladan began to have his own fit of laughter as he watched the two. He took great pride in the fact that Lehlina had just insulted his brother with the very phrase he had taught her earlier that week.

"_Daro i_(stop that!)" he cried out in shock and confusion as Aragorn and Elladan both watched the fierce warrior be subjected to the woman's beration. Those around the training grounds that had been oblivious to what led to the tussle before, were now rushing over to see what the fuss was about. Boromir had covered his face with his hand as he observed what was occurring since he had noticed the close friendship that had been culminating between the woman and the two elves. The hobbits were confused and concerned at first, but Merry and Pippin quickly began to cheer the two on as they watched the two smack and jab at each other not too roughly. Gimli had begun paying attention as soon as he saw the young woman pull her arm back and let the apply fly at the elf. He laughed jovially as pride swelled within him at watching the tiny thing work her magic on the "frilly elf" as he had taken to calling Elrohir.

"What is going on here?" a voice boomed from behind the circle that had formed around them. Those present immediately stopped their cheers and laughter and stepped aside as Gandalf and Legolas strode forward with Elrond in front. The Lord of Imladris wore an expression of pure shock as he saw that Lehlina was involved. He had a feeling one of his sons was to blame for whatever was drawing such attention, but he would have never guessed that the strange woman would be the other half of the commotion. Gandalf had his head down as he tried to stifle his own laughter at gazing upon the two opponents. Lehlina was sitting on top of Elrohir with his hair gripped in her hands, and his own grasping her shoulders. The two had stopped immediately upon hearing the voice and stared back at him with frightened visages. _Frightened little rabbits they are_, Gandalf mused to himself.

"Hello, father," Elrohir said smoothly but with a strained tone. "Lovely day, is it not?"

Elrond let out what sounded like a growl and it stirred the two into action. Lehlina immediately scrambled off of Elrohir and immediately felt like she had been caught in a scandalous situation and Elrohir stood up and took a few steps away from the woman. Her eyes darted to Legolas who looked like he was unsure of whether to be flustered with the image of their closeness or to laugh at her disheveled appearance.

"Follow me," he spoke authoritatively.

"Good luck with him, my dear," Elrohir whispered to her and she hit him across the back of the head. She would not be facing his wrath alone and he was at just as much fault as she was. He began to trudge forward as his father whipped around and began to walk away from the disbanding group. Before they continued on, she reached over and brushed off some dirt that was on his back and he quickly yanked out a twig that had become embedded in her hair. Elrond turned quickly when he noticed they were not following and flashed them a stern gaze which kicked them back into gear. As she passed Legolas, she gave him an apologetic glance and he nodded before smoothing a few strands of hair down on her head and watched her follow the two elves.

Turning back to the others, he decided that he would be prefer to be amused than be concerned about Elrohir's intentions with the lady.

"So," he began with a mischievous smile, "what did I miss?"

* * *

"You," he pointed at Lehlina, "are to be hard at work training." Elrohir looked smug but not before his father had whirled towards him and pointed at him as well, "and you are to not entangle her in your schemes, and allow her to train. She is going on a quest, and _you _are _not_." He had been berating the two for a short time now about responsibilities and being adults and everything that he had used from his verbal repertoire before when Elrohir and his brother had gotten into binds of their own. He never thought he would be lectured with anyone else as his partner in crime, and he became overwhelmed with pride knowing that him and Lehlina would have this story to tell for many years to come.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but it was my own fault. I started the whole mess," she claimed quietly. "We were honestly just having a bit of fun. I did not mean for it to get so out of hand." She looked down at her entwined hands in embarrassment, and Elrond began to look less ruffled as he took in her downtrodden appearance. Elrohir watched as his father visibly cooled and was impressed that she was able to sort them out of this mess so quickly and with such finesse. Elrond ran a hand down his weary face as he allowed his anger to dissipate.

"I am sorry, Lehlina, but you must understand that I worry for your well-being. I want you to be as prepared as you can possibly be for your journey to Mordor."

Crossing over to Elrond she grasped his upper arms with her gentle hands and looked up at him with confidence, "I know. And I promise you that the company has taught me much. Their lessons will be put to good use, I assure you. Do not worry."

He looked down at her and his eyes softened considerably as he took her in. "I just feel responsible for you. You have become like a second daughter to me. I would not see any of my children hurt, and it is no different with you."

She smiled at his words before adding, "I was not hurt. Elrohir, however, took quite a beating." And as her eyes slid to the elf who began to deny her claims, Elrond let forth a genuine laugh, his angered countenance disappearing entirely.

* * *

Two days had passed since the "great fight" between Lehlina and Elrohir, and their time to leave Rivendell was close at hand. That night there was to be a feast in order to bid farewell to those departing. Lehlina sighed as Arwen fussed at her as she was working her magic on Lehlina's appearance.

"Hold still, Lehlina," she chastised as she began to work on her hair while the woman shifted uncomfortably in the dress she had been given.

"I cannot help it, Arwen, I am just so anxious!" she was not used to being fussed over and going to any sort of large celebration. She would not be comfortable with the stares of the elves of Imladris. Not only that, but she had become so accustomed to the tunics and breeches that the thought of wearing a dress made her feel as if she could never be accepted in something so feminine by those in the fellowship.

"There, finished," she exhaled as she stepped back from the woman. "It would not have taken so long if you had just stopped fidgeting," she spoke with a smile crossing her face. Lehlina glanced at herself in the mirror that had been placed in her room. The dress she had been given was a shining silver. It hung off her shoulders, and the sleeves split under the elbow, belling out and flowing halfway down to the floor. A belt of the same fabric and color hung about her slim waist. Half of her hair was pulled back and all of it was in long soft curls that draped down her back. Small tendrils hung in her face and a beautiful silver circlet was placed on her head.

"Are you certain about the circlet, Arwen? I do not wish to offend anyone. I am just a common woman," she bit her lower lip as she looked at it.

"Do not fret so much, you look beautiful and no one will question it." Lehlina smiled as she said, but did not feel entirely convinced. She decided she would not broach the subject again as she drank in the lavender dress she had urged Arwen to wear. It had a round neckline, and the sleeves split at the wrist, flowing outward all the way to the ground. Her hair was unbound and cascaded in soft waves down her back and Lehlina was proud of the work that she had done as well, though she knew Arwen did not really need much help to look astonishing.

"I still cannot believe that you and my brother caused such a ruckus," Arwen chided as they left Lehlina's room.

"He deserved it, and you know it," Lehlina responded with a sly smile as she remembered the earlier tussle.

"I wished I could have seen it. I am sure it was something to behold," she said in a light tone and Lehlina giggled.

"Perhaps another time," she promised and Arwen giggled as well as the two made their way to the celebration.

* * *

Frodo sat at one of the long tables with Sam at his side, and Pippin and Merry across from them. He watched in amusement as they dug into their food and gulped it down noisily. Their eyes were huge when the food was first brought out. "Merry, I do believe we have received a generous blessing!"

"So it would seem Pip," Merry chirped in agreement.

The two then began to fight over the same piece of chicken, and Frodo's ears barely registered Aragorn's comment about there being enough to go around.

"Come on Merry! That was the piece I was going for!"

"They are all the same, Pip!"

"No they are not, that one is bigger!"

Merry swallowed nearly the whole piece, as Pippin's eyes grew dismayed. Merry had a victorious beam on his face, until he began to choke.

"Now, that is what you get, Merry!" he yelled as Aragorn patted Merry on the back. After coughing and sputtering for a few minutes, Merry looked at Pippin.

"So how do you feel?" Pippin asked with a triumphant smile once Merry's face returned to a normal color. It was at that moment, that Merry's eyes had a dreamy look enter them as he placed his chin in his hand and looked at the entrance.

"Much better, now," he said pointedly and the fellowship followed his gaze to see Lehlina and Arwen enter.

Legolas had been immersed in a discussion with Elrond when he noticed the fellowship redirect their sights to the doors that had just closed behind two women. He stilled all movements as he took in Lehlina's appearance. She was positively glowing as she shared a laugh with Arwen about whatever they were discussing. His throat began to close as he noticed the silver dress contrasted beautifully with her curly brown hair that was partly pinned away from her face. He noticed that the dress accentuated every curve that she had, and he immediately grew concerned of the attention it might draw. He had not seen her in anything other than the clothes she had trained in for some time now, and seeing her like this was almost a shock to his senses. The circlet that rested on her made her look incredibly regal, and he could not help but think that if he did not know her, he would think she was a queen. As her eyes whisked across the room, she landed on him and she let an innocent and generous smile break across her face. He had to catch his breath before he was able to smile back at her. Pride swelled within him and something else that he could not name.

The two women joined them at the table in the two empty seats that had been saved for them. Arwen sat next to Aragorn as Lehlina took her spot next to Legolas across from the other two. Lehlina tried to keep her hands from shaking as she stared down at the food that was placed in front of her. Was she expected to eat this much? Her stomach growled, and she figured that a healthy amount of food would probably do her some good. Attempting to keep a certain amount of decorum, she began to eat as delicately as Arwen was doing. Legolas leaned over to her and whispered in his low and soothing voice, "surely you do not think your food will jump up and fight you?"

Blushing, she turned her head and leaned in to him, "I just worry about making a mess. To be honest, I am surprised I have not yet fallen in this dress."

"You will be fine, just relax," he said, calming her nerves.

"I guess I am being rather silly," she muttered to him, and he smiled a breathtaking smile at her. They both noticed at the same time how close in proximity they were and before anything could be said, Legolas's eyes shot to something behind her and his eyes widened as he kept a smile down.

"Speaking of silly," he spoke as he pointed behind her and she turned away from him only to see Elrohir enter with slumped shoulders. He had a pretty noticeable bump on his forehead and Lehlina immediately hid her face and let out an unladylike noise as she tried to keep from erupting into laughter. As Elrohir joined the table, she composed herself before apologizing to Elrohir. She had not meant to him with such force, but she knew he could take it. If anything, she knew he would use it to weave together a tale of danger to share with the female elves of Imladris. Elrohir waved off her apology and merely winked at her.

"My mood is about to lighten, dear Lina," he spoke with confidence and she looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "You remember the wager I mentioned a few weeks back?"

Nodding emphatically, she was pleased to know what it was the twins had wagered.

"Feast your eyes, my friends," he raised his hands as they all turned to the entrance. An awkward and gangly elf in an ill-fitting dress stormed in through the doors and Lehlina's jaw dropped once more as she realized it was Elladan. At that point, it made perfect sense as to _why_ Elladan had chosen that she was with Legolas. He thought it would have been a safe bet on his part, but he had been wrong. Elrohir was having a fit of laughter as the room quieted entirely at the spectacle in front of them. Elrond had placed his head in his hands and allowed his shoulders to droop as he refused to look at what came next.

Lehlina kept her head down but allowed her eyes to remain trained on Elladan who had taken a deep breath, pushed his shoulders back and proudly sauntered to their table. The entire room remained silent as Elladan made his way to the spot next to Elrohir and picked up his brother's goblet of wine. Picking it up, he allowed his eyes to wander across the room as he raised the goblet.

"To my brother, Elrohir's good health," he began as Elrohir looked up to him in confusion as he spoke loudly to all that watched him, "for his strength wanes daily. Look upon his newest injury-," he glanced down at Elrohir's face which became stricken with horror, "which he sustained from a duel with the lovely Lady Lehlina." He nodded to Lehlina who raised her goblet to him, and Legolas joined with her as well. "Until he is back in proper condition, I will take whatever steps necessary to bring a smile to my dear brother's face in hopes of brightening his day."

Elladan then took a big gulp after the rest of the room had raised their own drinks in confusion, endearment, or just plain amusement. As he sat down, Elrohir refused to look at him as he slumped down in his seat. Elrond glared daggers at his sons for only a moment before bursting forth into laughter. Lehlina was surprised but happy that things did not spiral out of control as the room became loud again with buzzing conversations.

Leaning over to Legolas, she delighted in the fact that he immediately leaned close to her and put a hand on the small of her back to steady her.

"I fear that Elladan wears his dress better than I do mine," she teased. Legolas chuckled before glancing down at the silver fabric and back up to her.

"That is impossible, my lady. You look radiant," he said to her with such conviction that she had to break eye contact with him.

* * *

Conversations had resumed and Elrond had demanded that Elladan change into proper attire once the dancing began. Relieved, he sprinted from the room and the others began to laugh in merriment at the entire situation which caused Elrohir to finally perk up. He finally engaged in conversation, starting with Legolas who reluctantly turned from Lehlina. It was during their conversation that Boromir had approached her and smiled warmly.

"Would you honor me with a dance, lady Lehlina?" he questioned her. Her nerves returned at full force as she had never properly danced with anyone before, let alone with someone of the opposite sex. She had not had much of a chance to get to know Boromir, but after the Council, she had noticed that he had become less severe and more willing to interact with others. Knowing that she would be unfair to deny him, she meekly nodded and smiled a nervous smile before placing her hand in his and allowing him to pull her up. She could feel Legolas's eyes on her back as he pulled her to the dance area and got in the proper stance before they began. Trying her best to follow Boromir's lead, she apologized profusely when she would step on him or bumble around. It took her a while to get used to the steps, but she finally became comfortable enough to look the man in the eyes.

He had an amused smirk on his face, but held his tongue as her cheeks began to burn.

"You are my first dance partner. I am sorry for my missteps," she spoke lamely and his smirk grew into a smile.

"It matters not to me. It just amuses me that you are so confident and fluid in your steps while fighting, that it comes as a shock that your nerves wear at you when it comes to a simple dance. They are not so different if you think about it, for your fighting technique looks very much like a dance."

She was stunned that Boromir had obviously been paying attention to her training, and it flattered her to know that he found it something worthy of complimenting. A genuine smile broke out on her face and she allowed her form to be less tense.

"I suppose that is a very good way to put it. Thank you, my friend."

He nodded to her and looked to their table before glancing back at her. "Though your fight with Elrohir was not so much fluid as it was amusing."

Her laugh echoed across the room as she agreed with him and mentioned something about their match being akin to schoolchildren fighting in the mud. As the song neared its end, they continued to converse pleasantly until Legolas appeared beside the couple just as the song finished.

"May I have this next dance?" he asked, his eyes flitting back and forth between the two a bit uneasily.

"Of course," Boromir nodded before adding, "she should be fine at this point for you. She did not step on my feet more than a few times in the beginning." Lehlina lightly smacked his arm and he winked at her before heading back to the table. Legolas came forward then and the two stared at each other quietly for a moment without making any moves. As the next song started up, they were finally stirred into action. Lehlina placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in one of his hands. His other hand rested lightly on her waist and he arched an eyebrow.

"Are you ready?" he teased her.

"As ready as I will ever be," she admitted and they both began to move in time.

Dancing with Legolas, although nerve-wracking, felt more intuitive than it did with Boromir. The two flowed together across the room, and Lehlina's eyes lit up as she gazed into his.

"You have definitely improved since your last dance," he jested and she rolled her eyes but continued to smile.

"You can try to ruin my mood, but I still have the image of Elrohir in Arwen's dress flitting around in my mind."

"I do not know why that brings a smile to your face; it merely makes me cringe," he said lightly as he held back laughter.

"You were just as amused as I was, do not lie," she said jovially.

As the two discussed the many events that had transpired since they arrived in Rivendell, Arwen and Aragorn observed the couple from their table.

"They make quite the pair, do they not?" Arwen cooed and Aragorn's hand slid over and grasped hers gently under the table.

"Aye, that they do. I just worry for their future," he spoke with a hint of sorrow.

"Well, you should not. They would never hurt each other. I do not think either one even realizes the true extent of their feelings just yet anyway."

"I know that she would not hurt him, and that Legolas would never allow any harm to come to her, especially by his own hands. I worry that, when the time for battle comes, they will become distracted or that they will willingly sacrifice themselves for the other."

Arwen was quiet for some time as she mulled over those thoughts.

"Would we not do the same for each other?" she asked, gazing at him intently. A small smile made its way onto his face and he turned to her.

"We would," he said with certainty.

"They will take care of each other, and I think they know that protecting themselves will, in turn, protect the other from pain, albeit an emotional one."

He shook his head back and forth and stood up before pulling her to her feet.

"You always find a way to bring me peace," he pulled her away from the table and onto the floor in time for the next song to begin. "Tonight, I will not stew any longer." And with that, the two began to whisk across the dance floor as the next song picked up, joining the other couples in a faster and more lively dance.

Arwen flashed Lehlina a bright smile who was laughing at the dance that Legolas was now trying to teach her. She quickly caught onto the movements and became more confident, mirroring her partner who wore a large grin as he took in the sight of her curls flying around her and the pink tinging her cheeks. Lehlina even took to grabbing the hobbits and pulling them into the fray with the rest of the group. Though they did not pick up on the entirety of the dance, they filled in the rest with their own exuberant dancing. She had even managed to coax a disagreeing, but chuckling Gimli onto the floor as well though it took some time before she convinced Gandalf and Elrond to join them halfheartedly.

Tonight, nothing else mattered, as the thought of the journey ahead of the fellowship in two days floated out of their minds and they embraced life while they could.


	9. Revised: Preparations

Finally! After my trip, I was working constantly and now that I have a day off, I wrote this last night and finished revising it today.

* * *

PokeKid 25: I figured that if I had mentioned a feast that people would guess pretty quickly what Elladan and Elrohir were up to, so I had to keep that tidbit under my hat until the moment got closer :D I am pleased that you enjoyed the wager and how it played out ^_^ They really are fun to write. I like to think that they will never fully mature, even if they have walked Middle Earth for a long time.

Martine9295: Lol, I am glad you were so tickled by the events :D and that you were not actually suffering from an attack like your family thought. I never was one for one-shots, but after your comment it got me thinking! Perhaps when I finish this story, or sometime during, I will throw up a few one-shots here and now. I really do like the relationships between the twins and Lehlina and Legolas. I also like the idea of Arwen being the dutiful sister and diplomatically yanking them out of the messes they cause, although I wonder if she has always been that way? ;) Something to explore perhaps, or for her to divulge to Lehlina at some point.

FluffyMuStArDD: Lol, yes they can indeed be butts! It is a wonder that Elrond can be patient at all with them. I am sure his hands have been quite full since Celebrian parted from them! But I am glad people liked this chapter as it was a lot of fun to write. Taking Lehlina away from her dark mindset and into a lighter atmosphere was like a breath of fresh air

angelcagalli: I am so glad you liked it! I love making people laugh, but sometimes my humor is pretty dumb and things that I think are funny aren't always perceived that way by others. It was too much fun to write for me :)

* * *

Chapter time!

Chapter 8: Preparations

* * *

Lehlina wrinkled her nose as the retching continued and she moved her hand in gentle circles on his back as he kept his head down. Her head raised as she heard a miserable groan from one of the two beds in the room. Pippin was turned on his side with his arms wrapped around his stomach and his eyebrows furrowed. Lehlina felt a pang of pity, but shook her head at the display. Turning back to Merry, he nodded that he was finished for the moment and she helped him clean up before walking him back to his bed. Patting one of his arms, he smiled weakly at her and she turned from him to check on Pippin. Kneeling by the bed, she ran a hand over his hair and spoke soothing words to him. She had been nursing the two for the better part of an hour once they had woken up. The two had inhaled a fair amount of wine that had been served at the feast the night prior. They somehow managed to get their hands on mead as well, which she had a feeling Gimli might have had something to do with as he was also enjoying the drink with the two hobbits. The elves preferred wine mostly, so mead was not entirely common for them.

Sighing to herself, she stood up and straightened her tunic and breeches before striding to the door when a gentle knock sounded on it. Boromir's eyes raised in surprise when he saw her, and he peeked his head inside to make sure he had gotten the right room.

"I figured they might be in pretty bad shape with the way they were going about last night, so I thought it wise to check on them."

Confusion faded from his eyes and he smiled knowingly with a hint of timidness. He handed her a flask and looked back at the hobbits.

"I fear more drink would worsen their condition, not better it," she teased, but gazed at him with pure confusion. He chuckled lightly and shook his head, stepping closer.

"It is not what you think, Lehlina. This will help them along in their recovery. I myself have had to nurse quite a few-," he paused, attempting to procure the best word, "ailments. The smell and taste are unpleasant, and I do believe you will have a rough time persuading them, but it will do the trick."

He smiled in amusement as she smelled the liquid and scrunched her nose up in disgust before looking back up at him.

"I am not sure whether I should thank you just yet seeing as how I have a difficult task before me. It is no easy thing to convince them of when they are so stubborn." Observing him critically, she smiled before continuing, "although, you did come here with the mindset of doing this yourself, so perhaps-."

Shaking his head back and forth, he put his hands up and stepped back into the hallway, "They seem to be in capable hands, my lady."

Her eyes widening, she immediately jumped forward and grabbed his tunic and yanked him back into the room before shutting the door loudly causing Pippin to jerk awake from a hazy slumber and Merry to hold his head and moan in misery. She tugged Boromir over to Pippin first seeing as how he would probably be the easier of the two to deal with in his current state.

"No way you are leaving this to me. I need you to hold them down or pry their mouths open if it comes to that," she stated firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Pippin," she kneeled down again and gently shook him. He looked at her in a daze and attempted to pull the covers over his head, muttering a faint "go away". Sighing, she ripped the covers off of him and turned him onto his side facing her. "I do not want any arguing, you stubborn Took. You are going to drink this if you want to feel better quicker." She held up the flask as he fixed his eyes on hers. "Cover your nose," she instructed briskly and he did as he was told and she helped him drink the liquid. He immediately made many facial expressions that conveyed how terrible the liquid was that now coursed down his throat. He coughed a bit and she patted his back a bit roughly until they receded. When he finished, he flopped onto his back and exhaled a bit in relief. Patting his arm, she smiled brightly at him and he perked up knowing that she was happy with the little amount of fuss he had made.

"That was terrible," he muttered lowly and Boromir laughed as he crossed his arms and gazed over to Merry who was almost completely covered other than his eyes. Locking eyes with him, she saw that he had a determined glare and she swiftly strode over to him. He immediately scooted away from her and pursed his lips shut tightly.

"Merry, it will only be unpleasant for a little while and then you will feel better," she cooed softly, not wanting to deal with a headstrong hobbit. He shook his head firmly at her and she let out a noise that seemed like a growl. "You have done this to yourself, Meriadoc, but I will be the one to fix it. Do not make us do this the hard way."

Boromir saw that Pippin was now sitting up with his weight resting on his elbows as he watched the scene unfold. Merry could be stalwart in his ways at times which usually caused problems for one or both of them, whereas Pippin himself was the one to make impulsive decisions and suffer the consequences. Neither would learn their lesson it seemed, but "consistency is key" they had argued.

Merry crossed his arms in a show of him being unshakable in his decision, and Lehlina glared at him. What she did next surprised him, as she lurched forward and began tickling him mercilessly. His mouth immediately opened to release the laughter that was bubbling up and Boromir jumped to action. Half of the remaining liquid splashed on Lehlina's tunic, staining it quickly, but the rest trickled down his throat while Boromir attempted to hold his chin in one place as he poured the liquid into his mouth and Lehlina plugged his nose. After Lehlina had cleaned him up, with Merry unhappily swatting her hand away the entire time, she stood up and left to attempt to clean her own tunic. Random strands of hair had escaped her bun and her cheeks were red from her effort at calming the flailing hobbit as they administered the tonic.

As she entered the room once more, she noted that Boromir was sitting next to a quietly mulling Merry. He looked even more unhappy than he had before and she sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed and facing him.

"I did not mean to anger you, Merry," she began quietly, "but someone needed to take care of the two of you." He softened slightly at her apology and uncrossed his arms before rubbing the back of his neck as he thought of her words. "I am only glad that my hunch was correct."

He looked at her, perplexed and she smiled coyly before clarifying, "if you were not ticklish, I do not know how we would have ever gotten your mouth open long enough."

Pippin began laughing from his own bed and Boromir smirked at him, sharing his mirth. Merry's lips began to tilt up unwillingly, but he attempted to smother the smile.

"Do not make me chase a smile out of you again," she warned as she inched forward with her hands outstretched towards him in a warning. He shuffled backwards and continued to attempt to hold his smile at bay. Reaching forward, she tickled him once on one side and he finally smiled and rolled his eyes.

"It really was quite awful," he finally ceded to her and she nodded at him.

"It smelled like it might be," she murmured and he barked out a laugh.

Boromir stood up and grabbed the empty flask before making his way to the door. Turning around before leaving, he looked back and forth between the two hobbits.

"When you feel completely up for it, perhaps some food will do you some good." Looking towards Lehlina, he nodded his head, "my lady. Glad I could be of service in your plight."

Rolling her eyes, she thanked him and shooed him off before turning her attention back to the hobbits until they felt well enough to leave their room.

* * *

Cursing to herself, she walked forward to the target and began pulling the arrows out in frustration. Fingering the feathers at the end of the last arrow, she thought back to the day that Legolas had first attempted to train her. She had been miserable at it for the first couple of hours, but he had remained patient and she, diligent. She had improved greatly over the next few days, but she was still not so flawless in her technique as him and the twins were. The teasing flowed easily from Elrohir which had rattled her from the start, but Elladan often changed the subject by bringing up embarrassing stories from when they were younger. Legolas would murmur encouragement to her, telling her to pay no mind to Elrohir's words and instead to focus on the matter at hand. Elrohir's teasing had journeyed away from her aim once it had improved and instead he would draw attention to the close proximity of Legolas to her when he would correct her form. It only happened once as she could feel him tense against her back before he stepped away from her. She lowered her bow and un-notched her arrow before turning to see Legolas with flared nostrils and his lips in a tight line.

He had crossed over to Elrohir in large strides and spoken in muted tones but she could sense the slight anger rolling off of him. Elrohir's smile had faded into a somber expression and he briefly glanced at Lehlina with apologetic eyes before glancing back at Legolas. He nodded once firmly and clenched his jaw before turning and leaving the field. Legolas, after a time, walked back over to her and although his face was now a mask of cool disposition, he was still tensed. Knowing it would not be wise to question what had just occurred, they had resumed their training. Her desire to ask him disappeared once she saw that later that day him and Elrohir were once again on good terms.

Before she could tug the arrow out, a hand fluttered over hers gently and she turned to see him standing behind her. Embarrassed, she stepped away and looked at the ground.

"You are an excellent teacher, but I am not so great of a student." He smiled at her kindly and pulled the last arrow out before handing it to her. Holding his hand out to her, she looked at him, unsure.

"Come," he spoke softly and with assurance, "try again."

Placing her hand in his, they walked back to where she had positioned herself earlier and he stood behind her again.

"Get into position," he instructed calmly and she stood perpendicular to the target with her feet shoulder width apart and notched an arrow once more. With her right foot behind her, she pulled the bowstring back with her right arm and took aim. He stepped up behind her once more and pulled her right elbow back into a straight line and not jutting out to the side as much as it was before.

"Your form is nearly perfect, but you need to release the tension," as he said this, her form immediately began to uncoil and she was more relaxed. "Good," he said in a lighter tone and stepped closer to her as she focused on the target. "Now," he began quietly as he put one hand on her waist and the other on top of the fingers of her right hand and she struggled to focus on her breathing. "Relax your fingers in order to release it," he continued quietly as his fingers danced on top of hers. Barely able to focus, she did as he instructed and the arrow shot forward. Gleefully, she turned and hugged Legolas tightly once the arrow landed square in the middle. He smiled down at her warmly as she struggled to draw out of his embrace cautiously with the bow still in her left hand. Nodding at her, he placed his hand on her shoulder and jerked his head back towards the target.

"Again."

* * *

After dinner that night, Lehlina began to pack for their journey in solemnity. Taking only the items she deemed necessary, she was just finishing up when Arwen came to visit her. She tilted her head at the elf, intrigued as she eyed the sword that Arwen delicately held out to her.

"What is this?" she ventured as she took it from her and allowed her fingers to glide over the straight blade of the sleek and small sword.

"I had it crafted for you," she said pleasantly and Lehlina looked up with wide eyes. Smiling, she eyed the blade in the woman's hand and continued, "it will glow blue in the presence of orcs." She noticed that it resembled Arwen's sword as it had a wood handgrip with Elven vine design. It was not as heavy as the one she had trained with so she would have to get used to the weight of it, but it would be less straining on her muscles. A glowing smile appeared on her face as she placed it on the bed and flung herself against Arwen in a fierce hug. The elf gently returned the embrace and laughed lightly.

"I have seen you train with Aragorn. The sword seems like an extension of you," she began as she pulled away. "You move beautifully, as if you are dancing with your opponent."

Smiling as she remembered the similar comment Boromir had made when they were dancing the night before, she looked down at the floor and nodded.

"Aragorn taught me well," she countered.

"No one can teach such grace," Arwen argued lightly.

Lehlina pondered the statement. She did feel at ease when moving with a blade. Arwen was right, it did feel like an extension of herself. The movements she made were intuitive to her as she whirled and slashed.

"If only I were so gifted in other forms of fighting," she mumbled to herself but Arwen heard her.

"From what I hear, you are more than capable, _mellonamin_ (my friend)," she said as she placed her hand on the woman's elbow. "Your hand to hand combat capabilities are not lacking and Legolas is proud of your ability with a bow." Her eyes flashed up to Arwen and she attempted to look disinterested. Unable to hold her tongue, she posed her question.

"He said that?"

Smiling at the woman, she slid her hand down to grasp Lehlina's.

"He did not need to say anything," she squeezed her hand gently before letting it go. "I can see it in his eyes when he watches you."

Blushing to herself, Lehlina cleared her throat and felt warm. Wanting to turn the attention away from herself, she looked up and wriggled her eyebrows.

"Have you said farewell to Aragorn yet?"

Arwen blushed as well and laughed a bit uncomfortably before looking away from the woman. The mirth disappeared from her eyes and a forlorn expression crossed her face. Her hand drifted down to the fetching necklace that adorned her neck and she looked off into the distance. "No, I have not yet gone to him. It is difficult to comprehend sending him off into such dangerous territory," she whispered desperately. "I think I am putting it off as long as I can in hopes that he will not leave."

Stepping forward, Lehlina grasped both of Arwen's hands with her own and squeezed them as Arwen did earlier with hers. "He is strong, Arwen, make no mistake, as are you. We will all be protecting each other through this, you must know that." Arwen nodded, but still seemed unsure. "I see the way he looks at you. The love I see in his eyes is something I have never known before. He will do _anything_ to come back to you. I can feel it." Arwen smiled at her statements, but Lehlina was not yet finished. "Love like that can motivate a man to do anything. It can push him to move mountains and cross oceans. I have no doubt that Aragorn will come back to you once this is over."

"How did you become so wise when it concerns love?" Arwen asked with twinkling eyes.

Gaping like a fish, Lehlina struggled to come up with a response.

"Not so much wise as observant. It would take a blind man to not see the affection he holds for you," she murmured quietly. "I can only hope that I one day experience the same love that you and Aragorn have."

"Perhaps it will happen sooner rather than later," Arwen said mysteriously.

* * *

"You should be asleep," a concerned voice broke her out of her reverie. Looking over her shoulder at Legolas quietly approaching her in the garden she faced forward and dangled her legs from the stone bench, rubbing her bare toes gently against the grass. "_Man le trasta (_what troubles you_)?"_ Lehlina took a moment to study his face. His lips were tilted down in a worried frown, and his shocking blue eyes mesmerized her with the overwhelming amount of worry they held for her. Why did he put so much value in the way that she felt about things? She did not feel that she deserved his consternation, or even his affection, which he often gave to her in times of need. Shaking the thoughts away and the feelings they began to provoke, she took a deep breath and answered.

"A weight like this should not be placed on anyone, let alone a hobbit. They have all already witnessed things they never should have seen." She spoke vehemently and her breathing became heavier as her eyes glazed over. Legolas sat next to her quietly with his eyebrows lowered. Reaching forward, he pushed strands of hair over her shoulder so he could gaze upon her clearly. "And Frodo," she almost choked on his name and looked down. "Frodo must already deal with the consequences of a Morgul-blade piercing him. Now he is expected to save all of Middle-Earth by carrying this burden of a ring to Mordor, a place he should never have to see. He and Sam and Merry and Pippin-," she paused again as Legolas grasped her hand within his own, "they should still be in the Shire." Her glistening eyes found his and she looked desperate. "They are far too innocent to be dragged right into the middle of this. It just is not fair," she finished quietly and looked down at her feet.

"You are right," he broke the silence. "They should not have to endure such dark times. But the darkness would find them eventually. If we do not succeed, it will spread everywhere, including the Shire." She glanced up at him, knowing he was right. "The hobbits realize that. They will do anything to keep their home and loved ones safe, as would the rest of us. They agreed to this willingly, and they know the risks." Listening to his reasoning calmed her. Hearing it from herself in her own mind did nothing to quell the fears and doubts, but coming from his lips it helped affirm her thoughts. "We can keep them safe, Lehlina. We can keep each other safe."

Smiling at him, she nudged him with her shoulder and exhaled deeply. Resting her head on his shoulder, she swung her feet back and forth and gazed at the garden. "I have no idea how you do that."

She could feel him turn and look down at her as he moved his arm behind her back.

"Do what?" he asked gently.

"You calm me." She could feel him freeze but did not realize it was from shock. "I can be in the deepest depths of despair, and you manage to pull me right out every time. What you say and how you say it-," she paused, wondering if she should stop, "it is exactly what I need, every time."

Leaning over to her, he rested his chin on the top of her head and she could feel his chest rumble underneath her as he said, "I can only hope that never changes." And the two passed the time conversing about simpler matters before he urged her to bed. Her head had barely hit the pillow before she slipped away into dreaming, her heart now lighter after speaking with the elf. Tomorrow, they would begin their journey.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be the beginning of their journey. :) I figured I would dedicate one more chapter to development and focus on the calm before the storm, so to speak as Rivendell has become a safe haven for Lehlina. Additionally, the entries at the beginning will disappear for a bit until the necklace comes back into question :D

So, I have a question for all of you. Is there something specific you want to see happen in the future of the series? It can be something monumental, something subtle or something silly. Doesn't matter! I just want to hear what my readers have to say. This doesn't mean it will actually be thrown into the story because I have things mapped out in my head, so if it doesn't fit along with the story I won't be able to accommodate you guys. But still, I like to listen to your vision of the story as well. ^_^


	10. Revised: The Beginning

Finally, another chapter! I am posting this pretty quick once more, so hopefully I got all of the typos and mistakes corrected. I have a 5k early in the morning, so I got to get to bed like now lol.

* * *

Reviewer appreciation time!

PokeKid 25: Some of your guesses are pretty close, if not spot-on but I can't tell you which is which :) But still, I am glad that at least it'll be something plausible in your mind if you are making such guesses. Also, I am glad you are not so impatient with the romance. This chapter has a lot of physical contact, but not romantic in an apparent way to either one of them. At this time, it's more that they know they feel better being in each others presence. I want to hold it off as long as I can so it can be a proper build-up and because there just is no sense in having them get all mushy while they are running for their lives. I know what you mean by being annoyed at people introducing romance way too early. It makes me groan every time because it isn't very realistic, and I hope that I don't get like that. I am trying hard to restrain myself, so hopefully it will all work out in the end :D

bunnehTweed: Thank you for joining us :D And I am super glad that you are enjoying the journey thus far. ^_^

FluffyMuStArDD: I can absolutely promise you an embarrassing moment fairly soon between L&L (hah). With such a strange group, it would be strange if there wasn't such an occurrence, dont ya think? :) I don't know if Pippin will be the one to start it, because he is hopelessly clueless to a lot going on at this point, but it is very likely he will join in with whoever starts the teasing :D But it will DEFINITELY happen :D

puggaddong: Thank you so much! I like the idea of an awkward girl who has been pretty sheltered most of her life and then thrust into something crazy. I think that is why she feels so badly for Frodo, because she understands a bit what it feels like. Hopefully, you will continue to like her. This chapter will focus on her showing a great bit of fear at their predicaments as she still doesn't really know what she has gotten herself into. :) It will take time to grow accustomed to the horrors they will experience.

Sweet Petit: Why, thank you :D And welcome to the adventure :)

* * *

Chapter 9: The Beginning

"Gandalf, who is Radagast?"

Legolas stood at the edge of the clearing with watchful eyes as the fellowship settled down for a night's rest. They had been traveling for a week now, and it had been fairly uneventful other than Merry and Pippin's bickering over food, or Sam berating the two in hushed tones. The elf was faced away from his companions, but it was hard to ignore the quiet and curious tone that the woman was using.

"I fear that is not so simple of an answer as you might hope," Gandalf exhaled after debating whether or not to say anything on the matter at all.

"It is only as difficult as you make it," Lelina teased the Istar, and Legolas could feel his lips beginning to twitch up into a smile.

"My association with him is simple, but yours is not apparent or perhaps even plausible," he murmured as he continued to smoke on his pipe and stare out at the dark sky. Legolas could hear the shifting of fabric and could picture the woman pulling her cloak tighter to her frame as she reassessed how to approach the conversation with Gandalf.

"Please, tell me what you know about him. It may not answer my own questions, but what could it really hurt?" she pleaded with him calmly and Legolas's heart tugged at her despondent tone and the barely noticeable quiver in her voice.

"Very well," Gandalf muttered before continuing. "Radagast is one of the Istari."

"Like you?" she asked after a brief pause. Gandalf did not answer and Legolas believed that he must have nodded his assent.

"He has great knowledge of and love for both herbs and beasts. More knowledgeable than any man, in fact."

Legolas could almost sense Lehlina's thoughts as she remembered what she had seen in the Imladris garden. He turned his head slightly to see that Gandalf had now focused his attention on Lehlina, studying her crucially.

"He was not much for traveling, rather wishing to stay in one spot and commune with the beasts around him. He dwells at Rhosgobel, near the western reaches of Mirkwood, in fact." He turned his head to spot Legolas staring at them in interest and nodded his head at the elf with a smirk on his lips. Legolas turned away once more, crossing his arms as he resumed watch. "Saruman used him to get me to the tower of Orthanc whereupon I was captured." He spoke quietly, jumping straight to the heart of the matter.

Legolas frowned at the information and he detected Lehlina's barely audible gasp.

"Poor Radagast," he spoke quietly. "He had no idea that he was working for the enemy. Saruman convinced him that he needed spies to watch over the movements of Sauron, and Radagast supplied him with birds, as he was able to speak in their tongues. He never bore ill intentions. Funnily enough, he also unwittingly helped me when he sent his eagle, Gwaihir, to the tower with news. It was upon his wings that I was able to make my escape."

"What happened when he found out he was lending aid to the enemy?"

"He was devastated," Gandalf stated simply. "More lost than I thought I would ever see him. It is perhaps another reason why he knowingly chooses to associate with animals rather than people."

"Have you seen him recently? Does he still live in Rhosgobel?" Lehlina questioned him.

"After the council, scouts were sent out to muster up any aid they could gather in order to go against Sauron. Naturally, they wished to seek out the aid of any Istari. Unfortunately, he was gone before they arrived."

"You think he knew that they were coming for him?"

"It was only a matter of time with the way things have been going. He wanted no part of it after his previous failure. I cannot say that I blame him."

"That must have been awful," she spoke softly, "for both of you."

"Yes," he mumbled in response, "and I fear things will get worse before they get better."

Legolas pursed his lips into a grim line as he realized the wizard was more than likely correct in his assumptions. Turning his head once more, he observed the silent woman and wished that he could keep her from the coming storms though he knew it would be nearly impossible.

* * *

A few days later, most of the company was taking a break during a cool and slightly overast day while Boromir helped Merry and Pippin with more training. Aragorn sat on the side offering his own gruff instructions as the three circled each other. Lehlina smiled pleasantly as she watched the hobbits tackle a laughing Boromir to the ground. Legolas stepped up to her side and silently watched as Aragorn stood up to pull the hobbits off of the other man, but was thrown onto his back as they turned and each grabbed a leg and yanked him forward.

Lehlina and Legolas snickered as the others either shook their heads or cheered the group on.

"So much energy," Lehlina teased as she watched the hobbits continue to tussle with the grown men. Legolas turned to her and nodded before smirking at her.

"It reminds me of another fight I saw not long ago." He was delighted when she turned to him with her mouth agape, knowing he was referencing the day she had tackled Elrohir to the ground. He chuckled as she lightly slapped his shoulder and he turned and grabbed her hand as it began to slip away from him. Holding it gently, he traced patterns over the back of her hand with his own fingers. He could hear her breath hitch and he looked up at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, and he watched her gulp before she nodded and smiled half-heartedly before her eyes darted away from his. He watched as her eyes caught something over his shoulder, and her eyebrows furrowed.

"What is that?" Sam voiced in confusion and Legolas turned to see what had drawn their attention. As he did so, Lehlina pushed away the strange feeling in her stomach as she noticed Legolas was now clasping her hand in his at his side.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli grumbled, waving off the sight.

Boromir was now standing up once again and Lehlina spotted the worried look on his face as he corrected Gimli, "it's moving fast." He breathed heavily from the previous activities before finishing, "against the wind."

Legolas strode forward a few steps with Lehlina following close behind as he squeezed her hand a bit tighter.

"Crebain from Dunland!" he said with an urgency she had not heard from him before. Legolas was moving with an uncanny speed before Aragorn could even shout, "hide" at the others. Lehlina turned her head long enough to see Sam extinguishing the fire and some of the others grabbing discarded weapons and anything else that was sitting out. A hand was placed at the small of her back and she swiveled to see that Legolas was gently pushing her underneath some brush while the others hid in their own spots. Ducking down, she crawled forward on her stomach and propped herself up with her elbows as Legolas crawled in beside her. The space was small, and his arm slid over her back and pulled her close to him as his eyes slid up to watch the crebain fly over them loudly. Lehlina's eyes frantically moved around the environment, hoping that everyone had hidden themselves efficiently.

Once the coast was clear, Legolas disappeared from her side and she frowned at the lack of warmth at his departure. Helping her out from the brush, Legolas looked towards Gandalf as she brushed the dirt off of her breeches and tunic.

"The passage south is being watched," the Istar spoke with a hint of uncertainty and distress. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras," he ordered hastily. All eyes turned to the snow-covered mountain that stood far

away from them, and resigned themselves to the fact that there was no more time for rest.

* * *

It had been hours since they had seen the crebain and they were happy for it. What they were not happy about was the weather. It had suddenly become very harsh as the winds pounded against them, threatening to knock them off the edge of the narrow paths around the mountain. The snow stung their faces while the cold chill swarmed around them. The hobbits shook violently and Lehlina was no better off, but that did not stop her from taking turns on carrying one hobbit at a time to keep them out of the snow for a short while.

As her strength began to dwindle, she found it became increasingly difficult to carry them any further. At this point, they were all now trying to stick together and create more warmth. Her eyes peeked up from underneath the hood of her cloak as she watched Legolas run to the edge.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas spoke loudly enough to be heard over the whipping and biting winds.

Lehlina looked to Gandalf for guidance and watched as his eyes widened considerably and he shouted, "it's Saruman!"

Lehlina looked up to see a massive section of snow tumble from above, and realized that Legolas had not yet noticed it. Moving quickly, she grabbed him and pulled him away from the edge and towards the mountain face behind them. They fell backwards as freezing snow scattered across them. When all was quiet, they stood up and brushed off the snow.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, We must turn back!" Aragorn yelled over the winds.

Lehlina noticed that Gandalf looked completely reluctant at this suggestion. Shaking his head vigorously, he refused with a desperate, "no!" Stepping forward to the edge, he began speaking words that Lehlina was unfamiliar with as the hobbits snuggled up to Boromir and Aragorn, wanting to shield themselves from the whirling snow.

"_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith_!" (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)

Lehlina continued to shiver and Legolas wrapped an arm around her before pulling her close to him and watching Gandalf with growing concern at the situation. He placed his chin on top of her head as she buried her face against his chest and grasped his tunic with a fierce grip. Tuning out the other voice that carried across the air, she focused on trying to calm the chattering of her teeth.

Her head snapped up as a bolt of lightning struck high above them and her mouth dropped as she saw large rocks and heavy snow begin to tumble down towards them. The next moment, she was lying on the ground with a strong body pressed over and around her to soften the blow. Her breath was taken away as the coldness hit her like nothing before, and the snow packed down on them heavily. Just as she was feeling like she was going to suffocate, the body above her shifted enough to grab her under her arms and pull her from the snow. Trying to suck in breaths again, the temperature made it that much harder for her and it made her sound like she was gasping from a long run. Legolas embraced her completely and held her against him once more and tried to shake all of the snow out of her clothes and hair before placing a hand on the back of her head and holding her steady. Her eyes flew around wildly, watching as all of the other members climbed out of the snow, The hobbits were absolutely miserable and Frodo's wide eyes met hers as she continued to burrow into Legolas's strong arms.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir spoke up, agreeing with Aragorn's idea to turn around. "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city," he specified.

Her eyes slid to Aragorn as he spoke up his discontent, "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Lehlina could not help the whimper that slid out of her mouth as she could feel the cold seep into her bones. Her eyes drifted up as she felt Legolas lower his head and look at her with worry. She shook her head hoping he would ignore the sound, and she tried to toughen up.

Gimli had decided it was his turn to speak, "If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." This suggestion perked him up, but Gandalf once more was hesitant and became lost in thought. All eyes lingered on the Istar as the light in his eyes began to dim.

"Let the ring-bearer decide," he spoke with an exhausted voice. Lehlina saw Merry and Pippin being squeezed close to Boromir as they grew more pale by the minute.

"We cannot stay here. This will be the death of the hobbits!" he yelled with disbelief that they were even considering continuing along their current path.

They all looked to Frodo, who looked decidedly miserable as he did not wish to make a choice, but knew that he must.

"We will go through the mines," he spoke, shuddering. Lehlina noticed Gandalf's face grow dismayed at the decision of the young hobbit, as if it sealed their fate. What lay ahead of them?

"So be it," Gandalf resigned.

* * *

It had not taken them long to get down the mountain in comparison to the time it had taken them to scale up it. It had, however, taken them a while to get to the mines.

"Well, here we are at last!" Gandalf spoke somewhat relieved, somewhat downcast.

Their next problem arose when they could not find the doors as Gimli mentioned they were invisible when closed. They sighed, and most sat while Gandalf searched. Lehlina left Legolas's side as he mumbled, "why does that not surprise me?" in response to something Gandalf had spoken.

She appeared near Merry and Pippin who were still a bit worse for wear from the cold temperatures.

"I cannot decide if the two of you look worse now or on the morning Boromir and I nursed you from your drunken illness," she teased them, hoping to bring about a smile. The smiles they offered were weak, as they also seemed uneasy in their environment. Sitting between them, she placed an arm around both of their shoulders and they leaned into her resting their heads against her.

"Will it always be like this?" Pippin asked naively. She thought on her answer as she ran her hands soothingly through their hair, like a mother would do for her child.

"I think it may be," she began disheartened, "but we will go through it together. As long as you remain near our sides, no harm will come to you," she promised them. She could feel them beginning to relax and she smiled before adding one last thing, "besides, you can take care of yourselves. I saw that firsthand when you knocked two men off of their feet." The two snickered and she caught Legolas smiling at her from afar before resuming his search with the others.

* * *

A few hours later, Gandalf passed his hand over a smooth section of the wall as Lehlina watched, intrigued. Faint lines began to appear where he had placed his hand. Emblems of Durin, the Tree of the High Elves, and the Star of the House of Fëanor were among many things that were depicted on the extravagant doors.

"The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"That is lovely," she broke the silence that had ensued after Gandalf spoke the words. "So how do we get inside?" Sam smirked as Frodo had a tiny smile on his face as well at her less than genuine question.

The others were thinking along the same lines.

"Yes, what do you suppose that means?" Merry inquired, moving closer to the doors.

Gandalf took on a light tone before responding, "Oh, it is quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open."

Pippin looked excited at the prospect of moving away from their current area.

"_Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen_!" (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!) Gandalf spoke in a commanding tone. The group waited in anticipation, but became downtrodden as the doors remained closed.

"Right," Merry began before sulking away, "well, I am just going to go back to sitting, then."

"_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen._" (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.) Again, nothing happened and Lehlina began to rub her temples as she realized they might be stuck here for quite some time.

"Nothing is happening," Pippin pitched in and Gandalf looked at him with annoyance clear on his face.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs," he said wearily as he pondered on where to go next.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin added once more and Lehlina rubbed a hand over her face, laughing silently at the situation. Sometimes the hobbit was just so oblivious.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." He added with barely contained irritation, and Lehlina grabbed Pippin by the shoulders before turning him and leading him away from the Istar. She passed by a smirking Boromir who raised an eyebrow at her playing mother hen to the hobbit.

"Come, let us help Sam with dinner," she spoke lightly, causing Pippin to perk up immediately at the thought of food.

* * *

Sometime later after Gandalf had tried many passwords and the fellowship had partaken in a light meal, the group was once again sitting on the rocks or ground and waiting patiently.

"_Edro_ (open)!" he yelled time and time again.

He threw his staff and sat down frustrated. Lehlina barked out a small laugh at his action, but quieted immediately once Gandalf glared at her.

"Sorry," she muttered. Leaving his side once more, she headed over to Sam partially to try to ignore the pointed glare that Gandalf was still sending her. Sam looked more forlorn than she had seen in a while after Aragorn had told him Bill the pony would need to be sent away at this point in their journey. After Aragorn tried to convince him Bill would find his way home and patted him on the shoulder, Lehlina stepped up beside him and watched Bill saunter off.

"Aragorn is right. He will be just fine, Sam," she enforced. Offering a tense smile, he nodded his head tersely before looking up at her.

"It must have been hard for you to leave Koto behind, miss Lehlina," he said with a compassionate voice as the woman offered a sad smile of her own.

"It was," she agreed in a somewhat guilty voice, "but I knew it was not a journey Koto should yet join." She offered cryptically, taking cue from Gandalf's ways. "Besides, Koto and Bill have both protected us in dark times. It is about time that we return the favor, don't you think?"

"You make a good point, not one that I will argue with," Sam added, feeling a bit better about the situation. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she squeezed it lightly.

"You are very brave, Sam. I know that Frodo is relieved to have you here with him," she murmured before turning at the sound of a stone skipping across water. She watched as Merry watched his stone sink before Pippin picked up his own, ready to join in. Aragorn grabbed his hand suddenly before ordering him not to disturb the water.

"I know Mister Frodo is glad I am with him, but I feel at times that I would rather we both be back in the Shire again," he admitted uneasily, almost as if he was ashamed with himself. Lehlina placed her hand on his shoulder while facing him and smiled encouragingly.

"If I had my way, you would never have left the Shire. It is not a selfish thing to wish for, Sam. This is not a light journey by any means, and it takes great courage to even agree to it. You and Frodo will see your home again someday, because you have the bravery and motivation to push past whatever is thrown at you so that you may return." Sam's eyes had drifted to the ground in front of him while she comforted him in the dark of night, and she smirked as she realized something. "She will be most pleased to see you again." At this, his head snapped up to her and he looked unsure of where the conversation had gone. "Who is she?" she inquired softly with a tilt of her head. Even though it was dark out, she could see his cheeks reddening and he shuffled from foot to foot.

"Rose Cotton, but most call her Rosie." A wistful smile began to spread across his face, and she found it contagious. "She is the fairest lady I have ever laid eyes on, and I do not think any will ever be able to surpass her beauty. Her kindness is not something I could ever deserve. I would spend the rest of my days attesting to prove my worth, but I fear I would always come up short." His rant was endearing, but she worried about his self-esteem in the matter.

"Sam," she interrupted before he could spout anything else off, "You are worthy, more than any other I have met. I would be surprised if Rosie did not see it. If she has not already, she will when you return from this, I swear to you. Do not think so low of yourself," she admonished not unkindly. Sam smiled at her and posed a soft question.

"Do you really think so, miss Lehlina?"

"I am absolutely certain, Sam. And please, drop the 'miss'," she teased, eliciting a relieved laugh from Sam who now looked like a heavy weight had been removed from his shoulders.

"You seem to have a lot of faith concerning people and love," he murmured as if he was approaching a delicate subject. "Is there someone that waits for you?" It did not escape her notice that his eyes darted to something behind her when he posed his question. Shifting enough to peer over her shoulder, her eyes widened when she landed on Legolas who was watching the water with a keen eye. As if sensing her gaze, his eyes flitted to her form and he smiled warmly at her, the wary gaze lessening in intensity. Barely flashing him a small smile, she turned back to Sam as her hand drifted away from his shoulder.

"I know not what you speak of, Sam," and before he could argue otherwise, the fellowship turned at the sound of the stone doors swinging open. Letting out a breath of relief, she jerked her head towards the doors to motion Sam to enter with her. As the deep rumble quieted while the doors now remained motionless, they all began to cautiously make their way into the darkness. Squinting her eyes to try to discern what lay ahead of them, the mine lit up faintly thanks to the crystal Gandalf had placed atop his staff. Lehlina found herself beside Legolas with the hobbits shuffling nervously behind her. The air felt musty, as if there was no life to be held inside these walls. An ominous feeling began to seep into her bones, and she found herself unwittingly moving closer to the elf who had provided a sense of security in times before. He did not move away, and she would not have been sure he realized her closer proximity if he had not turned and attempted to offer her a reassuring smile.

Barely registering the boisterous voice of Gimli as he spoke of the hospitality they were about to receive and his cousin, Balin, she focused on moving forward without looking around her. Something did not sit right with her as the silence was too deafening and the air too still.

"And they call it a mine," Gimli breathed out, as if letting them in on a ridiculous joke, "a mine!"

She could see Boromir halt so suddenly and tense immediately, "This is no mine." At his comment, Lehlina's eyes began to finally drift around her as the uncomfortable feeling built up in her chest. "It is a tomb!" The fear inside her tripled at this comment as her eyes began to sweep the floor, gasping as she saw the rotting bodies, the smell finally registering and hitting her full force. Covering her mouth and nose with her hand, she tried to control the shaking that had started as the bodies became those of her family in her mind's eye. Squeezing her eyes shut to rid herself of the images, she snapped out of it as Gimli began to wail in despair. Her eyes became sympathetic upon opening and she made to move forward to him as Legolas snatched an arrow from one of the fallen dwarfs. Casting the arrow aside in disgust, he spat out, "goblins."

Aragorn and Boromir withdrew their swords, and Lehlina followed suit almost immediately as Legolas fitted his bow with an arrow. Turning away to check on the mental state of the hobbits, she saw that they were already backing up out of the mine while Boromir's slightly panicked and frustrated voice proclaimed, "we make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out of here. Get out!"

And as Lehlina moved closer to the hobbits and the remainder of the fellowship was close at her heels, she came to an abrupt halt as Frodo was yanked away from the others at an alarming rate by a long, twisting tentacle. Not taking the moment to fully comprehend the situation, she took off running, lifting her sword high in the air and slashing it down at the tentacle that held him. As the hobbits frantically called for Aragorn, Sam joined in hacking at the tentacle. Heart rate skyrocketing, her only focus was on getting Frodo out of the precarious position he was now in as the hobbits began to pull him away from the water and out of the tentacle's grasp. They were left in a nerve-wracking silence as the tentacles all but disappeared under the water. Between the panicked glances and the heavy breathing, no one made any movement, wondering if they were truly safe or not. Pushing Frodo behind her, she began to slowly move backwards with her hand behind her gently pushing him in the same direction, her eyes still resting on the chillingly still water. Not a moment later, several tentacles emerged once more and in a flurry of movement half of the company was knocked to the side before Frodo was snatched up once more.

Lehlina sailed through the air as one vicious tentacle smacked against her with such force that she did not know sky from earth until she landed on a boulder. Her ribs connected with it and immediately knocked all of the wind out of her. As she fell to the earth, she rolled onto her side and clutched her stomach trying to will the pain away long enough to get back up on her feet. The yelling that was occurring was muddled in her ears as she repeatedly tried to stand up, but the pain in her ribs was too much. Barely able to sit up, she pulled out her bow, ignoring the pain that racked her body. Notching an arrow, she aimed steadily for a moment or two, calming her breathing and remembering what Legolas had taught her. Releasing the arrow, she watched as it sailed into one of the creature's terrifying and dark eyes. It made a pained noise, and she fell over to her side as its movements became more erratic. Trying to breathe normally, she looked up once more to see that she had at least bought enough time to still the tentacle holding Frodo for Aragorn to slice through it.

As Boromir began sprinting back into the deadly mines with the shaking hobbit in his arms, Lehlina stowed her bow and pushed herself back onto her hands and knees. The fellowship called to another as they began to follow Boromir, and Lehlina knew she had to follow them with haste. Before she could attempt to push herself up again, an arm gently, but insistently wrapped around her waist and hefted her from the ground and onto her feet. Gasping in pain, she put a hand to her ribs as Legolas supported her while they moved forward hastily. As they neared the entrance, her eyes saw the creature emerging once more, her arrow still stuck in its left eye.

"Legolas," she breathed out, pointing at it and she noticed his jaw clench. Looking back at her, she nodded at him and reached her arm out to steady herself against the doors as he let go of her long enough to fit another arrow to his bow. His arrow released into the right eye and the creature roared before beginning to withdraw from them, not wanting to deal with them any longer. As if deciding it wanted to make one last strike, its tentacles smashed against the entrance. As the rumbling began, Legolas raced to her and helped her up once more, moving her further into the mine. Once they were at a safe distance, they both turned, along with the rest of the fellowship, to see stones and the entryway collapse in on itself. Their breathing became shallow as hope began to dwindle while they watched the last rays of light disappear entirely.

No one moved; no one spoke. Their path had been decided, and no one was happy to be pushed into a tomb for fear that they would soon join the broken bodies that lay at their feet.

* * *

A/N: So we are in familiar territory as of now and will be until Lothlorien. Once there, Lehlina's story will start to unravel some more. Next chapter will involve Lehlina having some face time with Gimli as well as their desperate flight from Moria, and of course, a moment or two with everyone's favorite elf.


	11. Revised: In the Dark

For those of you who read the story the first time around, I took out a major part in this chapter. For those of you who know what I am talking about, you will remember what I did to Lehlina and honestly, it just didn't fit here as much as I still sort of wanted it to. There is a time and a place for all of that, I assure you, but it isn't now. :D However, the gist of how the necklace works will still remain the same. If you haven't read the story the first time around, ignore this bit haha.

I am thinking of updating more frequently with shorter chapters. How do all of you feel about that?

This chapter was fun to write for me, since I haven't really done much action. Having said that, that also means I am highly inexperienced so hopefully it turned out at least decent on my first attempt.

Part of the dialogue is from the movies, and part of it is from the first book. It should be pretty obvious which is which.

Additionally, I meant to mention during their time in Rivendell after the Council that they actually did not leave for their journey until two months later. They actually set out on December 25th (fun fact). In the book, it was so that they could actually rustle up a group to go on the quest (so it's pretty different from how it played out in the movie). Also, the messengers were delayed at being sent out because of the enemy movements close to Rivendell, etc. So, it gave me ample time to have Lehlina actually be trained in a short amount of time.

* * *

Reviewer appreciation time!

PokeKid 25: I pretty much responded to you already in a pm :D but they were all very valid points ^_^ And as always, I am very happy to hear from you

Martine9295: Where ya been going for your studies? And what sort of studies? Sorry, you just have me curious, that's all :D And thank you so much for kind words! Haldir will definitely play a somewhat major component in the friendship between Legolas and Lehlina. I am really pretty excited about that bit. And to answer your final question: yes! I will be covering the entire trilogy of movies. Lehlina has a role to play and her story will intertwine with the tale we already know. I am nervous about executing it, but hopefully it will make sense and not be terrible!

Emzy2k11: I hope this chapter sates your need for more of the story! I think I might start updating more frequently but with shorter chapters. What do you think?

FluffyMuStarDD: I did update! **Does a little jump of my own**. I am totally okay with the word fromance! It will definitely be that way for a while Oh man, you were thrown off a horse? That is a crazy story to have under your belt. I would be terrified. I am glad you are okay though! Pippin will definitely be doing some teasing but he may not start it

Onward!

* * *

Chapter 10: In the Dark

They had finally rested after a few hours of shuffling cautiously through the dark mines, and Lehlina was having mixed feelings about the fact. She was relieved to finally sit for a moment and relieve the pressure on her ribs and get a moment to breathe from their harrowing experience earlier that night. However, she was also at unease because of their current environment. She was never one to fear the dark and what might be held in the confines of shadows, but it was so eerily quiet other than the noises of their company. Accompany that with the musty smell of decay, and she was ready to be out in the open with the sun shining on her once more. She would even take standing outside in pitch black over this.

Pressing lightly on her ribs, she let out a hiss at the discomfort but was able to deduce that they were not broken, merely bruised. Counting herself blessed in that respect, she rubbed a hand down her face and looked around at the company. Most were sitting alone, taking a moment to gather their courage once more or drink small amounts of water. Gimli sat closest to her and she tilted her head at him in curiosity. The dwarf's eyes slid over to hers before narrowing slightly at the woman who stared unashamedly at him.

"What are you staring at, lass?" he questioned her gruffly, though she found no real agitation in his voice. Blushing and remembering her manners, she dropped her eyes before scooting closer to him. She noticed that one of his legs bounced up and down very slightly as his eyes darted around the area. The dwarf had, in the beginning, been very excited to see his cousin Balin and his newly establish colony of people within the mines. Lehlina could tell now that he was becoming more nervous at what they would find as they drew nearer to Balin's location. He had withdrawn into himself, as had the rest of the company, when they were forced inside after the fight with the water creature and into a tomb. She could tell that he held onto an inch of hope, but that it was dwindling rather quickly and Lehlina felt sorrow for him.

Knowing that distractions could at times be helpful for the mind, she decided to redirect his thoughts elsewhere.

"Forgive me if I sound out of line when I ask this, but why do you hold loathing for Legolas?" she asked meekly. She had observed him with the hobbits and the men and even with other dwarves, and he acted much different when among the elves. He either became aloof in their presence, or became riled up. She could tell that his respect for them was minimal, if it even existed. Though he never outright disrespected Lord Elrond or his family, he never made attempts to seek out conversation with them in his own time. Since their journey had begun, he had even done his best to avoid Legolas, and if the elf ever questioned or spoke to him, he would merely grunt in assent or vigorously shake his head in dissent.

The dwarf's eyes flew to hers and she could see a fire spark in them, but it softened as he saw that she really was merely curious about the situation. He had heard snippets of her past from those around him though they thought him unaware of such things. He would snort to himself in private when he would wonder on the idea that if he had no awareness, he would not be fit to be a warrior or even on this journey. Dwarves spoke loudly and often, but that did not mean they could not also listen and recall important details.

"There are many reasons why I distrust the elves, your prince included," he added quietly, but with distaste in his voice. "If you have heard of the tale of the Necklace of the Dwarves, you would understand how it all began. As for Legolas, I hold more disrespect for his father than I do him."

Scrunching up her face, her eyes traveled to Legolas who spoke quietly with Aragorn and she noticed how tense he was. She could tell that although he was conversing with Aragorn, he was still very aware of the discussion between Gimli and herself.

"What of King Thranduil?" she asked Gimli, genuinely curious.

"He, at one time, imprisoned Glóin, son of Gróin," he spat out as if it was offensive to him, and she quirked an eyebrow at him in confusion. "My father," he clarified as he caught her eyes briefly and watched as she raised both of her eyebrows. Thranduil, though very firm and authoritative in his commands, did not seem to be unkind or belligerent in his decisions. Was there a good reason that this had happened or a slight misunderstanding? Her eyes discreetly traveled towards the elf and she noticed that his eyes were locked on hers. Sensing a hint of regret at the past occurrence, she was also shocked to see that he seemed a bit delighted while recalling the memory. Looking back at Gimli, she realized that though it seriously affected him, in the end it probably all worked out okay. Patting his tensed shoulder, she smiled warmly.

"Although I do not know the reasons for it, I do not think that Thranduil is an enemy. Even if he is, Legolas is not his father. We are in this together, my friend, and the more we can trust and respect the other, the better off we will be in the end." Gimli looked as if he was about to oppose her in a heartbeat, but she beat him to it as he opened his mouth for a retort. "Yes, Legolas is a dear friend to me, but I also hold great respect and admiration for you, Gimli." And it was true. He seemed honorable and wise to her, and was a greater warrior than most men she had seen. Furthermore, he seemed dedicated to their quest and she knew he would be a great fighter to have by her side. "I think that if there were ever a time to forget about differences and past moments, it would be now when we have a common goal and enemy."

Glancing over at Legolas, she saw that his eyes were once again turned back towards Aragorn, but a light smile graced his face. Turning back to Gimli, she saw that he was deep in thought and also bothered by the discussion. Feeling ashamed at herself, she decided to lighten the moment.

"So, what is this you said about malt beer?" and she watched in satisfaction as his eyes crinkled up at the corners, and his mustache twitch into a smile while his leg ceased its agitated bouncing.

* * *

Much time had passed again in an uncomfortable silence until they came across three pathways in which Gandalf murmured his displeasure at not recalling where to go next. Again, the company was resting and having conversations in hushed voices while the Istar began to think upon matters.

Lehlina sat down once more and grimaced at the pain in her ribs, which was a constant reminder of her failure earlier. Their first real encounter since setting foot from Imladris, and she was already the weakest member of the group. Huffing at herself, her irritation began to get to her as she sat alone.

"How are your ribs?" the quiet inquiry startled her and she jumped before looking at Legolas sharply. He moved backwards slightly as he took in her annoyed visage, and it was the first time in a while that he was unsure of how to approach her.

"Fine," she muttered brusquely, turning away from him and watching Sam fuss at Pippin, and Frodo trod over to Gandalf. Her curiosity piqued, she crossed her arms and observed the solemn hobbit who now spoke to Gandalf in too quiet of a voice for her to hear. Legolas settled in beside her and sat quietly, wondering what to say to the woman.

"I am sorry I was not able to stop what happened," he said apologetically. The woman turned to him in surprise with wide eyes before narrowing slightly.

"I am not yours to protect," she said bluntly, ashamed that he felt he needed to keep constant watch over her. The others were more than capable of handling themselves, and hadn't she set out with them partly to prove herself? Feeling foolish, she knew that was fueling her irritation and that she should not let it out on the elf, but the pain was a constant reminder of her failing. Being stuck in a dark, dank environment was also messing with her inner strength.

"No," he said after swallowing roughly and tensing his shoulders, "you are right about that." He mumbled this so quietly she was barely able to hear him.

"I would appreciate it if you focused on taking care of yourself. You should not have to worry about me during every battle," she said firmly, hoping to instill in him that he needed to ignore any distractions while fighting for his own life.

"Is that what you would do?" he questioned fiercely. "Cast aside the safety of others?"

Closing her eyes, Lehlina pinched the bridge of her nose before exhaling deeply.

"I just mean that if you spend too much time worrying about my well-being, you leave yourself vulnerable to attack," she said harshly. Growing more frustrated by the minute, she did not realize that Legolas was also feeling oppressed in their current environment. She did not even think about the fact that he spent most of his time outside in the light and that this would have a direct affect on his psyche. Between the two of them, their frustration was increasing so dramatically that if they continued to fight, the results could be less than pleasant. "I can handle myself," she stated, standing up so quick that she had to suck in her breath at the shooting pain in her ribs. She saw his jaw clench as he witnessed her painful moment, and not wanting to fight with him anymore she sighed again before looking once more at Gandalf. "If you will excuse me, there is something I must discuss."

And with that, she stomped off towards the wizard, not looking back at the elf who was both bewildered and distressed at their argument. Legolas shook his head as he tried to calm his anger at the woman who had become so enraged by a simple question. Looking over at Boromir who sat near to him, he saw the man offer him a smirk and a roll of his eyes. Furrowing his brows at the man's actions, Boromir finally leaned forward to him.

"Women," he stated, "can be most stubborn creatures at times." Patting the elf on the back roughly, Legolas jumped slightly and watched as Boromir began to wander away before pausing and turning back to the elf. "Give her some time to calm down," he warned. "If there is anything I have learned, it is that once a woman takes her leave, you are not to approach her for a good while."

Sheepishly, Legolas shifted before asking, "how long?"

Their eyes shifted to the woman who now sat by Gandalf, and she shot a glare towards them once she noticed their stares.

"Perhaps it is best that you wait for her to approach you," Boromir amended after wincing at the sharpness of her glare.

* * *

"The day that I met you I could not help but notice that you looked at me with something akin to familiarity," Lehlina spoke slowly, unsure of herself as she stared carefully at Gandalf.

His eyes twinkling, he watched the woman fiddle with her hands nervously.

"I feel as if I have seen you before, though it could just be that I have seen so many faces in my life and they are becoming indiscernible from the next," he commented lightly.

"You know I do not believe that for one second," she said with a teasing smile on her face. The wizard chuckled in good nature.

"I suspected that you would not," he finally said with a wistful sigh. "A memory has long been tugging at my mind, but has not become entirely clear for me. I do not think I am the one to share it with you though." Looking over at the woman who was more clever than she let on to others, he gave her a kind smile. "An old man is not the best person to decipher muddled images in his mind's eye. No," he paused before looking away to one of the doorways and sniffing. "Some of your answers surely await you in Lothlorien."

Before she could attempt to push him more, the wizard perked up. "Oh! It's that way." Standing up, he towered over the woman who sat with hunched shoulders and a lowered gaze.

"He's remembered!" she barely heard Merry exclaim. The voices were drowned out by the thoughts in her head before she felt a gentle touch at her elbow. Looking up at Aragorn who watched her with concern, he dipped his chin to his chest.

"Come, Lehlina, we must move on."

Nodding to him, she stood up and smoothed her tunic down before brushing past the man and following Gandalf.

* * *

The air had become less stale as they walked into a more open area and it was at this time that Gandalf lifted his staff. Lehlina's eyes were able to make out broken columns that were scattered around the area on the ground as the Istar shifted.

"Let me risk a little more light."

Lehlina let out a gasp as the light on his staff illuminated the room enough for them to see vast, arched ceilings and pillars that still stood in a towering formation.

"Behold, the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf," the Istar said, with unease settling in his voice. Lehlina's wide eyes flowed around the room as she recalled Gimli's jovial remark about this place being dubbed as a mine. Smiling to herself, she registered Sam's comment as she continued down the hall, "now there's an eye opener and no mistake."

Upon hearing Gandalf call out for Gimli, she finally noticed that the dwarf had broken off from the rest of the group as he ran into a chamber hidden behind one of the pillars. Her feet pushed her forward and she raced behind the dwarf before coming to an abrupt halt when she got inside the chamber. Sucking in a breath, she covered her mouth once she took notice of the bodies littered around the room and the weapons discarded near them. Gimli was kneeling by a crypt that sat in the middle of the chamber, and tears came to her eyes as he began to sob in despair. Gandalf stared at the tomb's surface which was illuminated by a shaft of light while Boromir rested a hand on the distraught dwarf's shoulder.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria'," Gandalf translated the runes as Lehlina's eyes closed in defeat. "He is dead then. It is as I feared." His grave tone snapped her out of her reverie, and she strode forward and kneeled behind the dwarf who was still shedding tears. Placing her hand on his back, she gently rubbed circles hoping to comfort him, something her mother did when she had experienced bad dreams or an illness.

She was aware of Gandalf picking up the tattered remains of a book as Gimli began to chant something in his own language. Continuing to rub circles on his back, she looked over to see Legolas speaking to Aragorn in an almost frantic manner. His eyes darted over to hers briefly and she caught the fear in his eyes before they settled on Aragorn once more.

"Yestre day being the tenth of novembre, Balin lord of Moria fell in Dimrill Dale."

Gimli's anguished cries died down as he and Lehlina looked up at Gandalf who was translating what was written in the book.

"He went alone to look in Mirror mere. An orc shot him from behind a stone. We slew the orc, but there are many more."

Lehlina felt a shiver run through her body as she listened to what must have been the final words of those in this room.

"We have barred the gates. We cannot get out. We cannot get out."

Lehlina pursed her lips and clenched her jaw as she could imagine how afraid they must have been when their home was in the process of being invaded.

"They have taken the Bridge and second hall. The end comes; drums, drums in the deep. They are coming."

Looking around the room, Lehlina could see that the fellowship was even more disconcerted now than before. As he was closing the book with a final thud, a horrible sound shook the room and woke them from their stupor.

_Boom_.

It seemed to roll across them.

_Doom, doom_, it continued.

Lehlina's heart picked up speed as she turned towards the open doorway behind them.

A horn sounded.

Harsh cries, and scurrying feet could be heard.

"They are coming!" Legolas cried out, speaking what everyone had feared.

"We cannot get out," Gimli said sadly, his head ducked down.

_Trapped_, Lehlina thought to herself, _just like the ones before us._

Pulling herself up off the floor, she had decided she would not die here on this day. Holding a hand out to the dwarf who was now looking up at her, he nodded sharply and grabbed it before pulling himself up.

Legolas tossed weapons to the two men so they could begin to blockade the door. There was a great clattering as some of the fellowship drew their swords, while Lehlina, Aragorn and Legolas readied their bows, standing back for some room. Lehlina felt some tension seep out of her as Gimli hopped on top of the crypt while wielding his axe.

"Argh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

The hobbits were huddled together and close to Gandalf, with their weapons held tightly to them and fear swimming in their eyes.

They waited for what could very well be the death of them all. Trapped in a chamber with no way out except for the one the fiends would be entering in. Minutes (or what seemed like hours) later, several orcs crashed against the doorway. Seeing an orc for the first time, Lehlina scrunched her nose up in disgust and calmed her erratic breathing. She breathed out as she released her arrow and killed the first one that was beginning to push its way through the blockade. Legolas fired the second shot while Aragorn also fired one of his own. Finally, they broke through the doorway and chaos ensued as the fellowship prepared for battle.

Lehlina now focused on shooting as many orcs as she could that were creeping up on the otherwise busy members that fought with their swords. Sooner than she had liked, orcs began to move towards her once they were aware of the damage she was doing with her bow. Stepping backwards and to the side, she moved away from Aragorn and Legolas to provide them more time with their bows, knowing that Legolas was an excellent marksman and could move much faster than she. She let off a few more arrows and before she could notch another, one orc lurched forward and in a panic she used the arrow to jam forward and into its neck. Gritting her teeth, she watched it struggle and she had to force herself to not heave right then and there. As the orc began to grow limp, she yanked the arrow out and it dropped violently. Another one was right behind it, and she sheathed her bow and whipped out the sword she had received from Arwen as she continued to move backward.

The orc swung its sword at her in an arc attempting to catch her in the stomach, but she jumped back as she heard it slice through the air. Before it could make another swing at her, she launched forward and stabbed it in the abdomen, twisting it to the side before yanking it out with black blood spewing forth. Catching her breath, she saw that three more headed for her. Pulling a dagger from her boot, she let it fly forward and into the forehead of one orc knocking it onto its back. Turning her back, she ran to the side of the room and picked up a discarded axe in her left hand. Whirling around, she pointed forward with her sword and was lunged back with the axe held behind her and over her head. Once the two orcs got closer, she swung forward with her left hand and caught the left orc in the stomach with it. Releasing it, she watched as it staggered backwards with the axe still lodged in its belly. Sidestepping the other orc, she twirled around it while slicing down with her sword and kept moving forward as she yanked her sword out and heard the body fall to the ground.

Rejoining the group, the breath was knocked out of her as she saw a large beast make its way into the chamber. Legolas was already firing shots at the newest addition to the fray, and Lehlina's heart pounded as she saw Sam dive under and crawl away from it as it swung its mace down. Before it could take another swing at the frightened hobbit, Lehlina saw Aragorn and Boromir begin to pull at the chains that encircled its wrists. A fist flew from nowhere, catching her square in the jaw and knocking her to the side. Tripping over a decayed body, she fell on to her side and her sword clattered away from her. Shaking her head, she turned just in time to see the orc that had punched her kneel over her. As its sword swung down at her, she rolled out of the way as the blade got stuck in the body of another dead orc. She continued to roll when she spotted the dagger she had thrown earlier still impaled in the forehead of an orc. Yanking it out, she fell onto her back as her current opponent came at her again. It brought its sword above its head to come down at her hard, but she pushed herself up enough to stab the orc in between its ribs. Its sword clattered to the ground and its body began to fall atop of her, and using its momentum to roll backwards, she flipped it over her and rolled with it. As she flipped over, she yanked her dagger out of its stomach and stood up, sheathing it in her boot once more. Running towards her sword, she picked it up and looked up just in time to see Legolas dodging the chain that was being swung at him by the troll.

Smiling to herself, she saw that the chain was now wrapped around a nearby pillar and the elf deftly hopped onto it. Scaling it, he maneuvered onto the troll's shoulders before notching an arrow and shooting it in the back of the head. Cheering to herself, she let out an excited, "yes!" Seeing Legolas's eyes fly to hers as he hopped off, he smiled at her before widening his eyes. On instinct, she dropped to her knees just as she heard a sword slice through the air where her head was a moment before. Bracing herself on her hands, she kicked her leg backwards and connected with the side of an orc that doubled over in pain. Pushing off of the ground, she spun around and slashed upwards with her sword cutting it from hip to shoulder in a diagonal line.

Turning towards the direction of the troll, she spied Aragorn getting knocked across the room by the troll. As he slid unconscious to the floor, she saw Frodo trying his hardest to rouse him. Flying across the room, her heart pounded harder than she thought possible as the troll began to stomp towards the hobbit and man. Not even looking at an approaching orc, she rammed the heel of her palm upwards with such force into its nose that she heard a sickening crunch before the enemy crumpled. Letting out a sharp cry, she watched as the troll thrust its spear forward and into the small hobbit's chest.

"No!" she screamed in anguish, her voice cracking as she continued to run. What happened next was a blur as Merry and Pippin leaped onto the troll and began to stab it vigorously in any spot they could. Gandalf and Gimli did the same from the ground as the troll who was suffering an onslaught from its opponents threw off Merry. She saw Pippin stab the troll in the head out of the corner of her eye, allowing Legolas to get a clear shot into its mouth. The arrow embedded itself up through its brain and as the troll began to stumble around in shock and pain. Lehlina slid on her knees to close the gap between her and Frodo. Flipping him over onto his back gently, she pulled him back so his head rested on her lap and she shakily began to run her hands over his face, her tears finally falling.

"Oh, Frodo," she spoke softly as she wept and heard the fellowship moving towards them once the sounds of battle had finally ceased. A groan issued forth from his body, and Lehlina gasped as he began drawing in breath.

"He's alive!" Sam hollered with relief, and Lehlina smiled as Frodo's eyes met hers. He offered her a weak smile and she helped him sit up slowly and with caution.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt," he said to soothe the worries of the group. Shaking her head back and forth in disbelief, she looked up at Aragorn who was crouched near him with shock clear in his eyes.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar," he said, still unable to believe the sight before his eyes.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf spoke with mirth, finally seeming happier than he had before they came into Moria. Lehlina watched Frodo pull his shirt back enough to reveal a hidden Mithril shirt underneath covering his chest. She watched in fascination as it glimmered, and began to chuckle in relief at the situation. Catching Legolas's eyes, she smiled brightly at him, happy that Frodo was still with them. The elf nodded his head at the woman as he felt her relief wash over him, and he was glad to see that she was smiling once more, their earlier argument forgotten.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins," Gimli spoke with such pride coloring his voice as the rest of the company began to breathe easy.

Suddenly, they were brought back to their current predicament as they could hear more orcs approaching in the distance. Groaning to herself, she helped Frodo stand before pulling her sword out once more.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf ordered the others as they prepared to continue on their treacherous journey within Moria. They had escaped the first battle relatively unscathed, and as Lehlina rested her eyes on Legolas once more, she only hoped that they would all make it out into the sun again.

* * *

AN: So originally I was going to finish the chapter with them escaping Moria, buuuuuut I ran out of time and was eager to upload what I had since you guys are so amazingly patient. Next chapter will focus on that as well as their journey into Lothlorien where we will meet Haldir and a few others. I had this idea in my head that I thought Lehlina may not be so thrilled to meet the March Warden. She has been pretty patient and kind thus far, but you have to remember she's been stuck with a bunch of dudes and so her aggression levels tend to go up. Wouldn't it be nice to have Arwen there to calm her down?

Also, what do you guys think about my updating idea? You know the whole updating more often but shorter chapters?

I thought I'd do a preview for the next chapter. It's nice to try something new and see if people get excited about upcoming possibilities?

Next chapter:

"Do you _test_ me, my lady?" he inquired in the most condescending voice she had ever heard. His left eyebrow raised in a mocking manner as he looked down on the woman who irritated him so.

"I would dare not think of it," she hissed through her clenched teeth at the pompous creature.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he stepped forward slowly and in a manner that was meant to be seen as menacing. The stubborn girl made no movement and her eyes flashed at him defiantly.

"Do you have a name?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she barked back and she could feel Aragorn bristle at her tone, while Gimli could be heard chuckling under his breath. What had gotten into the quiet, soft-spoken girl they had met in Rivendell?

"A name would be too tame for you, a woman with such a wild spirit and a fierce lack of respect," he spoke calmly but with a dangerous undertone. They were toe to toe now and the entire company held their breaths as they watched the march warden tower over the small woman that radiated ferocity. Gone was the timidness in her eyes as she stared up at him.

"Forgive me, but I only gave you what was due."

For the first time since their meeting, the elf lost his cool composure and looked downright confused by her statement.

"Did you not show us the same disrespect from the moment we stepped foot onto this land? Did you not point your weapons at us? Did you not insult those in my company? Can you not see that we are weak, tired, and injured? Perhaps I deserve the treatment I am receiving from you because of my loose tongue, but I assure you, the men behind me do not."

* * *

See ya'll next chapter :D


	12. Revised: More Than One Kind of Fire

For those of you who have me on alert for my Walking Dead fanfic, stick around and check this story out if you are a fan of LOTR. For my LOTR readers, I posted a WD fic lol. It was meant to be a one-shot because it was an idea that had been nagging at me. After some reviews and follows/favorites, I've decided to continue it as a full-blown story. I have not posted a second chapter just yet, but I am working on it. This is, after all, my priority since I began this so long ago. But if you enjoy the show, you should check it out. Just be warned…there's strong language.

MOVING ON

I will post shorter chapters and update more often though this chapter is actually a bit long. Next chapter will be more light-hearted to give the fellowship a break once more, but either that chapter or the next will explain a bit of Lehlina and her past. So thank you for being patient . Some of you may have noticed I changed my pen name. Sorry about that, but I wanted something a bit different since I myself have changed a lot since I first posted when I was 14.

Also holy cow I am at 324 reviews. I love all of you.

* * *

Reader appreciation time!

PokeKid 25:

I totally debated whether or not to throw in the part about Pippin and the skeleton, but for some reason I just decided to do away with it. It wasn't like that in the book, and I felt really crappy about how Pippin got such crap for that haha! Perhaps I am too sympathetic like that. I wasn't going to have them argue that soon either, but it sort of just made sense. I could understand her frustration with herself at everything, and again she is in a situation that is nothing like she has ever been in given her simple upbringing. At this point they have probably been friends for close to two months now, and I like for her to be feisty every once in a while since usually she is pretty calm and meek. I'm hoping it's showing that she's developing a personality haha. Also, writing the Haldir scene was just too much fun. He seems like someone that could light a fire within her. I am not going to lie, I definitely sat there and imagined them in another time as two children growing up and making life hellish for each other and their parents haha. Thank you for sticking with me through this and being such a great reader and reviewer! I'm glad I can get you excited about what's going on in the story ^_^

Martine9295:

Thank you, thank you, thank you! That is probably the most challenging thing, trying to get her to interact with everyone. She will get a moment with each person at least once, but it's still hard to manage it without making it seem forced haha. And I am glad you liked the action scene. I was really just so nervous about it. I am also glad I have decided to do the whole trilogy. There is just so much to cover and not just from Tolkien's tale, but from Lehlina's as well. Can you believe we are getting fairly close to the end of the first installment? **Nervous**. Amiens, eh? I am super jealous! What is it like there? I have never been out of the US, but hope to travel someday I am a restless soul. You are very brave to be doing something like that. I can imagine myself being really anxious and depressed and not making it at all lol. I'm so happy that my chapter update brought you some happiness. That validates everything I am doing I can promise that Legolas will definitely stand up for Lehlina in Haldir's company, but it might go down a bit differently than you might think and it won't happen this chapter! Right now, it's more of a "are you crazy, lady? Our fate is in their hands, so shut your mouth," sort of thing.

Emzy2k11: I'm glad you like it! It seems people agree that they like the shorter chapter, quicker update thing so I am going to start enacting that

FluffyMuStArDD: I have decided to do previews now at the end of each chapter! It's nice for you guys (hopefully) and it also is like a promise to myself of where I am going next with it and gets me excited haha. I have actually gotten really lazy about logging on for reviews, too LOL. I totally understand that! And I am glad you liked the last chapter.

The-painted-miao: lol it's really funny to see a review for chapter 7 and then a jump to chapter 11. So I know that you did catch up like you said you would. It just really tickles me haha! But I'm glad you're back ^_^ and here is the next chapter

Guest: whoever you are, welcome to the adventure! (Or welcome back, whichever really lol). And here is the next chapter ^_^

* * *

More Than One Kind of Fire:

Emerging from the chamber, the fellowship rushed down the dim halls once more, desperate to escape the darkness and the stench of death. The next army had arrived, and began to pursue them relentlessly at their heels. Skidding to a halt, the group watched as more orcs skittered across the ceiling and down the pillars.

"Do not worry master Frodo, we will make it out of this yet," Lehlina could hear Sam assure Frodo and most likely himself as well. The woman's eyes trained on the circle that began to close in around them, and her hand gripped her sword more tightly. Her jaws clenched as she chanced a look at the elf, who stood at the ready with his bow drawn and an arrow notched. Her eyes focused on their enemies, leers and growls emerging from them as they took in their helpless prey.

Before anyone could speak once more or make any action, the drum they had heard earlier grew louder.

_Doom. Doom._

Something else was coming.

The earth around them rumbled, and a piercing light began to glow from the end of the hall. Eyes narrowed, Lehlina stepped forward hesitantly.

"What is that?" she breathed to her companions.

She saw that it was like a great shadow, in the middle of which was a dark form, of man-shape, but greater. A black smoke swirled in the air. Inhaling sharply, her head tilted, as she wanted to believe this was not happening to them. Its streaming mane kindled, and blazed behind it, and in its right hand it held a blade like a stabbing tongue of fire; in its left it held a whip. _What is to happen to us,_ she wondered desperately as she realized all of the orcs had fled. _The enemy of my enemy is not necessarily my friend,_ she mused as her head turned to a weary and crestfallen Gandalf.

"Balrog. This is a foe beyond any of you!" Lehlina saw Legolas's eyes widen and she knew that if he feared this new devilry, then the rest of them had plenty of reason to be afraid as well. "Run!"

Not needing to be told twice, they all immediately obeyed Gandalf's commands and took off in the opposite direction. They ran through doorways and down many levels, with the approaching heat growing intensely. They ran as if their lives depended on it, and it seemed an accurate statement. Lehlina kept to the back, shepherding the hobbits in front of her. Thundering down a staircase, Lehlina took care not to spare a glance down into the dark depths. There was a break in the stairs eventually, and she watched as Legolas gracefully hopped the distance and landed safely on the other side. The Balrog rumbled once more, and Lehlina tensed as rocks began to tumble around them.

"Gandalf!" Legolas called to the wizard who stood at the front, and Lehlina patted his shoulder as he nodded at her before hopping across. An arrow hit the stone steps and growing furious, the woman whipped around and drew her bow before unleashing one of her own arrows at the orc across the distance who had fired his. Watching as he was knocked off the edge, she ushered the hobbits closer to the front of the stairs and stood behind them, drawing another arrow. Boromir jumped across while holding Merry and Pippin close to him, and Lehlina sidestepped closer to those remaining, firing off another arrow as more arrows began to sail their way. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that the elf was doing the same, his eyes darting back nervously to those that had not yet crossed the gap. Realizing they were running out of time, Aragorn threw Sam across and into Boromir's arms just before another portion of the stairs broke off and they backed up.

The gap was growing larger.

Aragorn prepared to throw Gimli to the other side the way he did with Sam, but Lehlina held back a laugh as the dwarf stiffened and shook off the man's hands.

"Ah, ah!" he started. "Nobody tosses a dwarf!"

Shaking her head, she found it oddly endearing that even in a situation such as this, his pride stuck with him.

He jumped the gap barely making it before he began to teeter backwards. Legolas's hand reached out and grabbed the dwarf's beard, pulling him back as the dwarf fussed at him for doing so. Lehlina continued to shoot at their closest opponents as one arrow came too close for comfort. Her attention was drawn to the stone beneath her as it vibrated and the structure continued to break. Frodo and Aragorn fell backwards as the steps gave way beneath them, and she jumped back as well in order to make room for them. Tripping over her own feet, she gasped as she fell back and roughly hit her head on the ground beneath her. Her bow fell out of her hand and slid a ways from her. Not moving from her back, she stretched her arm out enough to grasp the bow with her trembling fingers.

"Lehlina!" hands grasped her tunic and pulled the dazed girl up from the ground, her bow gently clutched to her side. Shaking herself and sheathing her bow, she allowed Aragorn to pull her forward and close to him and the concerned hobbit. Smiling at him, she ruffled his hair and looked forward to see that the gap was much too large to jump now.

"Steady. Hold on!" Aragorn told Frodo in a firm and low voice. Her head turned back to where the Balrog was coming from, and she watched as surrounding structures collapsed. Horror flashed across her face as a large rock crashed into the spot where she lay moments before and broke off another section of the stairs they stood on. Leaning forward and closer to Aragorn, her left hand grasped Frodo's shoulder as her right clasped Aragorn's cloak. His eyes looked down to her softly and she could see the worry that lay there. Was it for them? Was it for the elf he hoped to see again one day but may not? She could not begrudge him if his current concern was Arwen. She may not know what it was like to be in love, but she could see the love the two held for each other and she knew it was very real. It was something worth fighting and dying for, and she would help him get back to her if it was the last thing she did. Aragorn watched as something flickered in the frightened girl's eyes, and he drew back as he watched the fear be replaced by determination. Nodding at him firmly, he smiled and nodded once more as the fire reignited within them even though the stairs beneath them wobbled.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn called out to his two companions, and they followed his command without hesitation. The stairs tipped forward as their weight had shifted that direction, and Lehlina felt her stomach swirl as they careened forward towards the shocked group that waited. As the two segments collided, the three vaulted off the edge and landed safely among their group, and they took only a second to catch their breath before they were off once more.

They had finally arrived at the bridge of Khazad-Dûm, and Lehlina breathed with relief to know that they were so close. They crossed, one after the other, careful of the ledges and the darkness that waited below them. As they moved with haste, Lehlina halted and whirled around grabbing Legolas's arm in the process. He turned to her, confused and concerned but she merely pointed behind them. They watched as Gandalf stood behind them - waiting.

"Gandalf, we must leave!" she called out to him, hoping to stir him into action.

He continued to wait in the middle of the bridge, holding his staff firmly.

"Gandalf!" she yelled at him again, desperate to get him moving with them. Why did he stop?

Her heart dropped as the Balrog finally appeared. Shivers assaulted her, as she took in the form in such close proximity. The fiery and shadowy form was massive and hulking as it stepped onto the bridge. Fire came from its nostrils, its eyes shining with white fire and terror gripped at her heart as its eyes seemed to bore into hers with such intensity. Ash-black horns draped down and curled inward towards its head that looked much like a bull. A tear traveled down her cheek as her lower lip trembled. Pure, unadulterated fear coursed through her. Is this what Gandalf feared? Why he was so against coming to this forsaken place?

"You cannot pass," she heard the great wizard begin, his small and seemingly insignificant form stood resolutely as he gazed up at the nightmare. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn."

The fiery shadow bellowed at the wizard and bore down on him with his sword. Gandalf parried it with his own blade, shattering the beast's weapon.

"Go back to the Shadow!" he roared at the creature just before it stepped closer to him and brandished a flaming whip. Lehlina moved forward, beginning to draw her blade but Legolas's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, stilling her immediately. The wizard raised both his staff and sword into the air and yelled at the demon with such vigor.

"_You cannot pass!" _And with that, he smote the bridge before him as a fantastic blinding white and blue flame sprang up. The bridge cracked and broke at the Balrog's feet, and Lehlina smiled as she watched the Balrog fall forward, crying out. It began to plunge into the darkness, and she listened as some exhaled while the others just stared in disbelief. An exhausted Gandalf turned, and Lehlina wrenched her arm free of Legolas and began to rush forward to help the weary wizard.

None were ready for what happened next as the whip reappeared from the pit. Her eyes widened as she watched it snap and wrap around Gandalf's legs, pulling him off of his feet and to the edge. He grasped vainly at the stone, his eyes alarmed before they trailed up and focused on the fellowship. Lehlina found herself rooted to her spot and she could see the resignation in his eyes as they connected with hers.

"Fly you fools!"

And with that, he loosened his grip and plunged with the Balrog into the dark abyss.

"No!" Frodo cried out in pure anguish, and Lehlina jumped at the sound as she was brought back to reality. A gentle, but firm hand wrapped around her bicep and tugged her backwards. Too shocked to fight against Legolas, she allowed him to pull her away from the broken bridge where her eyes remained locked on where Gandalf was moments before. His eyes haunted her even while she was directed away from the horrors they had witnessed.

She did not know how long it was before they exited the dark mines, but once they did, she began to become more aware of what was now happening. The drums faded away as they ran further, the sum streaming down on their tear-stained faces. When they could no longer hear the drums, they stopped in a small clearing on the mountain. Frodo immediately sank to his knees, his mind whirling.

His dear friend, Sam, sat beside him and hugged him as the two hobbits cried together. Merry and Pippin shed tears while looking up at the sun that seemed to mock them. Did it not know they had just lost someone near and dear to them? Boromir sat on a rock with his head in his hands, away from the group as he recalled the events that had just transpired. Aragorn was doing the same, looking up at the hobbits every now and then while Gimli took off his helmet, and kneeled on one knee. He began to cry out in rage and sorrow, and Lehlina's feet moved of their own accord as she shuffled towards the dwarf and dropped down beside him. He had lost more than any of them in that mine, and he knew she understood that as his shining eyes met hers. Leaning forward, she rested her forehead against his and clutched his shoulder tightly in a sort of salute. He clutched her opposite shoulder in the same manner as he gazed at her. The dwarf did not say anything aloud, but he did not need to. Something passed between them as they shared a quiet moment of mutual respect and comfort.

Legolas stood to the side, far from the group as he looked upon his friends. Disbelief and confusion marred the elf's face. Never before had he looked so puzzled and _lost. _His eyes finally landed on the silent but grieving dwarf and woman.

"Legolas, get them up," Aragorn ordered as he swallowed down his emotions. Lehlina's eyes drifted up to the man who looked beside himself. She knew he wished to give them a chance to grieve, but that they also had no time to linger. They were not completely out of danger just yet.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir begged him in disgust.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn snapped though she could see a hint of anguish flash across his face. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Lehlina, Gimli, get them up."

Nodding at Aragorn as his eyes met her watery ones, she turned back to Gimli and patted his shoulder once before pushing herself up and onto her feet. Swaying a bit, she shook off Gimli's concern as he grabbed onto her to steady her. Shaking her head, she ignored the urge to feel at the back of her head. She would worry upon afflictions later, for now they needed to flee as far from the mines as they could.

* * *

They had walked for nearly two days in utter silence. They were now a group of nine, and every single one of them was feeling the pain from Gandalf's passing. No one longed for conversation, and those who did knew now what to say. Lehlina merely focused on jogging with the rest of the group at the moments that they could. The only times she would stop was to shake away the pain at the back of her head or when the fellowship would take rest. They did not linger anywhere long as they would not feel safe until passing into Lothlórien. Stepping away from the fellowship at the first moment she could, she finally allowed her hand to drift to the back of her head. Rubbing it gently, she pulled her hand back into view and clenched her jaw as she saw the dried blood. It would not need stitches, but it would need thorough cleaning if she did not want an infection. The pain would go away eventually, but it would be hastened along if she were to have proper nutrition and rest. A concussion was ruled out because she still had her wits about her.

She remembered fondly of the time that Ludo had suffered a concussion from falling out of a tree and hitting a branch on the way down. When questioned not long after the incident, the boy could not make sense of anything and his answers were incomprehensible. It was only later that he told them how he received the injury, but Lehlina had kept her mouth shut at the time knowing that was not the true story. Lehlina had seen him climbing out of a window when he had lost his grip and fallen to the ground, knocking his head roughly against the earth and rolling onto his side. She had helped her brother as an alarmed girl peeked her head out and looked down at them in concern. Lehlina might have been young, but she had comprehended the situation well enough. She had seen the fleeting glances Ludo has sent towards this girl when they passed by each other during the day. The girl's father had been strict about his daughter's schedule and whereabouts. Even though she understood that the girl and her brother were not doing anything unsavory, she did know that they longed to see each other whenever they could. Upon hearing the girl's father's voice questioning her as to the noise, Lehlina had tugged frantically at Ludo's arm and pulled him off of the ground and dragged him into some nearby bushes that shielded the side of the house.

She had remembered a year before when Ludo had told the girl in utmost certainty that one day he would make her his wife. The girl, Gwendolyn, had laughed at him but not out of disgust. The two were dear friends and she could not understand the idea of a boy pining after her. Lehlina noticed that not more than a few months later, Gwendolyn had started acting differently towards Ludo and she realized that the two were developing genuine affection towards one another. Not wanting to disclose her brother's secret, she simply scolded him in front of their parents for still scaling trees, seeing as how that was a child's activity. Ludo had flashed her a grateful look and she shook her head as she smiled back at him. He did not wish for people to hear what really happened and stir up rumors, giving Gwendolyn a bad name. Later, when it had been only Ludo and herself in the room at the end of his recovery, she had teased him a great deal about it. Eventually, he admitted that if given the chance, he would do it again even if he suffered the same fate.

"But why?" she had asked him in utter confusion. Why would one risk such great pain and days of bewilderment just to see another for a few minutes?

"Because love will make you do things you never thought you would," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Love?" she had questioned him, scrunching up her nose at the word and the notion.

"Yes, dear sister," he said, flicking her nose lightly, "love. Love is the strongest emotion there is." Playing with the golden hair of her precious doll, she thought about what her brother said as he looked down at her with an amused expression. "One day, you will understand, little one."

Shaking her head adamantly, she scrunched up her nose again.

"If love is going to reduce me to crawling out of windows and dulling my senses, then I want nothing of it," she spoke maturely as her cheeks reddened. Ludo had laughed loudly at her statement.

"Spoken like a bitter, old maid," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "You are much too young for that!"

Poking him in the sides, she turned away from him in order to hide the blush.

"No, Lehlina, you will experience love. I am sure of it," he said with a true smile. "But do not think I will make it easy for the man who steals your heart."

She giggled at him and shoved him playfully with her small hands. "My heart is my own," she said with finality.

"For now," he had responded quickly, before dropping the subject entirely as he pounced on her and tickled her sides.

"Lehlina?"

She whirled around to see Aragorn watching her uncertainly, and she dropped her hand and rubbed it against her breeches, not wanting him to see the blood there.

"We are at the border of Lothlórien," he said as if it explained everything. Nodding at him, she smiled weakly and began to pass him. He raised his arm out in front of her, blocking her path and she glanced up at him, perplexed. "Are you well?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.

"As well as everyone else," she said truthfully, knowing she was a dreadful liar. His eyes studied her for a moment longer, before he nodded and lowered his arm warily. She could feel his eyes on her back as she hustled back towards the rest of the group and away from the memories of a family that was lost forever.

* * *

Lehlina's eyes took in the trees that towered above them as they moved cautiously through the forest one by one. Since her thoughts upon Ludo earlier, she had grown increasingly agitated. She was hungry and exhausted, her head injury not helping with matters. The depression that had assaulted her since entering and emerging from Moria had a tight grip on her, and she had spoken to no one other than Aragorn when he had guided her back to the group. Is this what she could expect from their journey? To lose her friends one by one? At what point would she break entirely? How she wished for another woman's company. Though she loved those in the fellowship, she needed someone maternal at this point. Someone she could draw strength and encouragement from. Though she knew her thoughts to be childish and selfish, she could not shake the feelings away. Or perhaps she did not want to.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell," Gimli had warned. She had smiled at that. The dwarf seemed to be perking up a bit since Moria. If he could do it, why could she not? Grumbling to herself, she decided that she did not want to let go of her anger just yet.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

Lehlina halted as an arrow appeared at the tip of his nose, and a moment later the rest of them were also faced with their own personal arrows. Sighing to herself in irritation, her shoulders sagged and she decided that she really wanted nothing to do with any of this.

"Oh," Gimli breathed out weakly and in slight embarrassment. Lehlina stared straight ahead with her shoulders still dropped, but could see Legolas was alert as ever with his bow drawn. He stood nearby her and it was obvious he made to shield her and the others. Reaching a hand up slowly, she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes as another wave of dizziness hit her. Opening her eyes, she watched as a tall golden-haired elf stepped forward in front of the other strangers. Half of his hair was pulled back and away from his face and she watched as his crisp blue eyes narrowed at the company before him. He had a prominent nose and his eyebrows were darker than perhaps Arwen's. His face was rounder than she was used to seeing on an elf, but it seemed to suit him. His lips, funny enough, had the shape of a bow and she almost snorted at that.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," he said in a somewhat bored tone, though she sensed he was somewhat amused at the situation. Narrowing her eyes at the elf, she clenched her jaw attempting to hold her tongue. His eyes drifted over the company taking them in, but they stopped on her and he stilled for only a moment. She could see the shock in his eyes as he took in the dirty girl that stared up at him with lowered brow and an icy glare.

"_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien_ (our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien)," Legolas stepped forward and placed himself in front of the glowering woman.

"_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion (_welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil)," Haldir greeted calmly as his gaze was broken from the woman. His eyes then strayed to Aragorn who also stood near her. "_A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen_ (oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.)"

Lehlina watched as Aragorn dipped his head down in acknowledgement, "Haldir." Aragorn glanced back at Lehlina who still remained standing with her shoulders slumped and a look of permanent annoyance etched on her face. If he was not so concerned in her sudden shift of temperament, he would have laughed at the sight.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli berated Haldir and the group that surrounded them.

"We have not had _dealings_ with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir spoke calmly as if to excuse his behavior. This caused Lehlina's blood to boil and she had to curl her hands into fists to keep from saying anything that would get them into trouble.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul_ (I spit upon your grave!)"

Lehlina's eyes widened and she looked at the dwarf who had spoken out of turn so vehemently. She knew not what the words meant, but she knew that they were not kind ones judging by his venomous tone. Aragorn snatched up Gimli's arm and hissed, "that was not so courteous."

"You bring great evil with you," Haldir claimed as he glanced at the man who had scolded the dwarf. "You can go no further," he said with finality before turning with the rest of the group and departing.

Lehlina finally snapped as she watched him turn his back on her friends. Storming past Aragorn and Legolas faster than they could comprehend what she was doing, she grasped Haldir's arm and yanked him to face her.

"You have not even begun to see evil," she muttered as the elves that accompanied him drew back their bows once more. "Do not cast us aside like we are nothing!"

Haldir lifted his hand to signal them to not harm the woman though they dared not lower their weapons.

"I care not where you go, but you cannot be here."

"Yet here is where we stand," she pointed out to him and stood rooted in her spot.

"Do you test me, my lady?" he inquired in the most condescending voice she had ever heard. His left eyebrow raised in a mocking manner as he looked down on the woman who irritated him so.

"I would dare not think of it," she hissed through her clenched teeth at the pompous creature.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he stepped forward slowly and in a manner that was meant to be seen as menacing. The stubborn girl made no movement and her eyes flashed at him defiantly.

"Do you have a name?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she barked back and she could practically feel Aragorn bristle at her tone, while Gimli could be heard chuckling under his breath. What had gotten into the quiet, soft-spoken girl they had met in Rivendell?

"A name would be too tame for you, a woman with such a wild spirit and a fierce lack of respect," he spoke calmly but with a dangerous undertone. They were toe to toe now and the entire company held their breaths as they watched the marchwarden tower over the small woman that radiated ferocity. Gone was the timid creature as she stared up at him.

"Forgive me, but I only gave you what was due."

For the first time since their meeting, the elf lost his cool composure and looked downright confused by her statement.

"Did you not show us the same disrespect from the moment we stepped foot onto this land? Did you not point your weapons at us? Did you not insult those in my company? Can you not see that we are weak, tired, and injured? Perhaps I deserve the treatment I am receiving from you because of my loose tongue, but I assure you, the men behind me do not."

As she finished her tongue lashing, she watched as something crossed the elf's face as he continued to gaze down at her. Though intrigued, he was still annoyed by her presence. It had been some time since anyone had spoken to him that way, and it had rattled him more than he would care to admit. His eyes drifted up as Aragorn tentatively stepped forward. Briefly glancing over at Lehlina, he trained his eyes once more on Haldir before pulling him away from the group and away from the strange woman.

"What exactly were you hoping to accomplish?"

Exhaling loudly, she met Legolas's intense gaze momentarily.

"He was insulting my friends," she justified as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the bickering Aragorn and Haldir. She tilted her head as Haldir's eyes caught hers once more before locking heated gazes with Aragorn again. She watched as two elves appeared next to them and she wondered at the similarities they held to Haldir. It was obvious the two were brothers, but it seemed very likely that Haldir was also kin to them.

"And you think disrespecting the Marchwarden will garner us passage into their woods?" he questioned her sternly. Shrugging uncomfortably, she refused to meet his eyes.

"They will not turn us away," she spoke fiercely, though a part of her was afraid that they may do just that.

"How can you be so certain?" he asked, the anger mostly gone as it had been replaced by curiosity.

"Because I cannot bear to think of the alternative," she mumbled to herself as she watched Aragorn and Haldir make their way back towards the group.

"Follow me," Haldir commanded the group, and Lehlina noticed that he refused to look at the woman. "But not before we blindfold the dwarf."

"What?" she barked at him in disbelief. Her feet were moving quickly, but Legolas wrapped an arm around her waist and yanked her back towards him. As the group began to voice their disapproval, Lehlina whirled around and looked at Legolas.

"This is incredibly offensive. You cannot allow this happen," she told him, stepping close to him. He looked down at her and frowned, knowing that she was right, but also understanding why Haldir and his brothers had come to their decision. His eyes softened as he realized she had grown close to the dwarf so quickly, and he knew that if Lehlina could trust him, then he had no reason not to.

"We shall all be blindfolded," he spoke firmly as he locked eyes with Haldir over Lehlina's shoulder. "Your concern is noted, but it is unfair to ask only one in our company to do such a thing." His eyes drifted down to the woman who gazed up at him with a bright smile and wide eyes, and his own lips quirked up into a small one of his own. Breaking eye contact, she looked over her shoulder and saw that Haldir was a bit startled at this proclamation, as it was unheard of when involving dwarves. His eyes met hers for a bit, but she nodded at him to say that she agreed with Legolas's plan. He watched as her eyes took in the rest of the company and their acquiescence. Legolas could pick up the hushed disapproving words from Rumil and Orophin, Haldir's brothers. They did not wish to blindfold the entire group, but it was obvious it was something they could not change their minds on.

As the elves stepped forward to cover their eyes, Legolas watched with tensed shoulders as Haldir approached Lehlina. To be honest, he was not just wary of Lehlina's words, but also of Haldir's actions. It was obvious she struck a chord in the elf, and Haldir could be quite callous in his own dealings at times.

"You are certain?" he asked the woman who stared up at him.

"I do this for my friend," she stated calmly and Legolas watched as Haldir quirked a brow at her. "His name is Gimli," she added, as if to ask him to show the dwarf the respect that he deserved.

"You still have not told me your own name," Haldir murmured as he brought the cloth up to her eyes and covered them more gently than he would have done to the others.

"I have no name," she mumbled as he began to tie the ends of the cloth into a knot, "seeing as how I am an untamed beast, after all."

Though she could not see him, she knew that the elf was smirking and that aggravated her once more.

"Perhaps one day when you are civil enough, you will be gifted with a proper name."

And with that, he shoved her forward a bit roughly to get her moving, though he continued to smirk at the mystifying woman.

* * *

Preview for next chapter:

"The truth is, Haldir," she began uncertainly, and he watched the fierce girl wring her hands, "you caught me at a bad time. I am not usually like that."

"So you mean to say," he began as he followed alongside her with his hands clasped behind his back, "you are not usually so charming?"

She snorted to herself and shoved him to the side, and he raised a dark eyebrow as he watched this new side of her. She looked embarrassed almost immediately and she smoothed down her tunic, her nerves beginning to show once more.

"I mean it, though," she began again. "I should not have spoken to you that way. It was just a combination of so many things."

"And I did nothing to help that," he added now understanding her previous behavior.

"You definitely did not," she agreed, smiling at him. "But it does not justify my actions."

* * *

""Come on you two, let's get you cleaned up," Lehlina sighed heavily before she turned and began to walk off.

"Where are we going? Will there be food there?" Pippin asked excitedly. He exchanged glances with Merry who looked happy at the thought and they took off after the woman who had disappeared a moment before. Following the path, they came to a halt at the edge of the lake and turned around, searching for her. They could hear the rustling of leaves and nearby bushes, and the two of them stood completely still as they stared at where the sound was coming from.

"Pippin - you go see what that was," Merry began in a whisper, "I'll stay here."

"What? No! You must be crazy!" he argued.

"Well, one of us has to go!" he fussed, not wanting to venture away from the open area this late at night.

"Well, it's not going to be me!"

They continued to bicker and neither heard the woman running up behind them. The next thing they knew they were sailing through the air and into the lake. They finally surfaced and looked around, sputtering and flailing their arms. Lehlina stood near the edge, trying to keep a straight face as they watched her incredulously.

"What was that for?" Pippin yelled at her.

"You were dirty," she said simply. "I could stand the stench no longer."


	13. Revised: Lothlorien

I cannot apologize enough. Seriously, I don't even know where to begin. Things got pretty hectic and I had to make some serious changes. Like changing my cell phone number that I've had for 10 years, and to the point where I might move to a new place as soon as my lease is up. And then once the holidays rolled around, I was too busy to write even one paragraph. But I am back! ^_^ And I have seen the Hobbit and adored it. I am tempted to start another fic…but I am going to hold back until I at least finish this one haha. Let me know what you thought of Hobbit. I love discussing these things!

* * *

Reader appreciation time!

PokeKid 25: I would imagine any sort of friendship with Haldir would be a strange one! He has devoted the majority of his time to protecting the border, and I think the last friend he would look for is a stubborn woman who can't exactly hold her tongue haha. But we shall see what will come of it ^_^ I was going to put the Merry and Pippin part in this chapter, but I had to delay it to the next one

Martine9295: Thank you! That scene always makes me tear up, too! Writing it made me almost just as sad haha. I am super curious though, where are you now? Are you still getting to appreciate the French men? ^_^

Sweet Petit: It's finally here! I'll try to update again soon

The-painted-miao: I wanted to have fun with Haldir and I could really picture Lehline just losing her patience and going off on the poor guy. But he is not so easily discouraged! He can speak his mind as well ^_^

CeffylGwyn: I am SO glad you enjoyed my portrayal of Elladan and Elrohir. It is nice to take liberty with some characters that were not really brought to the screen. I had a lot of fun incorporating them and fully intend to have one or two moments with them in the future (faraway from now of course).

Aralinn: thank you for pointing those out! I try to scan over everything and check for errors and typos, but a lot of time I'm in a hurry or writing at odd hours in the early morning so my brain is not at its best haha. It might be nice to think about getting a beta, but I am pretty protective of my story right now haha. I am glad you are enjoying it thus far Thank you for all of the reviews! ^_^

Bella1908: I think Haldir and her will definitely come to respect each other, but will there be time for a friendship to bloom with his duties? I suppose we will see

PadawanCassy: Thank you very much! Enjoy this next chapter and thank you for the encouragement

Alisialy: Buildup is important! When I started the story the first go-round, I jumped right into the romance. Seriously, it was like BOOM, Legolas loved her. Things go that way when you are young and naïve though haha. I am at the point where the two know they care for each other but don't realize it is starting to go slightly past a platonic feeling. It will be a while yet before they see where this could go.

Merlin Greenleaf Varis: I believe I pm'ed you, (hopefully it worked), but if not….well, here's the next chapter!

Lady Arabian Knight: Aw, thank you very much. Additional walkers are fun. You get to experience the story we all know and love, but also get to add a new twist! It's just…way too much fun! ^_^

And now, onwards, my lovelies!

* * *

**Lothlorien**

_January 17, 3019_

Lehlina knew not how long the company had been walking blindly through the forest as her mind wandered of its own volition upon the past few days. Her heart ached at the absence of Mithrandir whom she had come to respect in the time she had spent with him. Her hopes for the survival of the group had slowly begun to diminish since his fall. She was no fool. She knew that casualties were to be expected. But so soon? And someone with such immense power? What hope did the rest of them have to make it out of this alive? To ever see their home again?

_Home. _

Where was her home now? Sighing softly to herself, she realized that even though her home no longer existed, she could still fight to make sure her friends saw theirs again someday. Her thoughts then strayed to where she would go once this was over should she survive. Would the hobbits allow her to visit the Shire? Would Boromir wish to show her the sights of Minas Tirith? Would Gimli give her a proud tour of Erebor and regale her with its rich history? And what of Aragorn? Would he return to being a secretive ranger once more? She smirked at the thought knowing that he would want nothing more, but she knew deep down that was no longer a viable option for his future. She knew his heart lay with the lovely Arwen, but would he return to her? Lehlina understood the sacrifice that Arwen could choose to make if Aragorn was to remain in her life as the man she loved. She knew that Arwen would readily give up her own immortality to start a life with the man, but Lehlina also knew that Aragorn struggled to accept her choice and the outcome of it. He loved her enough to keep her from losing her immortality, but he was insane if he thought Arwen would let him walk away without a fight.

That brought her to Legolas.

_Legolas._

Would he and King Thranduil allow her entry to Mirkwood once more? Or would the idea of parting ways be agreeable to the prince? The thought brought another ache to her chest as she realized at some point she began to cherish the friendship that they had. Of course once their journey ended, there would be no reason for them to be side-by-side. He had his own duties to fulfill and most of those surely involved his home. He would have no time or place for the human that had been unceremoniously thrust upon him after an attack. She was not his responsibility, and she refused to be his burden. He was an honorable man and would argue otherwise with her, but her mind was set on the matter.

"Oof," she expelled as her body crashed into a more sturdy and taller frame than her own. The body turned to face the group and she prayed it was not who she believed it to be.

"The Lord and Lady welcome you," the smooth voice began and her shoulders sank as she realized that she had indeed run into the Marchwarden. "It is their wish that the blindfolds be removed," he added and she noted his voice carried a begrudging tone. Lehlina listened as she heard the rustling of garments as the company began to dispose of their constraints. Not wanting to see an arrogant elf staring back at her, she hesitated at removing her own. Finally, as she reached up to untie it, her hands met with another pair that was already at work on the knot. Her hands withdrew quickly from the slightly callous ones as her unobstructed eyes met those of an amused and equally annoyed Haldir. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she stepped back from his looming presence as he continued to observe the shorter human. The company, she could see from her peripheral vision, was slightly ahead of both of them looking in wonder at the sight before them.

"I find myself preferring it more this way," he began as he watched her wring her hands. Her eyes drifted up to him in confusion, and he smiled before adding, "I do not find pleasure in being traipsed upon by a clumsy woman."

He could tell that the human was at first amused by this, but she masked it by donning a frown and pushing past him to join the others. Smiling to himself at the turn of events, he turned to follow her and noticed that Legolas gazed upon him with a perturbed look while the company continued to appreciate the beauty of his home. Nodding his head in acknowledgement at the Mirkwood Prince, he took no time to ponder what his expression might mean though a small part of him felt as if he had been caught doing something wrong. Striding towards the edge of the ridge, he straightened his posture even more before proudly stating, "Caras Galadhon - the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

* * *

"Though my heart still grieves the fall of one of our own, the beauty of this place is not lost on me," Boromir spoke softly to the woman next to him. She nodded her head reverently as she gazed around the forest. It emitted an almost silver and white glow, and the surreal environment made her feel as if she was walking in a dream.

"I had not even an inkling that places like this existed," she all but whispered as they continued following the elves. Boromir turned his head to gaze upon her as she spoke. "I had heard tales, but none of them could ever capture or compare to what I have seen on our quest."

"Surely you have traveled away from home before?" he questioned her in a teasing tone and a light smile.

Lehlina gave him an apologetic look and shrugged her shoulders. Boromir's own smile dropped and his eyes widened in understanding.

"My mother and father were rather protective of me. I was allowed to explore very near to home with Koto, but never had I ventured to other realms."

He nodded at her confession as the thoughtful expression took over his face and he turned his eyes to the front of the company.

"I imagine the hobbits have not ventured too far from their own dwellings either," he eventually broke the comfortable silence once more. Their eyes met again and he smiled in assurance. "Perhaps when our quest has reached an end, they would spend some time in Minas Tirith." His eyes had a faraway look in them as he stared past her and she smiled, knowing he was picturing his home and family. Refocusing, he finished with, "your company would also be more than welcome, my lady."

Unbeknownst to her, Legolas turned his head from the conversation that he was quietly sharing with Haldir and Aragorn and watched as the woman brightened at Boromir's suggestion.

"I would very much like that," she answered shyly, eliciting a chuckle from the man. Legolas smiled as he gazed fondly at her. He knew Boromir had no ill intentions with the woman as the company began to slowly view each other as family. Being welcomed into the group would help strengthen the young woman and bring her a feeling of belonging, he knew.

"Legolas," Aragorn interrupted his thoughts and he turned back to the ranger and the Marchwarden. Their looks of amusement and slight bewilderment, respectively, did not go unnoticed as he cleared his throat and jumped back into the topic at hand.

* * *

Lehlina's eyes traveled up to the moonlight that broke through the leaves of the towering trees as they made their way up a winding staircase around one of the trunks. Silver and blue lights glimmered faintly around them and she exhaled softly. This place brought her great comfort. The path straightened out for a while and she watched as the hobbits drank in the overwhelming beauty that surrounded them as they passed many platforms before coming to a stop on a larger one that was surrounded by silver lights. The walkway that lay ahead of them was curved and there was a low staircase leading to an archway. Haldir stood to the side dutifully and made no eye contact with the guests. The company waited for a short amount of time before they were joined by two figures that gracefully descended the stairs. Lehlina gasped as they looked to be floating to her own eyes, and she saw Gimli freeze completely as he stared wistfully at the female. Her golden hair that had a touch of silver hung in long, loose waves and her bright blue eyes held wisdom, and a soft kindness. She was absolutely radiant to the human that stared up at her in awe.

Her companion had long blonde hair and bluish-gray eyes. His own eyes held a kindness as well but she could see the unwavering quality they held. This must be Galadriel and Celeborn, she concluded as her eyes beheld the beautiful couple. Celeborn began to speak, but Lehlina noticed that Galadriel's eyes had quickly fastened upon Frodo.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone," Celeborn's voice rolled over them as the weary group stood somewhat uncomfortably. "Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" he questioned them in a strong, but inquisitive voice. Lehlina watched with lowered eyes as Galadriel slid her gaze to Aragorn. "For I much desire to speak with him." Celeborn continued as Galadriel's eyes softened and widened. "I can no longer see him from afar," Celeborn finished with a confused glance.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," Galadriel stated in the softest voice Lehlina had ever heard. The grief in the lady's eyes was evident as she continued, "he has fallen into shadow." Aragorn nodded grimly at Galadriel as her husband turned his gaze upon her as well.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth," Legolas interjected and Lehlina noticed his jaw clench briefly before adding, "for we went needlessly into the net of Moria." He pursed his lips in disapproval of the choice that had led to the downfall of one of their own. Lehlina sidestepped towards him the remaining distance and lightly grazed his hand with her own to placate him. The elf relaxed his tensed shoulders slightly and he clasped her hand briefly before releasing it gently. Lehlina's eyes traveled to see Gimli gazing at the floor with a weary and saddened expression. Her heart went out to him and Galadriel's eyes also caught his downtrodden form.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose," Galdriel spoke wisely. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin," she added encouragingly and the dwarf slowly lifted his gaze to the lady, "for the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Lehlina placed a hand on the dwarf's shoulder and gently squeezed it, and he tentatively placed his hand atop hers and patted it twice.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" posed Celeborn as his eyebrows lowered and he spoke seemingly to himself. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all," Galadriel drawled as she strengthened her gaze on Boromir before shifting to Sam's form. "Yet hope remains while the company is true," she breathed as she smiled at the faithful hobbit. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

Her eyes traveled over the others once more before focusing on Frodo, and Lehlina looked up to Legolas to see that although he was still greatly troubled, he seemed less bitter than he had at the beginning of the discussion. Feeling his eyes upon on her, he returned her gaze and attempted a weak smile as he placed a comforting hand to the small of her back. His eyes drifted towards Galadriel although he still faced Lehlina, and his eyes widened slightly and something new entered his eyes, something she could not quite place as he pinned her once more with his blue orbs. She searched his eyes hoping to find an answer to the change in his blue depths, but her mind could not unravel the mystery they now held. He pushed her forward lightly with his hand as the company began to leave the elaborate flet. As they passed the still forms of Celeborn and Galadriel, Lehlina's eyes connected with the Lady's and she smiled in appreciation at her encouraging words and the offer to care for them for the time-being. Galadriel's eyes sparkled as she noticed the violet in the human's eyes and her voice entered Lehlina's mind though her mouth did not move. However shocked Lehlina was at her ability, she was shocked even more by the words she spoke.

"_That which was lost has been found once more. You have come farther than you can possibly know or imagine. Fear neither the road ahead of you nor the one that lies behind you, for both will play a large role in the events to come."_

As Legolas guided her along with his hand still at her back, Lehlina's confused eyes still held Galadriel's as the Lady dipped her head almost indiscernibly.

Descending the stairway they entered upon, Haldir stepped in front of Lehlina and Legolas bringing them to a halt. He nodded once at Legolas who looked back in confusion.

"The Lady Galadriel has alerted me of your wound," his eyes had drifted to the stubborn woman who now had the decency to look ashamed and nervous at his statement. She subconsciously rubbed lightly at the back of her head and winced as she found the spot where the sticky and dried blood coated the small wound. Concern radiated from Legolas as he replaced her hand with his own and jerked back as he felt the lesion.

"Why did you not tell anyone of this?" he questioned firmly as he turned her to face him. Lehlina's eyes darted to Haldir who was watching Legolas with intrigue.

"It caused me no great discomfort," she responded quickly. "We needed to put distance between us and those foul orcs," she bit out at the memory of their shrieks as they fought the company. "It was not a priority," she mumbled. Her eyes flew to Haldir once more who was now looking at her with something that was akin to approval.

"Not one of yours," Legolas snapped almost irritably. She could see that he wanted to follow up his comment with another, more meaningful, one.

_But it is one of mine,_ his eyes seemed to scream at her.

"I am sorry," she began, stepping back from him, "but I do not regret putting the safety of the entire company over that of my own."

Turning to Haldir, she reluctantly locked eyes with him and nodded at him to lead the way, leaving a bristled Legolas behind.

* * *

Perhaps an hour had passed before Haldir escorted her back to her friends. Her wound had been tended to once her hair had been cleansed, and afterwards, they led her to a drawn bath where she could wash away the grime and blood she had accrued from their passage through Moria. The feeling of being clean and a now mending wound had washed away some of the irritation she had possessed when they first entered Lothlorien. As they walked in a comfortable silence, Lehlina swallowed her pride before taking in and releasing a deep breath. Haldir lifted an eyebrow at her antics and waited for the girl to speak.

"I am sorry," she said calmly. Haldir had been expecting many things, but certainly not an apology and it was obvious by his countenance.

"I am not certain whether or not this is a jest on your part," he began hesitantly, but with a smirk. His comment helped calm her nerves before she grew serious once more.

"The truth is, Haldir," she began uncertainly, and he watched the fierce girl wring her hands as she had done earlier, "you caught me at a bad time. I am not usually like that." Her eyes dropped to the forest floor and she resumed their path, deep in thought.

"So you mean to say," he began as he followed alongside her with his hands clasped behind his back, "you are not usually so charming?"

She snorted to herself and shoved him to the side, and he raised a dark eyebrow again as he watched this new side of her. She looked embarrassed almost immediately and she smoothed down her tunic, her nerves beginning to show once more.

"I mean it, though," she began again. "I should not have spoken to you that way. It was just a combination of so many things."

"And I did nothing to help that," he added now understanding her previous behavior.

"You definitely did not," she agreed, smiling at him. "But it does not justify my actions."

"I will accept your apology if you return the favor," he spoke humbly and her smile faltered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Marchwarden. I created this whole mess."

"Please, it is Haldir," he corrected her and cut her off before she could voice otherwise, "and let us set aside apologies if we both hold the belief that neither one of us has done any real harm," he posed.

Lehlina crossed her left arm over her chest and propped her other elbow on top of it before placing her right hand against her jaw. She pretended to think long and hard about his suggestion before nodding seriously.

"Yes," she began wisely, "I suppose that can be arranged." Lowering both her arms, she smiled at him brightly and he chuckled at the strange woman. He was beginning to understand the pull that Legolas seemed to have towards her. Something about her was magnetic and he could see himself becoming friends with her quite easily, if he had the time to devote to such an endeavor.

"Come," he motioned forward with his head, "I am sure your friends are eager to meet with you once more."

* * *

(A/N)

Again, forgive me for my absence! No preview for next chapter since the second preview from last chapter will actually occur in the next chapter ^_^ Have a lovely day!


	14. Revised: Pertaining to the Second Age

YOU GUYS! 350 REVIEWS! I am just in awe right now. Seriously, I tear up when I read what you guys take the time to write to me. This is so humbling for me, so thank you for all of your encouragement, kind words, and hilarity.

Two warnings:

One- Legolas and Haldir won't really be in this chapter. I just wanted to warn you now so you didn't get to the end and were like "where the heck are they?!" I had to make room for a bit of development and it's hard to do when other characters are bombarding the story. So please, don't kill me! They will be back next chapter!

Two- I am finally revealing a bit of information about the necklace. And I do mean **a bit**. The tale that is given is a bit clipped, and the reason why will be revealed further down the line. It was important to reveal a sliver of the history to Lehlina so she can start processing some new information. If everything is shoved onto her at once, well that could drive her mad. So please be patient with me on this like you guys have been so far because you are all so amazing.

Another thing I wanted to say is that I have been trying to do some heavy research on some things. Everything that is mentioned in this chapter (other than who had the necklace before her and that little sidestory) is something that exists in Tolkien's world.

And now, my lovely cucpcakes, it is reader appreciation time!

* * *

Martine9295: I am glad you are back home safe and sound! And what did you think of the hobbit? I actually saw it in XD-3D and the HFR version, which was so strange haha. Also this chapter reveals a bit about the necklace

ZabuzasGirl: Although this update isn't immediate, it's here now! And that's enough for the moment, hopefully haha

Angel Bells: Fixed! ^_^ I am so embarrassed haha

Megan1997: Oh my goodness, I am so happy that you got caught up in it! I have done the same myself haha. There was one story that was like 50+ chapters and I think I read it in like a day because I just couldn't stop reading. Thank you thank you thank you for all of your support and kind words! And welcome to the adventure ^_^

The-Painted-Miao: I love seeing midnight premieres! Unfortunately I was unable to see it until a few days after haha. I enjoy her interaction with Legolas and Haldir as well. Unfortunately, neither are really focused on in this chapter

Lilypad: Why thank ya kindly! I hope to keep you guys entertained ^_^

PadawanCassy: Lol… huffy Legolas, that makes me giggle! Can you blame him though? Lehlina can be pretty stubborn! Haha

PoisonInTheWine: I can understand the namechange! Can I tell you a secret? Sometimes I have to go back and reread some of my stuff as well! Lol mostly because I have so many ideas in my head and I can't always remember what I've penned down yet. ^_^

CeffylGwyn: I adored the movie toooo! I want to see it again, but time is just not allowing for that to happen! I will say that your guess is pretty spot-on, but maybe in a different way than some will think! Aaaaand, I can't divulge any information on what may or may not happen with Legolas in light of Lehlina receiving attention from Haldir.

Starlit888: Violet patch explanation will not be until installment two, but I am giving a tad bit of information in this one to you guys!

Captain-Gef: LOL! Gotta love when you spend time reading fanfiction at work. I am also guilty of that! Sometimes I just can't help myself though! And here is the update that you are requesting :D

To my guest/anonymous reviewer: Thank you! And here is an update for ya!

* * *

**Pertaining to the Second Age**

A new day had begun as Lehlina strolled quietly through the forest with Frodo and Aragorn. Sleep had come to no one the night before as they mourned the loss of a dear friend. Lehlina herself had sat for a long while as the elves of Lothlorien sang a lament for Mithrandir. She was able to comprehend some of the words, but not all for she had only learned some of the more common phrases. She had smiled to herself as Sam began to create a verse of his own detailing Gandalf's knack at fireworks.

"The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green," he began quietly, "or after thunder, silver showers, came falling like a rain of flowers."

His focus began to dwindle and he returned to making his bed before shaking his head to himself, "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." Her heart broke at the disappointment that flickered across his face. Walking towards him, she leaned down enough to place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it gently. He turned towards her and his frown lessened as she smiled comfortingly at him.

"It was a fine verse," she spoke to him in a hushed tone, "and I am sure it would bring a smile to his face, albeit a cryptic one," she added lightly. Sam smiled and ducked his head down, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"Thank you, miss Lehlina. It is nice to remember him for something other than the perilous misfortunes we have found ourselves in as of late," he spoke, with his head down as he continued his task. She could understand what he meant. It was comforting for him, and a way to cope. She could not fault the kind hobbit for that.

Snapping back to the present, she watched as Aragorn held a yellow flower with small star-shaped blossoms. _Elanor,_Haldir had called the flowers that graced the forest. He twirled it absentmindedly as a small smile graced his face, and she tilted her head at the man who suddenly seemed so much younger. Perhaps he was thinking of a certain elf? Her eyes drifted to Frodo's form, partly to give the man a private moment of serenity. Frodo's eyes gazed up at one of the towering trees as his hand rested on the smooth and silver-grey bark.

"_Mellyrn," _Aragorn's warm voice claimed as he stepped up beside her to watch the hobbit. "This is the only realm on Middle Earth where they dwell." She watched him, intrigued, as he imparted knowledge. "The leaves, though golden now, will soon begin to fall in order to make room for the sprouting of a new color." He turned to glance at her and smiled at the curious light in her eyes. "They are unique for they have green on the top, and silver underneath. Golden flowers will also begin to bloom along the branches. It is why some refer to this place as the Golden Wood," he concluded as Frodo paced back towards them, a thoughtful look adorning his face.

"What is it, Frodo?" she asked with concern.

"When I touch one, it is as if I can feel its life," he explained with uncertainty in his voice. Aragorn seemed to understand what the hobbit meant, but Lehlina felt as confused as Frodo looked. She was still getting used to the people and occurrences of this new world that existed outside of her prior home.

Aragorn and Frodo spoke quietly as she allowed her mind to wander. The company was separated on this day, the first time in a long while, as each found a way to cope with their loss. Boromir and Sam remained at their resting area as they both mulled over their own thoughts in silence. Merry and Pippin were exploring the forest, hopefully not getting into too much trouble. Gimli, too, was wandering through the Golden Wood though she suspected he was actually hoping to catch a glimpse of the Lady Galadriel once more. It was easy to see that he was smitten with her, though he was too much of an honorable dwarf to ever say or do anything to attempt to sway her from Lord Celeborn. Legolas had departed before anyone had woken from the short and restless slumber that morning. Lehlina assumed he was with Haldir, possibly helping him scout the perimeters of the Wood and gleaning information of how Dol Guldur and Mirkwood were faring when it came to the Orc attacks.

Lehlina had woken from what felt like an empty sleep to see Frodo anxious to escape the large group for but a moment. Aragorn offered to escort him, unwilling to leave the hobbit alone with his dark thoughts, as well as to ease Sam's mind on the matter of his friend being alone. Without a word, she had approached Aragorn and glanced towards Frodo, asking for permission to join them. She also had a need to wander away from the spot where she had experienced such despairing dreams of Gandalf falling once more, his eyes locking with hers as he realized his fate before plummeting into darkness.

Putting a hand to her face, she pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath as she tried to make the afterimages of her nightmare vanish. A hand was placed on her shoulder, and she lowered her hand to see Aragorn staring at her with concern. Unleashing a smile, she nodded to let him know she was okay before following behind Frodo as they made their way back to camp, their footsteps lighter than before.

* * *

A week, or perhaps two, passed as the fellowship continued to heal and recover from both their physical and emotional journey. Time in Lothlorien was difficult to process as it passed differently than anywhere else on Middle Earth. Legolas had tried to explain this to them, by saying that Lothlorien was, in a way, timeless. The power of _Nenya_, Galadriel's ring, allowed for the Lady to protect and sustain the Golden Wood in a way that Lehlina could not fully grasp but still was able to appreciate.

Haldir entered their clearing as Lehlina had finished patching up some holes that were in Pippin's tunic. He had brought the tunic to her with wide and embarrassed eyes earlier and without any explanation. She imagined he had willingly gotten himself into a precarious situation, but that it had perhaps gotten out of his control. He seemed to have learned his lesson, if the red on his cheeks and the shame in his steps were any indication. Handing the tunic back to the still flustered hobbit, she made a mental note to ask him later about what happened as she noticed that Haldir's eyes were pinned on her. Walking past the others, she ignored the curious looks as she met the Marchwarden and followed him away from the others.

When they had walked for a few moments, she finally questioned him.

"Come to whisk me away from the others? Do you plan to blindfold me and leave me somewhere far away from your home?" she teased him relentlessly.

Truth be told, she was rather nervous as to why he had come for her. She had only seen him once since the night of their arrival and the idea that she was needed for something made her stomach churn at the implication. Were the Lord and Lady uncomfortable with her presence? Did they question her usefulness on this quest? Or perhaps they did not wish it upon a mortal woman to continue with the others. Possibility after possibility flew around in her mind as she began to wonder about what their course of action would be.

He smiled, barely, but said nothing as they continued. He was also deep in thought, and this caused her to panic even more. Struggling to control her breathing, she focused on her feet padding against the soft earth as they traipsed further away from her friends. A moment later, he stopped abruptly and firmly grabbed her arm, pulling her to face him.

"You have a choice," he spoke to her in a firm voice. He watched as the puzzlement darted across her face, and he spoke again, much more quickly. "You have a choice whether or not to look."

"I do not understand," she finally breathed out as her eyes searched his face.

Before he could say anything more, his head turned to the side, as he seemed to be listening to something.

_Or someone, _she thought to herself.

"Come," he released her arm, "we must not keep her waiting," he admonished, as if she were the one to impede their progress.

* * *

Lehlina stood alone in a glade, her eyes traversing the area with wonder. In the middle of the glade stood a silver basin on top of an ornate stand. Walking up to it slowly, she leaned over to see that it was shallow, but empty. Keeping her hands to herself, she stepped back slowly still taking in the beauty of such a simple thing.

"So inquisitive," a soft, low voice rolled across the glade. Turning sharply at the abrupt arrival of the Lady, she allowed her heart to slow back to its normal pace. "Not unlike the hobbits you travel with," she said fondly as she floated towards the mortal, the bottom of her white gown whispering against the earth.

Lehlina curtsied to her, embarrassed to be caught so unaware. What must she think of her abilities on such a quest?

"I know what you are capable of, young one," she said gently, her gaze searching. "Do not think so low of yourself."

Lehlina stood upright once more and swallowed as Galadriel smiled at her with patience.

"What is it that I may help you with, my lady?" the mortal timidly posed. It was then she noticed the silver pitcher that was being cradled in the elf's delicate hands. Her eyes drifted behind her to see a nearby stream as Galadriel strode past her and to the basin. Carefully, she began to pour the water into the basin as Lehlina cautiously followed behind her, her eyes watching the liquid cascade from the pitcher. Stepping back from the basin, Galadriel turned to her once more.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked Lehlina, not in a condescending tone.

"I am afraid I do not," she said after hesitating for a short moment.

"It is a mirror," she began, watching carefully as the woman took in her words. "It shows events guarded by time itself. I can command it to show different things if I so choose."

Lehlina had an urge to rub her temples at what she was being told, but she kept her hands still.

"Though what it shows unbidden," Galadriel picked up once more, "tend to create more rewarding visions."

Haldir's words came rushing back to her as she stared fearfully at the mirror.

_You have a choice._

Although Lehlina was aware that Galadriel knew her thoughts, the honest side of her wanted to voice them to her host.

"Haldir said that I have a choice."

"You always have a choice."

"What if I choose not to look?"

Galadriel set the pitcher down before sweeping back towards the frightened woman.

"You have questions," she began, "some of which may be answered at this very moment _should _you choose to look."

Bewildered, she mustered up some courage as her heart sped up.

"I do not suppose you could tell me what I wish to hear?" she questioned boldly.

"Some things are more effective if seen by one's own eyes," Galadriel spoke truthfully. Seeing that the woman was not budging anytime soon, she offered a piece of information. "Do you know how you came to possess that necklace of yours?"

Lehlina's hands twitched, as if to move to grab it, but she clenched her fists instead.

"It belonged to my mother," she said in a low voice, unsure as to the Lady's intentions.

"Before her," Galadriel responded quickly, catching her off guard. Lehlina offered no reply, and Galadriel nodded. "It was passed down," she said simply.

"From how far back?" Lehlina pondered out loud.

"Almost 1500 years," Galadriel began before Lehlina interrupted her.

"Ago?"

"Almost 1500 years," she began again, "into the Second Age."

Lehlina stared at her in shock, her mind unable to wrap around what was being told to her.

"I am afraid I do not," she paused, breathing in, "entirely understand."

"Do you know what a Maia is?" Galadriel inquired of the perplexed woman.

"They are, in the simplest definition, helpers of the Valar. They, too, possess great power but to a lesser extent. The Maiar were sent to this earth to protect and thrive, and many were associated with a single Vala. Though some strayed from their paths through corruption of one Vala: Melkor." Passing by Lehlina, she walked over to her basin and peered down in her mirror. "Were you aware that Sauron and Saruman are of the Maiar? As well as Mithrandir?"

Lehlina's eyes looked everywhere but at Galadriel as she listened to her slightly muddled explanation. Galadriel switched gears, not allowing Lehlina to answer.

"There was one Maia who, shortly into the Second Age, was sent to walk among the earth. Her Vala held deep affection for her, as if she was his own daughter. He crafted a gift for her before her departure," she stepped forward to her and allowed her eyes to trail to where she knew the necklace rested. "It was a pendant of extraordinary beauty."

Setting the pitcher down, she continued her story.

"It had a gift, one that was most coveted. And if in the wrong hands, it could be something so powerful that it could win wars."

"What gift?" Lehlina breathed out.

"The gift of life," Galadriel stated in a serious tone. "Her Vala could not fathom the idea of her life being stolen should trouble find her. Though, had she not possessed such an item, perhaps she would never have come into danger," she finished mournfully. "The necklace could bring her back to life should she be killed. There was a consequence to using it, but that was never discovered as it was never set in motion."

"What happened after she arrived?" Lehlina asked, more curious than she thought possible.

"She met an elf, with whom she fell deeply in love with. Together, they created a home which slowly grew into a small kingdom, one that held many races for that was something the Maia strived for - love and equality. The kingdom thrived, and its rulers were kind and benevolent, and their inhabitants were loyal and happy."

Lehlina could tell she was deliberately leaving out details, whether because the pain was too much for her or because parts of the story had been lost to time itself.

"Somehow, the power of the necklace was exposed and an unknown enemy wanted it for himself. He sent a small army to confront the King and Queen, keeping his identity a secret. They marched upon the kingdom, and demanded that the Maia turn over the pendant. Wishing to bargain with them, she adhered to their wishes only if they allowed their people to leave unscathed, and in return they would make no move to stop them. Agreeing with her single demand, they searched each person and belonging to make sure the necklace was not smuggled out of the kingdom."

Lehlina's heart sunk as she felt that this story had no happy ending.

"Only a few remained when they demanded she hand over the necklace, for the Maia wore it at all times. Imagine their rage when they discovered the bold queen no longer adorned it. Knowing that to have the necklace in the wrong person's hands could mean the swift destruction of all, starting with her own kingdom, she hid it. They ransacked the kingdom, searching for it for days as they kept the queen imprisoned. They eventually resorted to torture in order to find out where she placed it, but she would not bend. Finally, at their wits end, they killed her. Without her necklace, her life was unable to be restored."

Lehlina struggled to breathe as the horror of the story ran through her and chilled her bones. She was thankful that Galadriel was giving her a clipped version of the tale, for if she delved any deeper, Lehlina feared she could not handle it.

"They left the kingdom in ruins with no one to rule it, and its dwellers scattered across the realm, searching for new homes."

Swallowing, she looked up at Galadriel and voiced her first question, "who do you think sent the army?"

"I believe it was Sauron," Galadriel answered without hesitation, "or at the very least, someone who was allied with him."

"But why forge the One Ring? Why not another necklace?"

"Because he did not have that power. Only one of the Valar could construct something more powerful than that of the ring."

Lehlina nodded, understanding that part at least. Her eyebrows furrowed once more though.

"How did it come to my mother if it was hidden for so long?"

Galadriel dipped her head down and shifted her eyes back to the basin.

"That is another story entirely, and not mine to tell," she answered cryptically before gesturing to the basin. "Will you choose to look now?"

Stepping forward, she stepped onto the low platform and hovered over the basin, not yet looking into the water.

"Will what I see change now because of what you have revealed to me?" her eyes connected with Galadriel's.

_Clever mortal,_ she heard in her head as Galadriel smiled at her in amusement.

Taking a deep breath, she turned away from the elf and focused on the water. For a moment, all she saw was her reflection before visions began to play before her wide eyes.

* * *

A/N: I am pretty evil for stopping here, I suppose. But I literally ran out of time and am having to upload this without checking for typos. So I am hoping it isn't too terrible. I adore all of you, and will see you next chapter!


End file.
